Going In for the Kill
by Kwiky
Summary: "Sakura ? T'as gagné. Je marche. Dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse." Sasuke, vingt-deux ans, se lance finalement à la conquête amoureuse de son meilleur ami. En espérant que celui-ci ne fasse pas son difficile, Hn. AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : **_Naruto & cie appartiennent au grand, à l'unique, à l'incroyable Masashi Kishimoto._

**A/N :** _L'idée me trottait dans la tête de puis un petit bout de temps et, hop, en quelque jours (voire semaines), quelques hésitations et beaucoup de reprises, la voilà couchée sur le papier, version Naruto ! Je pense qu'elle fera au bas mot entre quatre, cinq chapitres, et celui-ci est le premier. Les autres, je pense, seront plus long... *regarde ses notes* Peut-être... Je ne sais pas..._

_Ceci est également ma première fic sur ce site (Madre mia, je me suis lancée !) donc soyez indulgent s'il vous plaît. Et il est fortement recommandée de me dire ce que vous en pensez (oui-oui) à la fin, hehe. _

_Sur ce, Bonne lecture !_

_.-._

**Going In for the Kill**

.-.

* * *

Chapitre 1

* * *

"Je veux mourir."

La plainte, soufflée comme une constatation, passa inaperçue.

Il avait mal à la tête. Et mal au cœur.

Un goût fade d'alcool persistait sur sa langue, alors qu'il observait sourcils froncés ce... cette _chose_, là, qui s'agitait en face de lui. Faisant les cent pas, elle s'énervait toute seule, et aussi agacé qu'il puisse être, il ne trouvait pas la force d'exprimer son exaspération. Quel culot, aussi. Elle devait en avoir une bonne dose pour oser venir et lui faire la morale, à _lui. _Une chose était sûre, se dit-il en repensant à l'origine exacte de tout ce désastre, il ne se confierait plus jamais à une femme.

Sasuke fit une pause dans son raisonnement, et secoua la tête. On ne pouvait clairement pas définir cet amas rose bonbon aux yeux verts pernicieux comme une femme. Surtout si l'on prenait en compte la force qui résidait dans ces petites mains d'apparence fragile.

Grimaçant malgré lui, il frotta inconsciemment le bleu au niveau de son épaule gauche. _Fragile mon cul._

L'Uchiha tenta de se re-concentrer sur le débat actuel qui l'opposait à sa meilleure amie.

"Je ne comprends toujours pas !" se plaignait-elle, agitant les mains devant lui, apparemment décidée à ignorer ses remarques.

Pfft. Pourquoi était-elle sa meilleure amie, déjà ? S'il n'avait pas eu aussi peur des représailles, Sasuke aurait volontiers relevé un sourcil méprisant à l'encontre de la jeune fille, avant de la gratifier d'un de ses habituels "Hn". Seulement voilà. La réalité étant ce qu'elle était, Sasuke se contenta de mordiller sa lèvre inférieure avec un ennui doublé d'agacement, tentant à tout prix d'éviter le regard vert fixé sur lui.

Voilà à quoi il en était réduit, hein. S'écraser devant une _fille_. Bon, pour sa défense, la demoiselle en question était Sa-ku-ra. Super alliée, mais pas franchement l'ennemie idéale.

"Sasuke ! Tu m'écoutes au moins quand je te parle ? Parce que j'ai l'impression de m'époumoner pour rien là ! Et puis d'abord, comment ça se fait que tu n'ais rien fait, hein ? Ecoute, triple buse, on n'avait un _plan_, alors explique-moi un peu pourquoi tu ne l'as pas-"

Cela suffit finalement à rompre la fine patience du jeune homme. Qui explosa.

Sasuke bondit tout à coup du lit sur lequel il était assis, élevant sa voix rauque de sommeil.

"Un plan? Un PLAN ? Tu m'as envoyé tout droit dans la gueule du loup, là ! J'aurais tout aussi bien pu me foutre à poil devant lui et dandiner du cul en hurlant 'prends-moi', que ça aurait été plus subtil que ton plan à la con qui-"

"COMMENT tu as appelé mon plan, là ? A la CON ?" Les yeux verts semblaient sortir de leur orbite, tandis que la jeune fille releva une main tremblante d'énervement pour énumérer ; "Alors je fais tout ça pour toi, je t'organise la soirée, je t'invite, je l'invite, je te fournis le COSTUME-"

Sasuke plissa des yeux amers sur la figure de la jeune fille qui lui faisait face, et croisa les bras sur son torse nu.

"Super costume, soit dit en passant. Un lapin. J'aurais pas pu être plus ridicule."

"-le COSTUME, comme je disais, et je me tue à la tâche pour toi ! Et tu oses me parler de ridicule ? C'est pas ma faute si t'as confondu la queue et les oreilles !"

Le ton de la jeune fille retomba légèrement et elle se prit la tête entre ses bras d'un air exaspéré. Sasuke, lui, releva le menton fièrement, s'obligeant à ne pas se sentir penaud. Après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute si le déguisement n'avait pas été livré avec une notice. Et puis, franchement, était-il sérieusement censé connaître par cœur l'anatomie d'un lapin ? Surtout qu'on parlait du lapin le plus irréaliste du monde, là.

"Quand je pense que je t'ai entendu dire à Gaara que tu trouvais ça bizarre qu'il n'y ait qu'une seule oreille et toute petite en plus..." continua-t-elle d'une voix désespérée.

Elle releva soudainement la tête et pointa un doigt accusateur en direction du jeune homme.

"Avoue au moins que tu étais bourré avant même d'arriver ! Avoue !"

Sasuke détourna la tête avec un sifflement agacé, se laissant retomber sur le lit.

"Bien sûr que j'ai bu un verre avant de partir. Comment voulais-tu que j'enfile cet- cet _accoutrement_ en étant complètement sobre ?"

Sakura fit claquer sa langue sévèrement.

"Sauf que ce n'était pas un verre là, plutôt une bouteille."

Le brun fixa le sol d'un air bougon, ne pouvant nier l'évidence. Il était en effet _possible_ qu'il eût ouvert une bouteille de rosé préalablement mise au frais, avant de se décider à enfiler le costume. Il était également _probable_ qu'il l'eût terminée lorsqu'il avait fini d'accrocher la petite boule de fourrure synthétique blanche sur le sommet de son crâne, à défaut de trouver la supposée deuxième oreille. Il était complètement _certain _qu'il fût bourré lorsqu'il avait sourit de tout son soul à Sakura, après avoir sonné à la porte de son appartement où la fête battait son plein.

Sérieusement, _qui_ pouvait l'en blâmer ?

"Ecoute Sasuke. Je peux admettre que, peut-être, mon idée n'était pas la meilleure. Mais merde, quoi. Tu aurais au moins pu faire un effort ! Je croyais que tu étais décidé à te déclarer."

L'Uchiha releva la tête, et envoya un regard mauvais à sa soi-disant meilleure amie. Il commençait sérieusement à douter de ce dernier fait.

"_Tu_ étais décidée à ce que _je_ me déclare, tu veux dire. Sérieux. Je ne sais même pas ce qui a bien pu me passer par la tête quand j'ai accepté de prendre part à ce plan ridicule qui-"

"C'était PAS le plan le problème !" cria de nouveau Sakura, ses yeux verts virant foncé. Sasuke se renfonça très légèrement dans le matelas. "Le problème c'est _toi_. Si tu continues à jouer les lâches et à t'enfuir la queue entre les jambes à chaque fois, peu importe le plan, ça ne marchera pas ! Bien que je persiste à dire que l'idée du déguisement était la bonne." Elle avisa le regard meurtrier du jeune homme. "D'accord, alors peut-être pas le déguisement." Elle releva le menton. "Mais il n'empêche pas que si tu ne te décides pas, tu ne réussiras jamais à aller plus loin avec lui."

Sasuke secoua la tête de gauche à droite, laissant son dos heurter le matelas avec dépit lorsqu'il s'allongea de tout son poids dessus. Il se retourna et enfonça sa tête dans la couette encore chaude. Comptez sur Sakura pour venir l'engueuler à 9 heures du matin dans sa chambre, à peine réveillé et submergé par une gueule de bois phénoménale.

"De toute façon, ça ne changera rien. Il m'aime pas."

Sasuke su qu'il sonnait comme un enfant capricieux au moment même où les mots s'échappèrent de ses lèvres, mais il n'y pouvait rien. S'il s'était écouté, il aurait commencé à bouder et à se morfondre seul dans sa chambre sans que personne ne puisse le voir. Parce que, malgré tout, les Uchiha, ça ne boudait pas. En publique.

"Qu'est-ce que t'en sais, hein ? Avec tout le temps que vous passez ensemble et la relation que vous partagez tous les deux, je suis sûre qu'il t'aime." Une pause. "Platoniquement, tout du moins."

Le brun releva la tête de sa couette pour fusiller du regard la jeune fille qui venait de s'asseoir au bout de son lit.

"Merci pour l'encouragement. Je me sens beaucoup mieux."

"Eh, il faut savoir ce que tu veux! Bon, écoutes, tu vas te lever de là, t'habiller, et je te paye un café au Starbucks. On en discutera là-bas, ok ?"

Sasuke émit un grognement inaudible qui lui valut une petite tape sur le pied.

"Allez, Uchiha."

Il se releva lentement, ses cheveux partant dans tous les sens.

"Bon, d'accord, mais uniquement parce que tu m'offres le café."

"C'est ça", approuva sarcastiquement Sakura en le gratifiant d'un sourire. "Mais tu vas voir, je vais tellement te motiver que tu n'auras pas besoin de plan pour te déclarer la prochaine fois que tu le verras. Compte sur tata Sakura."

"Hn."

* * *

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle avait à me regarder comme ça, celle-là ?"

Le ton était bougon, et les sourcils froncés.

Sakura mordilla le bout de son ongle, observant le dos de la jeune fille derrière le comptoir qui venait de leur servir leur boisson. Puis ses yeux vinrent se poser sur le brun en face d'elle. Elle eut un sourire goguenard.

"J'avoue qu'avec la tête que tu te traînes, je ne sais pas trop."

Les yeux onyx se plissèrent, la jaugeant avec humeur.

"Qu'est-ce que tu essaies de me dire, là?"

Sakura laissa échapper un petit rire, levant les yeux au ciel. Quand Sasuke agissait comme ça, tel un enfant qui n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait et qui le faisait payer à tout le monde, elle ignorait si elle devait s'en sentir agacée, ou totalement attendrie. Souvent, et bien malgré elle, son humeur penchait vers la deuxième option. En même temps, c'était Sasuke Uchiha.

Habillé avec un simple T-shirt noir un peu grand qui laissait entrevoir le haut d'une de ses épaules opalines, et un bas de jogging gris foncé qui tombait trop parfaitement sur ses hanches pour que cela ne fusse qu'une simple coïncidence, Sasuke n'avait fait aucun effort pour se préparer quand il avait finalement accepté de la suivre au Starbucks. Et avec ce qui c'était en plus passé la nuit dernière, des cernes venait souligner ses yeux encore au tiers fermé, ses cheveux noirs partaient dans tous les sens, quelques mèches venant coller à ses tempes ou à son cou, et il baillait toutes les deux minutes, faisant perler des larmes de fatigue au coin de ses yeux.

Malgré cela, il restait ridiculement, honteusement, absolument magnifique.

Sakura, tandis qu'elle enlevait le capuchon de son Mocha pour en laisser s'échapper la fumée, se dit qu'elle ne blâmait pas la serveuse pour avoir examiné si copieusement son meilleur ami. Même elle qui était en couple depuis bien longtemps, et qui ne ressentait que de l'amour platonique envers le jeune homme, se surprenait parfois à le fixer plus longtemps que nécessaire. La génétique Uchiha, probablement.

"J'essaie de te dire que tu as une sale tête", répondit-elle facilement, une note taquine dans la voix. "La serveuse l'a sans doute remarqué, elle aussi."

Sasuke releva un sourcil méprisant dans la direction du comptoir derrière lequel la jeune fille continuait de s'affairer.

"Hn. Quelle impolitesse."

Sakura ne put s'empêcher de pouffer, secouant la tête et portant son Mocha à ses lèvres. Après avoir bu une gorgée qui lui brûla légèrement le bout de la langue, elle reposa le gobelet sur la table et avisa le jeune homme.

"Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire, maintenant ?"

Sasuke reposa également son chocolat chaud – l'Uchiha ne pouvait supporter l'amer goût du café, ce qui lui valait toujours des remarques amusées de la jeune femme – et passa sa main libre dans ses cheveux, les désordonnant encore plus alors qu'ils rebiquaient à l'arrière de son crâne.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles."

Ne se sentant pas le courage d'argumenter pendant des heures, Sakura laissa ses lèvres s'étirer en un sourire carnassier, mettant carte sur table tout de suite.

"Je suis sûre que si j'appelle Itachi, lui, il saura."

La menace voilée eut le don d'attirer l'attention de Sasuke, dont les yeux s'agrandirent. Il se reprit rapidement, cependant, laissant le calme retracer les contours de son visage qui redevint aussitôt inexpressif. Ou plutôt boudeur, nota Sakura avec amusement.

"Ecoute", reprit-elle tranquillement. "Je fais ça pour ton bien, tu le sais, non ? Ça fait, quoi, aller, deux bonnes années que tu es tellement accro que je me demande bien comment ça se fait qu'il ne s'en soit pas encore rendu compte. Je suis prête à parier que-"

"Deux bonnes années mon cul, ouais", la coupa-t-il. "Si tu ne m'avais pas forcé à te l'avouer avec ta manipulation totalement _illégale_, précisons-le, je ne-"

"C'était un petit peu d'alcool, Sasuke. Passe à autre chose." Elle lui tira la langue. "Et ce n'est pas ma faute si ta langue se délie à chaque goutte de bière, non ?" ponctua-t-elle innocemment, ce qui lui valu un coup de pied sous la table.

"Hn."

"Non, plus sérieusement, ça fait un mois que je te harcèle, et hier a été ta première tentative. Je suis pas mal impressionnée que tu es duré jusque là, d'ailleurs...", dit-elle, l'air pensif. Puis elle secoua la tête, reprenant probablement le contrôle de ses pensées. "Bref. J'avoue, le plan se-déguiser-en-lapin-hyper-chaud et tenter de séduire-le-superbe-blond-qui-n'-aura-d'-yeux-que-p our-toi a un peu foiré." Ses yeux se durcirent légèrement. "En même temps, si tu étais arrivé sobre..."

Le jeune homme haussa les épaules, désinvolte, et son tee-shirt glissa encore un peu plus le long de l'une d'elle. Sakura roula des yeux.

"Peu importe. L'important, c'est qu'on te trouve une façon de te déclarer et de le séduire coûte que coûte. Ecoute ce que je te dis, laisse-moi t'aider, et tu verras ; en deux nanosecondes il sera à tes pieds. Laisse faire l'expert, et fais-moi confiance." Ses paupières papillonnèrent, ses yeux pleins de promesses d'idées. "Attends, je sais ! On pourrait-"

_'I'm walking on sunshine, Oh-oh, Oh-oh, I'm walking on sunshine-_ '

Sakura sursauta.

"Attends, deux secondes. Allô ?"

Tandis qu'elle entendit la voix aiguë d'Ino, sa meilleure amie/rivale, résonner dans l'appareil qu'elle avait porté à son oreille, elle vit un Sasuke soulagé fouiller dans l'une de ses poches.

"_Hey Sakura ! Tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? Parce que Shikamaru m'a-"_

Sakura mit sa main sur le microphone, pour ne pas que la blonde puisse l'entendre.

"Hey, qu'est-ce que tu fais ?" chuchota-t-elle à l'adresse de Sasuke qui était en train de se relever, emportant son chocolat. "J'en ai seulement pour deux secondes."

Il releva la main et agita un paquet de cigarette et son briquet devant elle.

"Prends ton temps, je vais m' fumer une garo", expliqua-t-il avant de prendre la direction de la sortie, sans attendre de réponse.

Sakura leva les yeux au ciel, peu impressionnée par la fuite de son ami, avant de presser son portable contre son oreille à nouveau, où Ino ne s'était visiblement pas rendu compte de son absence. Pff. Ça ne l'empêcherait pas de cuisiner Sasuke tout à l'heure.

La jeune femme passa les dix minutes suivantes à écouter la blonde lui raconter comment Shikamaru l'avait raccompagnée chez elle, sans pour autant la toucher de façon inappropriée. Si d'ordinaire Sakura adorait écouter et analyser ce genre d'histoire, elle était actuellement trop concentrée sur celle de Sasuke pour vraiment prêter attention au babillage d'Ino. De toute façon, c'était le même depuis qu'ils avaient vingt ans, âge où Ino et Shika étaient sortis ensemble pour la première fois. Depuis, ils avaient développé une sorte de relation de co-dépendance type 'suis moi je te fuis, fuis moi je te suis' où il n'arrêtait pas de se séparer et de se remettre ensemble. Actuellement, ils étaient en mode 'off', mais Ino espérait apparemment que leur couple reprenne vie.

Sakura, écoutant d'une oreille inattentive, jeta un coup d'œil à travers la vitre du Starbucks, se demandant pourquoi Sasuke n'était toujours pas revenu. Elle gronda intérieurement à l'idée qu'il ait décidé de fumer le paquet entier.

Ce qu'elle vu fut beaucoup mieux.

Sasuke, toujours dans son vieux jogging, clope au bec, avait développé quelques rougeurs au niveau des joues. Ses yeux s'étaient impossiblement agrandis. Sa cigarette fumait au niveau de ses lèvres, oubliée.

Sakura fit glisser son regard sur le nouvel arrivant qui, avec un grand sourire, parlait au brun. Les traits ouverts, il faisait de grands gestes, plein d'animation. Il avait eu le réveil facile, visiblement. Elle reporta son attention sur Sasuke. Des fois, Sakura se demandait si son meilleur ami se rendait compte du regard de pure affection qu'il affichait lorsqu'il observait le blond en face de lui. Et elle s'admonestait de ne jamais avoir remarqué que Sasuke était amoureux de lui.

Lui.

Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Sasuke tira sur la cigarette entre ses lèvres, et fourra son briquet dans sa poche lorsque la bouffée de fumée sortit de sa bouche. Ses sourcils, comme toujours, étaient froncés.

De quoi se mêlait Sakura, aussi ? Ça faisait des années qu'il gérait ce... ce _truc_ qu'il ressentait pour l'autre idiot, et il n'avait pas besoin qu'elle vienne fourrer son nez dans ses affaires. Cela faisait déjà longtemps que Sasuke, pragmatique, avait accepté l'état des choses. Son meilleur ami ne le verrait jamais de cette façon là, et c'était tant pis. Sasuke le savait, et il n'avait qu'à passer à autre chose. Et il le _ferait_. Genre... bientôt. Dans pas longtemps. Quand il aurait le temps, quoi.

Ouais. Putain que ça craignait.

Au pire, se dit Sasuke en tirant une taffe, ce n'était pas grand-chose. Un petit béguin. Développé parce qu'il était tellement asocial qu'il n'avait pas grand choix que de reporter son affection sur une des rares personnes avec laquelle il passait du temps. Ça aurait pu tomber sur Sakura ou Itachi même, sauf qu'il était gay et que le deuxième était son frère. Donc il avait choisit son meilleur ami. Typique.

Il s'appuya légèrement sur la devanture du Starbucks, regardant les passants sans les voir. La froideur de la vitre contre la peau de son coude était la bienvenue, avec la chaleur étonnante que le mois de Mai avait apportée. Sasuke soupira. Il se sentait la bouche pâteuse, la peau légèrement transpirante, et les yeux collants. L'état habituel des lendemains de cuite, quoi.

Le brun regrettait vraiment d'avoir tant bu la veille. Nan, oubliez-ça. Il regrettait d'être _allé_ à cette foutue soirée, tout court. Sérieusement, qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu lui prendre pour accepter de participer au plan ridicule de Sakura ? Elle lui avait donné des ordres clairs ; déguise toi avec le costume que je te ferais livrer, viens à ma soirée costumée, trouve un moyen de danser avec _lui_, et à force d'alcool et d'excitation, trouve un moyen de lui mettre le grappin dessus. Super. Le problème, c'est qu'il avait suivit les indications, mais de façon erronée et pas forcément dans le bon ordre.

Pour commencer, il était déjà bien éméché quand il était arrivé à la soirée. En plus, il était bien loin de l'image chaude et coquine de lapin que lui et surtout Sakura avaient visé, vu comment il s'était dépatouillé avec la séance habillage du costume. Et puis il y avait eu ce problème de... _queue et d'oreille_. En même temps, ça aurait pu arriver à tout le monde, rationalisa-t-il en avalant une autre bouffée de fumée. Il se passa quand même une main fatiguée sur le visage en songeant à ce qu'il avait fait _après_.

Oh pour la partie excitation et alcool, il avait bien réussit. Ça c'est sûr. Il se souvenait d'avoir cherché le blond des yeux, l'avoir vu avec cette... fille, cette potiche, là, et d'avoir résolument décidé qu'il fallait attirer son attention d'une façon ou d'une autre. _Mais qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, bon sang?_ Il fit rouler la cigarette très légèrement de droite à gauche entre ses lèvres, ses yeux s'élargissant malgré lui d'horreur alors qu'il se souvenait de e qu'il avait fait.

Clairement, il s'était creusé une tombe.

Il pouvait presque se revoir, aller vers Gaara d'un air boudeur, lui faire part de son mécontentement quant à la façon dont les choses tournaient – _ne, Gaara, il est collé à cette chieuse et il me regarde paaaas – _écouter d'une oreille distraite la proposition de son ami qui, Sasuke s'en rendait compte maintenant, _plaisantait_, et prendre le tout au sérieux. Il avait vidé cul sec son verre, lancé un grand sourire au rouquin (comme quoi, il était plus que saoul), et c'était parti. Il s'était hissé sur une des tables, avait attrapé la première personne qui lui était tombé sous la main – en l'occurrence un Sai pas forcément réticent – et s'était donné en spectacle. Dans son costume de lapin.

Ah, pour avoir attiré l'attention, il l'avait attiré. Son père le lui disait enfant ; "Toi, tu ne fais jamais les choses à moitié".

Mon dieu. Le pauvre homme se retournerait dans sa tombe.

Sasuke secoua la tête alors qu'il jetait le mégot encore fumant de sa cigarette par terre, sortant simultanément une autre de son paquet.

Manquerait plus que Sai le rappelle pour lui proposer de refaire leur danse, mais sans vêtements et en privé. Ha-ha. Un frisson d'effroi lui parcouru l'échine à l'idée que ça puisse arriver. Non, Sai n'était pas comme ça, si ? Il-

"Oi ! Sasuke !"

Sasuke se figea, pile au moment où il allait allumer sa cigarette. Il n'osa pas relever les yeux.

"T'es debout ? _Toi_ ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, c'est la fin du monde ?"

Un rire chaud et bien familier vint ponctuer la phrase, et Sasuke sentit la chaleur quitter son visage quand le nouvel arrivant se plaça en face de lui, lui faisant de l'ombre. Il releva les yeux pour rencontrer ceux brillants de son meilleur ami. Très vite, il les baissa à nouveau, les fixant sur sa cigarette à la place, qu'il finit d'allumer. Il rangea le briquet dans sa poche, soufflant la fumée sur le côté pour épargner le blond qui lui faisait face.

"Merde alors, comment ça se fait que personne ne m'ait prévenu ?" Naruto pris un air faussement paniqué. "Qui êtes vous et qu'avez-vous fait du teme ?"

Sasuke haussa un sourcil élégant, un rire jaune s'échappant de sa bouche.

"Ha. Ha. Ha. Je pourrais te retourner la question."

Naruto agita un doigt devant ses yeux, s'appuyant lui aussi sur la vitrine du café alors qu'il se positionnait à côté du brun. Son sourire était espiègle.

"Oui, sauf que ce n'est pas moi qui ait fait le show hier soir. Tu sais, quand Sakura avait dit costumé, j'avais plutôt pensé à un homme célèbre, un pompier ou un cow-boy... un truc du genre, tu vois ? Mais j'avoue, S'uke, tu m'as impressionné là. J'étais bouche. Bée."

Le brun lui donna une tape dans l'épaule, et un peu de cendre de sa cigarette tomba sur le pavé dans la précipitation du geste. Le blond rit, des plis se creusant au coin de ses yeux bleus lagons.

Sasuke se força à détourner le regard.

"Va te faire. Et d'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ?"

"Ha-ha", répliqua Naruto, toujours avec ce sourire qui, se dit Sasuke, devait lui faire mal aux joues à force. "Tu me connais, moi et mon credo. Le monde appartient aux gens qui se lèvent tôt !" Il pointa son corps de haut en bas à l'aide de ses mains. "Et ben voilà. Tadaa !"

Le brun lui envoya un regard équivoque, auquel le blond répondit par un rire amusé.

"Non, blague à part, tu voix la fille avec laquelle j'étais hier soir ? La blonde ?" Sasuke fronça les sourcils, presque sûr que c'était celle à l'origine de sa dépression momentanée de la veille, ainsi que la motivation principale de sa petite danse forcée. Naruto reprit ; "Et bien elle devait se lever super tôt aujourd'hui, et j'ai comme qui dirait été mis à la rue. C'est la dernière fois que je couche avec n'importe qui, ça tu peux en être sûr."

Ça n'avait jamais été beau la jalousie.

Pourtant, Sasuke eut tout le mal du monde à garder une posture détendue et un visage serein. De toute façon, depuis le temps, il était habitué. Naruto ne pouvant absolument rien garder pour lui, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il lui racontait ses aventures d'un soir voire, et c'était encore pire, celles qu'il gardait plus longtemps. Au moins, avec un peu de chance, il lui épargnerait les détails cette fois-ci.

"Pourquoi tu n'avoue pas la vérité ?" demanda-t-il après avoir tiré une taffe, optant pour une attitude taquine pour cacher son malaise. "En vrai, tu étais seul et désespéré chez toi, et tu t'es dit que quitte à ne rien faire, autant le faire dehors."

"Tu me vois vraiment comme quelqu'un de pathétique !" s'esclaffa Naruto. Bien que pathétique, Sasuke tut le fait qu'il aurait préféré cette version des évènements. "Désolé, mais j'étais bien chez cette fille... Comment elle s'appelait déjà ? Pff, peu importe. De toute façon, ce n'était pas vraiment un bon coup."

Il détendit légèrement le col de son t-shirt pour laisser entrevoir les deux marques rouges imprimées sur la peau du haut de sa clavicule.

"Tu vois ça ? Un vrai vampire, je te jure."

La cigarette du brun se consuma seule au coin de ses lèvres, alors qu'il fixait bêtement les deux suçons qui marquaient la peau bronzée. Il ignorait quelle émotion dominait à ce moment précis ; celle qui le poussait à traquer cette _conasse_ de blonde, l'envie incontrôlable d'avoir été à sa place, ou bien une soudaine vague de désir d'avoir vu cette peau si tôt le matin.

Il sentit malgré lui quelques rougeurs se répandre sur le haut de ses pommettes.

Il était si pris dans ce qu'il regardait – et regrettait maintenant d'avoir vu – qu'il en oublia que Naruto continuait de lui parler, avec de grands gestes, pointant ici et là à des marques sur son corps que cette "blonde si mauvaise au lit" lui avait laissé.

Il secoua la tête. Repris ses esprits. Afficha une expression arrogante, à des millénaires de ce qu'il pouvait vraiment ressentir.

"C'est pour ça qu'on met généralement en pratique l'un des principes fondateurs de la vie, dobe", dit-il d'une voix pleine de sagesse hautaine.

"Ah oui ? Et qu'est-ce que c'est ?"

Sasuke lui envoya un sourire narquois, prenant sa clope entre les doigts.

"L'exigence."

Cette fois-ci, ce fut lui qui se prit un coup dans le haut de l'épaule, et il lâcha malgré lui un petit rire. Naruto l'imita avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

"Tu peux parler, hein, c'est pas moi qui ait passé la fin de la soirée avec Sai..."

Le sourire de l'Uchiha se fana, et il put nettement sentir la chaleur se propager au niveau de ses joues. Sûr qu'il était pivoine, là. Voulant se défendre, il ne vit pas Naruto redevenir tout à coup plus sérieux.

"Je n'ai pas-"

"D'ailleurs, à ce propos, je voulais te dire-"

"Naruto !"

Les deux jeunes hommes se coupèrent en même temps, se retournant en un geste simultané vers la nouvelle arrivante. En voyant les cheveux roses, Sasuke grogna, se tapant mollement les yeux avec sa main libre. Merde. Il l'avait oubliée.

"Hey, Sakura", Naruto s'exclama avec un grand sourire, s'approchant de la jeune femme pour lui faire une courte embrassade. "Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?"

Sakura pointa du pouce le Starbucks par-dessus son épaule.

"Je prenais un café. J'ai dû tirer l'autre imbécile de son lit pour qu'il m'accompagne..." Elle lança un regard appuyé au brun qui continuait de fumer en évitant ses yeux. "...Mais il m'a lâchement abandonné dés qu'on a abordé un sujet un peu sensible qui justement te-"

"BLAH-blah-blah", cria presque le brun pour couvrir sa voix, ses deux orbes noirs lui _hurlant de fermer sa gueule_.

Une étincelle vengeresse brillait dans les yeux de Sakura, lui expliquant que c'était bien fait pour lui. Sasuke la fusilla du regard.

Naruto, quant à lui, riait, naïf qu'il était.

"Ha-ha, je me disais bien que le teme ne se serait jamais lever si tôt de son plein gré."

"Je pourrais te retourner le compliment", rétorqua Sakura, Sasuke ayant transvasé son regard mauvais sur le blond. "Ce n'est pas habituel de te voir avant midi toi non plus."

"Ha, touché. Je reviens de chez la blonde – d'ailleurs, toi tu pourras peut-être me dire qui c'était. Non pas que j'ai envie de la revoir. C'était justement ce que j'étais en train de dire à Sasuke. Elle était belle, mais pas si bonne que ça au pieux."

Sakura fit mine d'être choquée et donna une petite tape sur l'épaule de l'Uzumaki, avant de jeter malgré elle un coup d'œil dans la direction de Sasuke. Celui-ci détesta la pitié qu'il lit dans les yeux verts, et leva les siens au ciel. Sérieux.

"Le tombeur des ces dames n'est qu'un goujat", soupira Sakura en faisant mine d'être attristée. "Tu devrais vraiment chercher _quelqu'un_ qui te comblerait et rester avec cette _personne_", lui dit-elle en accentuant la mixité qu'impliquaient ces termes.

Naruto se gratta la tête, visiblement pas touché une seconde par la directive de la jeune femme, et lui adressa un sourire énorme.

"C'est justement pour ça que j'essaie avec plein de filles. Comme ça, je finirais bien par trouver la bonne, nan ?"

Sasuke se rendit compte de son propre pathétisme quand il dut se faire violence pour ne pas hurler 'NON !' et lui envoyer un regard larmoyant qui l'aiderait à comprendre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de chercher plus longtemps puisque lui, Sasuke, était là, prêt et à disposition. Il se morigéna lui-même pour ce comportement si indigne d'un Uchiha, mais _merde_. Qu'est-ce qu'il ne donnerait pas pour que soudainement son pénis se transforme en vagin et qu'une paire de sein lui pousse à la place de ses pectoraux, là, tout de suite.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il venait tout juste de penser, il ne put s'empêcher d'envoyer un regard noir à Naruto, qui était inconsciemment la cause de tous ses problèmes.

Celui-ci mésinterpréta visiblement la chose.

"Oh, sois pas jaloux, S'uke, tu sais que tu es le seul pour moi, peu importe ce qui arrive", le blond déclara d'une voix enfantine doublée d'un ton taquin.

Sasuke lui sourit du mieux qu'il put, d'un sourire narquois et dubitatif.

"Ne compte pas sur moi pour te retourner la pareil, alors. J'ai mes exigences, _moi_." _Ouais, et si je les écoutais, je te sauterais dessus, m'accrocherais à toi, et ne te lâcherais plus jamais_, pensa-t-il en son for intérieur. Puis leva les yeux au ciel. Pff, la mièvrerie, très peu pour lui.

"Ne, t'as vu comme il est méchant Sakura ? Je suis profondément blessé." Naruto adopta un ton blagueur. "C'est parce que tu me préfères Sai, hein ? Cachotier, va. Tu ne m'as toujours pas dit comment ça s'est finit entre vous deux hier soir..."

"Comment ?" S'exclama Sakura, se retournant immédiatement vers Sasuke les yeux ronds. "Tu as passé la nuit avec-? Mais..."

Sasuke gonfla ses joues d'ennui. Elle était bête ou quoi ? Qui l'avait réveillé ce matin ? Et elle avait vu quelqu'un avec lui ou non ? Tch, et ça se disait un génie, hein.

"Il s'est rien passé. _Rien du tout_."

Avec les regards dubitatifs soudainement braqués sur lui, il ignorait qui des deux personnes en face de lui il avait le plus envie convaincre ; Sakura pour qu'elle arrête d'être aussi peu subtile, ses yeux accusateurs bien trop expressifs faisant la navette entre lui et Naruto, ou ce dernier, pour qu'il s'ôte tout de suite de la tête l'idée que Sasuke n'était pas libre.

Ce fut le blond qui reprit alors la parole, avec un ton sérieux qui dérouta L'Uchiha.

"Dans ce cas là, c'est tant mieux", déclara-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse et en hochant la tête avec ferveur. "Ce gars là ne m'inspire pas confiance, et tu mérites cent fois mieux que lui, S'uke."

Ah.

Naruto se rendait-il seulement compte que le dit S'uke était en train de le fixer avec une expression telle que Sakura dut lui pincer le bras, alors que son pauvre cœur faisait un triple salto arrière dans sa poitrine ? Probablement pas. Merde, c'était précisément à cause de _ça_, ces petites remarques, que Sasuke n'arrivait tout bonnement pas à décrocher. A cause de ça que, malgré lui, Sasuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir ces petites pointe d'espoir et de se dire que, peut-être, quelque chose entre eux serait... possible.

Car, qu'il s'en rende compte ou non, Naruto venait tout juste d'adopter le rôle du copain jaloux et protecteur.

Il pouvait presque entendre la voix intérieure de Sakura hurler comme une groupie enragée des "je te l'avais dit, je te l'avais dit !"

Que répondre à ça ?

"De toute façon le problème est résolu, puisque je ne sors pas avec lui, et que je ne sortirais _jamais_ avec lui. Compris ?"

Il reçu deux énormes sourires en réponse à ça. L'un des deux était calculateur, narquois, et fit se demander à Sasuke pourquoi il avait accepté de suivre Sakura ce matin. Elle n'était visiblement pas saine d'esprit. Le deuxième, plus franc, fit s'élever des papillons dans le ventre du brun. Naruto passa un large bras autour des ses épaules, et le tira contre lui.

"Prends ça dans les dents, Sai. Sasuke il est à moi, et rien qu'à moi. He-he."

Sasuke laissa tomber sa cigarette mollement sous, il avait du mal à l'admettre, le choc de l'émotion. Etait-il possible de faire un arrêt cardiaque à seulement vingt-deux ans ?

* * *

Assis dans son appartement, mangeant des sushis sur l'un des tabourets qui ornaient son comptoir en pierres blanches, Sasuke méditait sur la journée qu'il venait de passer.

Naruto, Sakura et lui avait finalement décidé de passer leur dimanche matin ensemble, avant que cette dernière ne prétexte un brunch avec Gaara et sa famille pour leur faire faux-bon. Sasuke ignorait la part de vérité dans cette excuse, et la part de "vas-y je te laisse champ libre" typiquement entremetteuse de Sakura. Cela lui avait tout de même valu de passer le reste de la journée en tête à tête avec Naruto, aussi n'avait-il pas été trop regardant sur cet aspect là des choses.

L'Uchiha n'ignorait pas que beaucoup de leurs amis avaient toujours trouvé la relation qu'il entretenait avec le blond ambiguë. Toujours collé et fourré ensemble, arguant l'un avec l'autre tel un vieux petit couple, se connaissant depuis leur prime enfance, il était claire qu'ils possédaient un lien spécial. De plus, bien que Naruto fut tactile, il l'était tout particulièrement avec Sasuke, qu'il adorait toucher dés qu'il se retrouvait en sa présence – Sakura, Gaara, et même son frère que cela rendait plus qu'irritable, le lui avait déjà dit ; tout le monde n'avait pas le droit à ce type d'attention de la part de L'Uzumaki. Et Sasuke en avait encore eu la preuve cette après-midi, lorsqu'il avait joué à Fifa sur la PlayStation du blond. Qu'il perde ou qu'il gagne, il se jetait sur Sasuke, pour le chatouiller, le câliner, tout était bon pour le toucher, et ce dernier n'était pas non plus en reste, réciproquant chacune des attentions.

Sasuke se massa les tempes.

Une chose était sûre, ses sentiments pour Naruto ne disparaîtraient pas de sitôt. Et maintenant... maintenant, il avait deux choix. Garder la tête baissée et s'écraser jusqu'à ce que cet idiot de blond trouve définitivement la femme de sa vie, ou agir enfin en Uchiha et prendre en main son destin. Phrase cucul qui prenait tout son sens à ce moment précis dans sa caboche brune.

Après tout, on ne lui avait jamais enseigné la passivité.

Et peut-être... peut-être que Naruto était pareil, non ? Ressentait la même chose ? Peut-être que tout cela pourrait bien se terminer, et que dans quelques années, ils riraient tous les deux d'avoir tant attendu et se morigènerait de ne pas avoir agis plus vite...

Sasuke posa ses baguettes à côté de son assiette, puis s'empara de son portable posé à côté de la carafe d'eau.

Il composa le numéro qu'il avait appris par cœur, et porta l'appareil à son oreille, avant qu'une voix féminine ne finisse pas répondre.

"Sakura ? T'as gagné. Je marche. Dis-moi ce qu'il faut que je fasse."

* * *

Review ?


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : **_Naruto & cie appartiennent au grand, à l'unique, à l'incroyable Masashi Kishimoto._

**A/N :** _Bien que je n'aime pas spécialement les loooongues notes d'auteurs, autant que je clarifie quelques petites choses ; _

_- APRES avoir longuement traîné, ce chapitre est finalement terminé. Mon avis ? Il est long, un peu lent, mais... il faut bien mettre l'intrigue en place, non ? (: Et je peux maintenant certifier que l'histoire fera cinq chapitres au total, ni plus ni moins._

_- SINON pour cette petite question qui est beaucoup revenue... **Sasunaru** ou **Narusasu** ? Il faut savoir que je n'aime **pas** trancher entre les deux, ni le côté dominant-dominé que ça implique souvent. Aussi, on peut le prendre comme on veut, selon ses préférences. **Toutefois**, je suis (bien malgré moi) influencée par le Narusasu que j'ai tendance à préférer... mais bon, sasUKE, nan ? (; Aussi, pour le **caractère** de Sasuke ; je suis désolée s'il peut apparaître OCC, mais il faut prendre en compte qu'il n'y a pas eut de massacre dans cette histoire, et donc point d'énormes raisons qui l'obligeraient à devenir une personne froide, renfermée, arrogante, etc. etc. (Bien que ça perce un peu...)_

_- AUSSI, un grand **MERCI** à toutes les personnes qui ont laissé une review, fav ou follow ma fic, c'est super cool et super encourageant pour une première ! (J'ai souris comme une déb*los pendant deux jours, grâce à vous :D). Vous avez donc toute ma gratitude ! Je répondrais normalement aux reviews... dans genre cinq minutes ? (J'ai eu des semaines très occupées...) _

_- FINALEMENT, cette fic n'est ni beta-isée, ni corrigée, aussi quelques petites fautes ont tendance à se glisser dedans... Désolée ? _

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture.

_.-._

**Going In for the Kill**

.-.

* * *

Chapitre 2

* * *

Ils étaient assis en tailleur, face à face, au beau milieu du salon de Sakura.

Celle-ci fixait son vis-à-vis avec une intensité vaguement pensive, sa tête légèrement penchée sur la gauche. Après une longue minute de silence, ses lèvres se séparèrent pour prendre une brève inspiration. Enfin, la conclusion – tant attendue – arriva.

"Ce qu'il faut changer, c'est ton attitude."

Le ton était confiant, assuré, et Sasuke releva un sourcil méprisant, posture devenant inconsciemment plus défensive.

"Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, mon attitude ?"

Une violente petite tape sur la main, doublée d'un regard noir, répondit à son ton agressivement mordant. Il retira bien vite cette première, et essaya de ne pas paraître outragé, massant la peau endolorie en envoyant à son interlocutrice sa propre version du regard de la mort-qui-tue. Après des années d'expérience et une enfance passée à imiter celui de son père devant le miroir, autant dire qu'il n'était pas peu impressionnant.

Pourtant, Sakura n'y prêta guère attention, préférant reprendre le fil de son explication d'une voix qu'elle voulait visiblement plus sereine. Sasuke se fit la réflexion qu'elle ressemblait à un vieux sage. Un vieux sage d'à peine vingt-trois ans aux cheveux roses, certes, mais l'un n'empêchait pas l'autre.

Si l'on se fiait à ce qu'on pouvait trouver sur Internet, en tout cas.

"Ton attitude, pour le moment, est _platonique_", exposa-t-elle en hochant la tête sévèrement. "Naruto est tactile – et tout particulièrement avec toi – alors profites-en. Il faut que tu montres que tu es aussi 'à prendre' que toute ces grognasses qu'il se tape. Deviens, je ne sais pas moi, plus accessible, plus _sexy_."

"Eh, mais je suis-"

"Oui, oui, on sait. Tu es magnifique, beau, splendide et séduisant." Et elle était à court de synonyme. "Mais ça ne suffit pas. _Plus_. Alors, maintenant, tu vas devoir lui... faire la cour en bonne et due forme, si tu vois ce que je veux dire." Et elle lui fit un clin d'œil, laissant planer le sous-entendu. Puis elle avisa l'expression de pure perplexité qui se peignit sur les traits de son meilleur ami. Merde. "Ôtes moi d'un doute, là. Tu sais... _flirter_, hein ?"

Le visage de Sasuke se ferma par réflexe, dans l'intention de cacher n'importe quelle émotion qui aurait pu passer sur ses traits à cet instant précis.

A savoir, le choc. Rapidement remplacé par du mépris.

Non mais qu'est-ce qu'elle entendait par là, d'abord ? Sasuke était un Uchiha, il n'avait pas besoin de, de _flirter_, comme elle disait. Lui, il regardait la personne qui l'intéressait, et celle-ci se déshabillait dans la seconde. Ça avait toujours marché comme ça, que ce soit son premier petit ami ou sa dernière coucherie désespéré quelques mois plus tôt. Flirter ? C'était pour les roturiers, ça.

"Ohlala", soupira Sakura, semblant soudain s'adresser à quelqu'un d'autre. "J'avais complètement oublié à qui je parlais." Elle secoua la tête, et plongea son regard vert dans celui de son interlocuteur, posant ses mains sur chacun de ses genoux. "Alors Sasuke, si tu veux que ça marche, il va falloir que tu mettes tout de suite ton égo de côté. Et je parle de tout cet immense amas d'orgueil qui te poursuit."

"Je ne-"

"_Oui_, tu es un Uchiha", le coupa-t-elle immédiatement, écartant sa vexation d'un rapide secouement de tête. "Oui, tu es _Sasuke_ Uchiha. Mais invoquer ton nom de famille comme une arme de séduction massive ne va pas marcher sur Naruto. S'il n'a rien fait depuis deux ans, ce n'est pas maintenant qu'il va tout à coup se réveiller."

La réalité était dure à entendre, et Sasuke préféra relever le menton d'un air pointu plutôt que d'abdiquer. Peut-être passait-il trop de temps avec Sakura, parce qu'il était impossible qu'elle ait pu le cerner à ce point. Ou alors il se ramollissait sérieusement.

Quelle horrible pensée.

"En plus", continua la jeune femme, inconsciente du vague trouble intérieur du brun, "il est légèrement à l'ouest. Avec Naruto, il faut être... non, pas brusque, mais... il va falloir que tu prennes le taureau par les cornes, tu vois ? Ne pas faire dans la dentelle, ni dans le subtil. Il n'y comprend malheureusement rien." Elle leva les yeux au ciel, comme excédée. "Non-non, tu vas devoir te déclarer avec des actions, des mots, sans y passer par quatre chemins. Il faut que tu lui montres que la chasse est ouverte, et que tu l'as marqué comme ta proie."

Intéressante analogie.

Solennellement, et avec une sérénité qu'il était loin de ressentir, Sasuke posa ses propres mains sur celles déjà placées au niveau de ses genoux. Il prit une courte inspiration.

"Ok, ok, je peux faire ça."

Il n'en était absolument pas convaincu, mais plutôt mourir que de le montrer.

Sakura parut ravie.

"Super, vraiment super !" sourit-elle de toutes ses dents. "Et ça tombe bien pour toi, parce que j'ai plein d'idées géniales !"

S'il y avait eu un dernier moment pour reculer, c'était bien celui-ci. Pourtant, le brun déglutit, tentant d'étouffer la peur croissante que lui inspirait un tel regard – presque hystérique, s'il avait dû donner son avis – chez la jeune femme, et hocha imperceptiblement la tête.

"Vas-y. Qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?"

* * *

**Tentative n°1 : Déclaration musicale (ou florale).**

"Sérieusement, tu as lu au moins deux pages de ce putain de torchon ? C'est de. La. Merde. C'est clair ? Tu pourrais foutre des photos de nana à poile sur la couverture que personne ne l'achèterait. Genre, je sais même pas comment ça a pu atterrir ici."

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, feuilletant le manuscrit que son collègue venait de poser – _jeter_ – sur son bureau avec désintérêt.

"Ecoute Suigetsu-"

"Non, non ! Je ne veux pas entendre de remarques avant que tu n'es au moins lu les deux premières phrases. _Après_ tu me diras ce que tu veux."

Sasuke envoya un regard mauvais au pâle jeune homme en face de lui qui, indifférent, ouvrit sa petite bouteille d'eau pour en boire une gorgée. Partagé entre la volonté de ne pas se laisser diriger si facilement, et celle de voir Suigetsu se calmer au plus vite, Sasuke finit par soupirer et ouvrir le manuscrit à la première page. Si partager le bureau avec un autre stagiaire pouvait être sympa, des fois, ça le gonflait sérieusement.

"J'espère pour toi que tu ne me fais pas perdre mon temps. Bon, alors ; _'Si la notion de tractopellisme_" – Il ignora l'interjection de Suigetsu ; 'c'est un mot, ça ?' – "_ne synthétise qu'un désir caverneux de conduite d'un tisonnier, je ne possédais les saillies pour portraiturer l'estampe de cette donzelle_.'" Un petit silence suivit, alors que le brun écarquillait les yeux. "Ah. Oui. En effet."

"Ouais, 'en effet' comme tu dis. Je pense que le petit malin s'est amusé à chopper tous les putains de synonymes les plus compliqués de la planète pour sortir une phrase qui n'a absolument ni queue ni tête."

Poussé par une sorte de curiosité expérimentale, Sasuke hocha vaguement la tête en feuilletant le manuscrit de nouveau, et en prêtant réellement attention aux mots qui lui apparaissaient cette fois-ci. Après 'adamantin', 'immarcescible', et 'chatoyante mystagogie', il finit par refermer l'ouvrage, plissant les lèvres.

"Hn."

"Tu sais", continua Suigetsu avec véhémence, "je crois même qu'il y a une scène de cul dans ce bouquin. Enfin selon l'auteur, il y en a une. Dis-toi que je n'ai même pas réussi à la trouver. Remarque, si ça se trouve je l'ai lu, hein, je m'en suis juste pas rendu compte..."

Malgré lui, un petit sourire amusé vint se dessiner sur les lèvres de Sasuke. Il devait reconnaître que, parfois, on pouvait rencontrer de grands malades.

"Mais... tu l'as vraiment lu ? En entier ?"

Peut-être était-il plus appliqué à la tâche que Sasuke ne le pensait. Suigetsu lui fit des yeux ronds.

"Ça va pas ? Je me suis tapé une cinquantaine de pages, et je comprenais toujours pas l'intrigue alors, après avoir failli en faire du papier journal pour feu, j'ai finis par venir te voir. Je me suis dit que tu saurais quoi faire."

Le brun lui envoya un regard peu impressionné, avant de checker l'heure sur son téléphone portable. Tiens, il faudrait qu'il rappelle Itachi...

"Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu viens me voir moi, justement. Tu n'as qu'à le renvoyer et dire ce qui est. Ils ne peuvent pas le prendre, c'est tout."

Suigetsu secoua immédiatement la tête, retroussant ses lèvres en une grimace qui laissait entrevoir ses canines anormalement pointues.

"Non, non, je peux pas faire ça. Tu sais qui est l'auteur de ce- cette _chose_ ? C'est le neveu de notre manager. Son putain de neveu. Merde, quoi."

Et là, il lui envoya un regard si pitoyable que Sasuke ne put retenir un petit éclat de rire, moqueur. Un, puis deux. Qui se transformèrent rapidement en trois.

"Eh, tu te fous de ma gueule en plus ? Je devrais-"

"_SASUKE_ _!_"

Avant que Suigetsu ne puisse terminer sa phrase, la porte de leur bureau commun s'ouvrit en un grand mouvement fracassant, et un blond à moitié furieux surgit dans la pièce, quatre autres hommes absolument inconnus au bataillon le suivant gaiement, tous munis d'un instrument. Les yeux de Sasuke s'écarquillèrent.

"Je- Quoi ?"

Suigetsu se redressa lui aussi, son expression de lamentation se métamorphosant en une appréhension aux accents légèrement sadiques, ses yeux faisant la navette entre le brun et le nouvel arrivant.

"SASUKE !", hurla de nouveau un Naruto rouge au niveau du visage, et qui pointait un doigt menaçant sur les quatre musiciens habillés en... costard jeune pipi. Qu'est-ce que... "Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?!"

Totalement perdu, Sasuke se redressa à son tour sur son siège, sourcils froncés. Il allait ouvrir la bouche quand-

"Bon, bah, à tout à l'heure Sasuke", lui déclara Suigetsu avec un regard entendu. "Tu sais ce qu'on dit, hein, à chacun sa merde."

Puis il lâcha un petit ricanement avant de se saisir du manuscrit, d'adresser un vague signe à la cantonade, et de s'éclipser, fermant la porte derrière lui. Sasuke se retrouva à nouveau seul face aux cinq-

"Sasuke. J'attends ton explication", déclara Naruto d'un ton froid.

Le brun cligna des yeux. Une fois. Puis deux.

"Mais- Je ne comprends pas ce que..."

"Ah ! Tu ne comprends pas ? Vas-y, je vais t'aider." Il se tourna vers les quatre hommes. "Na-ru-to", articula-t-il.

Avant que Sasuke n'est même le temps d'intégrer ce qui était en train de se passer, le petit groupe s'anima et, tel la pub qui passait en ce moment à la télé, celui à la trompette et celui à la mini-guitare se mirent à jouer, avant que l'homme aux maracas ne les rejoigne. Enfin, le dernier s'avança, fit un énorme sourire, et se mit à chanter, adoptant une posture dansante des plus ringardes.

"_Quand je vois tes yeux, je suis amoureux, quand j'entends ta vois, je suis fou de toi. Quand-"_

"Et ils chantent comme ça DES qu'on dit mon prénom depuis dix heures du matin – et je peux t'assurer que beaucoup de gens disent mon prénom à mon travail,sale bâtard, _à mon putain de travail, _et ils ont tout un répertoire des chansons les plus débile de- _Sasuke_ ! Arrange moi ça !"

"Quoi ? Mais j'y suis pour rien, je ne-"

"_J'prépare des discours, pour te faire la cour, mais j'peux plus-"_

"Mens pas ! Je sais que tu m'en veux à cause de- de- Bon, pour le moment je ne sais pas encore pourquoi, mais sache que quoi que ça puisse être, je suis désolé. _Désolé_, ok ? Ça me tue vraiment de te le dire, mais je vais craquer sinon. Alors arrête d'être rancunier comme ça et, je t'en supplie, vire les. J'en peux plus et – Mais vous allez la fermer, oui ?"

Derrière lui, les quatre hommes lui adressèrent un sourire désolé qui n'apparaissait guère si sincère que cela, sans arrêter leur chanson. Celui aux maracas, toutefois, s'avança légèrement et murmura un bref 'on est payé pour toute la journée, désolé' qui sonna légèrement vindicatif.

Naruto reporta ses yeux – d'un bleu lagon étonnamment brillant aujourd'hui, nota Sasuke – sur le brun, et on pouvait y lire un mélange de frustration, de fatigue et de colère. Une colère qui fit tiquer l'Uchiha. Et pas de la bonne façon.

"Arrête de me regarder comme ça", finit-il par dire, son expression laissant de côté la perplexité au profit d'un mépris agacé. "Qu'est-ce qui te fais dire que j'ai quoi que ce soit avoir avec ces _abrutis_ ?"

Il ignora l'interjection d'un des musiciens apparemment froissé par la remarque, et se leva de sa chaise, croisant ses bras sur son torse. Honnêtement.

En face lui, le blond plissa ses yeux.

"Oh arrête. Ne m'envoie pas de petit mot si c'est pour ensuite jouer les innocents. '_On dîne ensemble demain soir ? S.U.'_ Tu es le seul à avoir ces initiales dans mon entourage ! Et à bien y réfléchir, tu es le seul à avoir un humour aussi tordu et sadique aussi. Sérieusement, teme, des chanteurs d'opérette ?"

Tout à coup, et aussi bête que cela puisse paraître, tout devint clair pour Sasuke, qui avait commencé à fusiller du regard son vis-à-vis après la remarque sur l'humour. Sa bouche s'ouvrit en un petit 'o' qui laissait transparaître sa toute nouvelle compréhension. Et il se morigéna de ne pas y avoir pensé plutôt. En même temps...

_Il allait tuer Sakura. _

Ça, c'était clair.

Et il allait tuer ces débiles de chanteurs qui étaient en train de lui filer une migraine. Les dits-musiciens venaient de passer à une nouvelle chanson qui ressemblait dangereusement à _Aimer Jusqu'à l'Impossible._ Un carnaval qui s'apparentait de plus en plus à un carnage.

Ok. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à gérer tout ça.

Sa première solution fut de prendre un air arrogant.

"Je- Oui, et bien ça t'apprendras à me- à me faire poireauter pendant des heures. Hn."

Freestyle complet. Il ne savait absolument pas mentir. A sa décharge, il n'avait jamais eu besoin de le faire. Même enfant, Itachi se chargeait de falsifier la vérité à sa place. D'ailleurs, maintenant qu'il y repensait, il fallait _vraiment_ qu'il le rappelle...

"Qu- QUOI ? De quoi tu me parles, là ?" s'égosilla à moitié Naruto, yeux exorbités.

"De- d'hier." Maudite hésitation. "Ouais, crois pas que j'ai oublié."

Sur quoi il agita sa main en l'air, faisant mine de disposer du blond. _Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu marqueras des points, mon pote_, lui murmura une petite voix à l'oreille. Coupable, il vit une étincelle de confusion passer dans les yeux bleus, vite évacuée par de la colère.

"On n'avait rien prévu, de quoi tu me parles ? Et puis arrête de dire des conneries, j'en ai marre. Je sais pas ce que tu me fais là, mais je marche pas."

Sasuke allait ouvrir la bouche, mais il se fit devancer encore une fois.

"C'est bon, j'me casse. "

Et avant que le brun ne puisse sortir un son de plus, Naruto fit demi-tour et ouvrit la porte pour s'engager dans le couloir, suivit par la troupe de joyeux chanteurs.

"On dîne quand même ensemble, demain soir ?" tenta Sasuke, conscient de la futilité de l'acte.

Et pour cause, il fut récompensé par l'arrêt total du blond, qui se retourna pour le fusiller du regard. Moins impressionnant que les Uchiha, bien sûr, mais suffisant pour faire grimacer celui qui se trouvait derrière son bureau. Naruto lui envoya un dernier regard suspicieux avant de définitivement sortir du bureau.

"Oh aller, c'était une plaisanterie, dobe", Sasuke croassa faiblement, avant de déglutir en entendant la porte claquer, suivie par le son étouffé de la voix du musicien principal.

Se sentant presque vidé de ses forces, il soupira, se laissant retomber dans son fauteuil. Puis il posa son coude sur le bureau, et sa tête sur sa main, se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Il resta ainsi pendant approximativement quatorze minutes et trente-huit secondes.

Et il réfléchit.

Finalement, la fin de sa torpeur se traduit par la recherche de son téléphone portable, qu'il retrouva sous un dossier rouge sang. Il le déverrouilla et composa un numéro rapidement, avant de porter l'appareil à son oreille.

Une voix féminine lui répondit. Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

"Sakura ? Tu peux m'expliquer pourquoi les fleurs qu'on avait soigneusement choisies et que _tu_ étais sensé envoyer se sont magiquement transformées en un _putain _de quatuor jaune pipi ?"

* * *

**Tentative n°2 : Déclaration anonyme (ou épistolaire).**

"Oh, attends, attends, je ne t'ai pas raconté la meilleure, dernièrement ?"

Sasuke enfourna gracieusement l'un des samossas bien trempé de sauce dans sa bouche, avant de laisser un fin sourire narquois étirer ses lèvres.

"La meilleure, vraiment ?"

Il se prit un poing dans l'épaule, ce qui eut le don d'effacer son petit rictus. Personne n'appréciait le sarcasme de nos jours, grommela-t-il intérieurement, se la frottant. Il nota cependant du coin de l'œil que l'action avait valu que le blond se rapproche un peu plus de lui. Et il n'avait pas repris sa place initiale.

Un bon point pour un mauvais, se dit-il, haussant les épaules, se sentant naïvement enchanté par le fait pourtant insignifiant.

"Ta gueule, je parle sérieusement, là", le réprimanda Naruto avec une moue boudeuse.

Sasuke ne put résister.

"Sérieusement ?" releva-t-il d'un ton faussement hautain. "Sérieusement comme dans... réfléchi ? Le contraire de stupidement ? Sérieusement le- aïe!"

Naruto venait de lui enfoncer deux doigts vengeurs entre les côtes.

Et avait également dû se rapprocher encore un (tout petit) peu.

L'Uchiha fut alors pris de l'envie de recommencer et de se moquer encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'il finisse sur ses genoux. Même si... Ouais. C'était débile. Totalement. _Ta gueule Sasuke. _

"Eh, t'es pas trop en position de te moquer, nan ? Je veux dire, après le coup que tu m'as fait la semaine dernière, je me comporte déjà en bon prince en t'invitant chez moi-"

Sasuke manqua de s'étouffer avec un des nems. Ou fit semblant, tout du moins.

"M'inviter ? Si je n'avais pas apporté à manger, tu ne m'aurais jamais laissé rentrer. Sans compter ta négociation forcée..." Il fit une pause, fronçant son nez délicat. "Tu pensais franchement que j'allais accepter de laisser la nourriture et de repartir ?"

Naruto détourna la tête, reportant son attention sur l'ensemble des mets orientaux.

"Détail, détail... Et puis on s'en fiche de qui a invité qui. Après l'humiliation que tu m'as faite subir sur mon propre lieu de travail, je crois que j'aurais pu t'imposer plus qu'une seule et simple semaine de silence."

Le brun roula des yeux, visiblement peu impressionné. Il secoua la tête.

"C'était une blague", marmonna-t-il, optant pour l'excuse bancale de la plaisanterie que Sakura et lui avait décidé d'adopter après le désastre de la semaine passée.

Si Naruto ne lui avait pas parlé pendant sept jours _merci aux chanteurs d'opérette_, lui-même avait évité la cause de cette catastrophe – une jeune femme diabolique qui méritait le pire des châtiments pour ne pas la nommer – pendant au moins soixante douze heures. Puis il avait fini par l'appeler à contrecœur pour lui demander comment régler tout ce bazar, vu que c'était _sa_ faute à elle en premier lieu (elle avait justifié son acte impardonnable par un article de quelque magazine féminin qui certifiait que l'homme réagissait bien aux vibrations musicales).

Ce qui le conduisit ici, ce soir, à manger des _oriental nibbles _qu'il avait patiemment apportés à son soi-disant meilleur ami. Meilleur ami qui, sans appréciation aucune, était en train de s'empiffrer goulûment.

"Une blague qui aurait pu me coûter mon job, sale bâtard, vu que tout le monde me regardait en mode super chelou. Quoi que ça t'aurais probablement fais rire aussi, hein ?"

Sasuke n'allait franchement pas répondre à ce genre de supputation.

"Hn."

Naruto fit une pause, le regarda pendant un instant, puis secoua la tête. Il se réattaqua à sa nourriture.

"Bref, je disais ? Ah, oui. Alors tu ne sais pas la dernière ? Ce qui m'est arrivé ? J'ai rencontré une grande psychopathe ! Mais attention, quand je dis psychopathe, j'entends une sorte de malade obsessive et fanatique de voyeurisme."

Ses yeux se firent gros et ronds, comme pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles. Le front de Sasuke se plissa. Voilà qui sortait de l'ordinaire. En même temps, Naruto avait une forte tendance à l'exagération, ce qui avait en retour tendance à vous faire voir des éléphants là où il n'y avait qu'une souris.

Sasuke marqua une pause. La métaphore était bien pauvre, il le concédait, mais elle résumait bien l'idée générale.

"Fanatique de voyeurisme ?" répéta-t-il, sceptique, tout en triant les samossas restants et les espèces de... _trucs_ bizarres qui ressemblaient à de très fins et très longs nems oranges.

Il releva les yeux sur un Naruto qui hochait frénétiquement la tête, bouche pleine. Ses cils étaient vraiment longs.

"Si-si, j'te jure. Genre elle sait plein de trucs bizarres sur moi, ça me fait franchement flipper. Le pire, S'uke, elle est folle amoureuse."

Un des sourcils se releva pour rejoindre la masse de cheveux noirs en haut du front pâle, la phrase le faisant sortir de son hébétude.

"Amoureuse ?"

"Ouais, et de moi. Finalement il n'y a pas que toi qui es la cible de plein de femmes, ne teme ? Moi aussi je reçois des lettres d'amûûûr", rit le blond en prenant une voix de crécelle. Puis il reprit son sérieux ; "Cela dit, je dois dire que j'étais un peu effrayé, honnêtement. Et même carrément."

Sasuke se raidit sur place. Attendez...

"Une lettre, tu dis ?"

Il déglutit. Supplia le ciel pour qu'il soit en train de se tromper.

"Yep. Reçue il y a exactement deux jours. Je te l'aurais bien montrée avant, mais je devais te bouder. Tu sais, pour sauver les apparences et tout ça..."

Cette fois-ci, le brun s'humecta les lèvres, raide comme un arc. Naruto finissait tranquillement son assiette à côté, inconscient de la soudaine tension qui animait son interlocuteur.

"Mais tu... tu dois bien aimer les lettres, non ?" Il laissa échapper malgré lui un petit rire nerveux. "Tu dis toujours que tu tomberais amoureux de la première personne qui t'en enverrai une. Ha."

Ou du moins c'est ce que Sasuke se rappelait d'une conversation légèrement hargneuse lors de leurs quinze ans, quand Naruto lui avait reproché de ne pas se réjouir de recevoir quotidiennement de nombreuses lettres d'amour de toutes aussi nombreuses admiratrices anonymes.

"C'est vrai, j'ai dit ça ?" Naruto releva la tête, sourcils froncés, avant de hausser les épaules. "Je pourrais, c'est pas faux. Mais là... Honnêtement, la lettre est juste effrayante. Quand je dis psychopathe, c'est pire que ça, Sasuke. C'est même... c'est même pire qu'Itachi !"

Il était en effet à noter que les relations qui liaient son meilleur ami à son frère étaient plus que houleuses, sachant qu'Itachi n'aimait pas Naruto, et que ce dernier en était terrifié. Ce qui était très souvent compris et accepté par son entourage, vu que l'aîné des Uchiha pouvait se montrer assez... intense, avec ceux qu'il ne portait pas dans son cœur.

Le tout avait tendance à agacer le cadet Uchiha, qui croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Arrête avec lui."

"Oh, tu sais que j'ai raison. Et il me déteste. Mais passons. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que... Je pense très sérieusement à appelé Shino, tu sais, celui dont le père bosse à Interpole ? Ouais, pour qu'il me retrouve celle qui m'a envoyé ça." Naruto se pencha en avant vers son ami, qui avait curieusement pris une teinte plus pâle encore à l'annonce. "Elle sait _plein_ de trucs, S'uke, genre que j'aime le orange, les ramens, tout ce qui touche à la musique et-"

"...tout le monde sait ça", grommela Sasuke, de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

Naruto secoua la tête.

"Tu parles ! Elle m'a écrit qu'elle, elle _aimait_ ça. Tous mes soi-disant 'petits défauts' – défauts mon cul, soit dit en passant – parce que c'est aussi ce qui fait qu'elle m'aime. Et genre, elle sait des trucs hyper précis, je veux dire _plus_ précis encore que les ramens. Imagine un peu, elle sait- elle sait que je suis _à moitié Australien_ ! Personne ne sait _ça_ ! A part mes amis les plus proches, mais-"

Peut-être était-il temps de tout déballer ?

"Et... comment tu sais que c'est une fille ?" le coupa Sasuke, à peu près calme en apparence, et complètement nerveux intérieurement.

"Qui tu veux que ce soit, un chien ?" Il explosa de rire. "Ou même un mec ?"

Le blond avait visiblement parlé sans réfléchir avant d'éclater de rire encore une fois, et s'arrêta lorsqu'il avisa le regard à peine peiné de son vis-à-vis. Il grimaça.

"Désolé, S'uke. Je sais que toi t'es... Mais justement, moi je n'intéresse pas les gars. Non-non."

L'Uchiha n'hésita qu'une demi-seconde.

"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?"

Et là, d'une façon qui réveilla ce bon vieil et stupide doute, un éclat très spécial éclaira la pupille du blond, alors qu'il détourna presque maladroitement les yeux. Il n'aurait su dire ce que c'était, mais le regard fit bondir stupidement le petit papillon situé dans la cage thoracique de Sasuke.

Naruto changea aussitôt d'expression, et sorti son portable.

"Je te dis que c'est une fille", dit-il, et cela sonnait étrangement comme un changement de sujet aux oreilles du brun, qui ne su comment l'interpréter.

Les doigts de L'Uzumaki se mirent à pianoter sur les touches de l'appareil.

"Attends, attends", marmonna-t-il, "je l'ai quelque part là dedans..."

Soudain, son visage s'éclaira.

"Ah, ah, je l'ai !" claironna-t-il. "Vise moi un peu le passage... C'est pas le pire, mais ça donne déjà un petit aperçu. _Ton regard intensément cyan me liquéfie les intestins, et je ne vois en lui que douceur et passion, qui me rappellent ces fois où tu as parlé à ma personne, et où malgré l'haleine ramen-eisée _– note l'invention du mot ; pas très flatteur, hein ? – _ne me donne que plus envie de t'embrasser. _Attention, je crois que c'est censé rimer. _Parfois je t'observe _– bonjour la psychopathe – _et je ne peux qu'imaginer notre potentiel avenir commun, un avenir fais de ton rire, de moi dans un habit orange pour te plaire, et de notre nid d'amour bien loin d'être vulgaire. _Je continue ou ça te suffit ? Sérieusement, quel mec qui se respecte enverrait ça ?"

Discrètement, Sasuke lassa tomber sa tête dans sa main, consterné. Il avait dit, dit et redit à Sakura d'y aller mollo avec les tartines de sentimentalités dans la lettre. S'il avait dû s'écouter, il aurait envoyé un bref ;

_"Hey. Je t'aime. Anonyme"_.

Et lorsque Naruto serait venu le voir complètement retourné et paradoxalement songeur – parce qu'il venait _toujours_ le voir quand il se passait quelque chose dans sa vie – il lui aurait annoncé que l'envoyeur n'était pas si anonyme que cela, et qu'il regardait présentement le destinateur de la lettre... (Puis il y aurait eu du sexe. Beaucoup, beaucoup de sexe.)

Or, comme l'idée de la missive venait de Sakura, celle-ci avait imposé un style et une façon de faire dégoulinante de sentiments et d'émotions pour la plupart inconnus du brun. Se croyant digne de Shakespeare, la jeune femme s'était lancée dans un long monologue qui relatait tout ce que Sasuke pouvait aimer chez Naruto selon elle, discours qu'elle lui avait soi-disant arraché un soir de fête où il s'était senti particulièrement dépressif (sans rire). Elle avait insisté sur le caractère inconscient-de-ce-qui-l'entoure de Naruto, et avait envoyé la lettre tel quel avant même qu'il ait pu lui-même la relire. Ou la lire, tout simplement. Parce que, honnêtement, il n'avait à peu près aucune idée du contenu.

Bref. Il s'attendait à des pots cassés de toute façon.

Et _que_ répondre à ça ?

Il ne voyait qu'une chose.

"Maintenant que tu le dis, je crois avoir entendu Ino et Sakura parler de Hinata. Elle voulait t'envoyer un petit quelque chose..."

* * *

**Tentative n°3 : Déclaration physique (ou alcoolisée).**

"Vas-y."

"J'y vais ?"

"Vas-y."

Un verre qui se lève, puis qui se vide. Une gorge opaline qui déglutit. Un regard déterminé, quoique légèrement vague.

"J'y vais."

Un pas. Deux pas. Trois pas. La musique qui résonne. Qui bourdonne dans sa tête.

_Objectif verrouillé._

Les deux bras s'ouvrent.

"Naru-"

La cible s'est décalée. Le sujet s'écrase dans la table derrière, seul présentoir où se trouvent toutes les consommations liquides de la soirée._ L'alcool, quoi._

"Hey ! Merde, que quelqu'un l'aide, Sasuke s'est ramassé !"

Un vague grognement ; tout le monde qui rit ; un blond qui se retourne, surpris.

"Teme ?"

Humiliation.

* * *

**Tentative n°3 Bis : Re : Déclaration physique (ou alcoolisée).**

"Hey, Sakura, si tu pars, tu veux bien ramener Sasuke ? Il arrête pas de se frotter contre moi, je crois qu'il a un peu beaucoup trop bu."

Vague sourire gêné.

"Pas de soucis."

* * *

**Tentative n°4 : Déclaration naturelle (ou mal interprétée).**

Celle-ci n'avait pas été préméditée. C'était arrivé comme ça, lorsque Naruto avait fait appel à Sasuke pour aller se balader dans le parc à cinq minutes de chez lui. Inuzuka ayant cours et refusant strictement de laisser son chien Akamaru seul chez lui, il le lui avait confié – sa mère ne pouvant s'en occuper comme d'habitude, à cause d'une sordide histoire de machine à laver détruite. Aussi le blond avait-il convaincu l'Uchiha de le suivre pour sortir le canidé.

Après une demi-heure de marche, de jeux et de plaisanteries plus ou moins vaseuses, ils s'étaient assis dans l'herbe, profitant du soleil qui baignait le terrain comme de nombreuses autres personnes autour d'eux, et laissant Akamaru courir librement où il voulait.

Puis c'était arrivé.

Sasuke avait fait un commentaire sarcastique à propos d'une dame d'une certaine corpulence allongée plus haut sur leur droite, ce qui avait envoyé Naruto dans un grand éclat de rire.

Mi-allongé, mi-assis, il rejeta sa tête en arrière, ses lèvres – plutôt pleines pour un homme – se retroussant en un sourire éclatant, un rire grave et familier s'échappant aisément de sa gorge. Ses yeux à moitié plissés luisaient d'un bleu légèrement plus foncé que le ciel, bien que beaucoup plus beau, et sa peau semblait fête pour refléter les rayons du soleil.

Et il était magnifique.

Sasuke ? Sous le charme.

Il déglutit.

"Putain, je t'aime."

Les mots lui échappèrent en un soupir, et il ne se rendit tout d'abord pas compte qu'il les avait pensé tout haut. Ce n'est que lorsque l'expression d'hilarité se fana sur le visage du blond, que le sang de l'Uchiha ne fit qu'un tour. Avant de s'arrêter au niveau de ses pommettes.

Il était prêt à se corriger, ses lèvres se séparant avec empressement, puis les resserra tout aussi tôt, les scellant.

Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il fallait bien que ça sorte, non ?

Sasuke tenta d'ignorer les battements devenus tumultueux de son cœur, ses mains se crispant malgré lui sous la nervosité.

Un regard tout à fait étrange passa dans les yeux du blond, toute trace de sourire effacée. Ses paupières papillonnèrent très légèrement, et Sasuke se sentit soudain envoûté par la gravité qu'il put lire dans les prunelles. Ce fut pourtant très court. Terriblement court.

La seconde d'après, le regard se voila d'une teinte étrange mais amusé, et un sourire énorme barra à nouveau le visage de Naruto. De nouveau, un éclat de rire franchit la barrière de sa bouche, alors qu'il attira Sasuke à lui.

Putain de faux espoirs.

"Moi aussi je t'aime teme, tu es le meilleur ami que je n'ai jamais eu." Il se pencha vers lui avec un regard conspirateur. "Et même meilleur que Kiba." Puis il lui planta un énorme bisou, plutôt baveux, sur la joue avec un gros 'SMOUTCH'.

Sasuke le repoussa immédiatement avec un "Arrh" dégoûté. La réaction fut naturelle et, à l'inverse de ce que Naruto put penser d'elle – à savoir que le Sasuke grognon qu'il connaissait aimait à se plaindre de n'importe quelle marque d'affection –, elle découlait d'un malaise qui était en train de le saisir de la tête au pied, se répandre dans tout son corps. Il ne pouvait pas _rester_ à côté de lui. La peau de sa joue le picotait, mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

Il se sentait mal. Juste mal.

Ce genre de phrase le faisait bien plus hésité que n'importe quelle autre tentative ratée qu'il avait déjà essuyée, mais il se força quand même à afficher un petit sourire.

"Hn, dobe."

"Quand même... Tu deviendrais pas un petit peu sentimental, S'uke ?"

Même un petit peu trop.

Le brun se contenta de le pousser avec son bras gauche.

* * *

**Tentative n°5 : Déclaration peu subtile (ou publique).**

Puisque Naruto ne comprenait décidément rien à tous ce que Sasuke pouvait lui envoyer comme signaux, celui-ci – Sakura en fait – avait décidé de prendre le taureau par les cornes, comme le lui avait conseillé la jeune femme dés le départ. Aussi s'étaient-ils mis d'accord sur un plan d'attaque pur et simple ; faire comprendre au blond que Sasuke était un homme, qu'il avait des besoins, et qu'il serait parfait pour l'aider à les satisfaire. Entre autre.

Et tout le monde le sait, devant les autres, il est plus difficile de se défiler.

Voilà donc pourquoi Sasuke se retrouva ce soir là, une semaine après les deux fêtes et le coup du parc où il avait eu plus que sa part d'humiliation, au beau milieu d'un _Pizza Hut_, en terrasse, avec pour compagnie l'ensemble de ce qui pouvait constituer ses... amis. (Il déplorait le terme).

Ils étaient en fait cinq – Gaara étant absent.

A sa gauche, on pouvait trouver Shikamaru. De un an l'aîné de tous, on pouvait soit le considérer comme un génie, soit comme un flemmard. De l'avis général, il était un peu des deux, et seulement le dernier si l'on se fiait à sa petite amie, ou ex-petite amie, Sasuke ne savait plus. Le jeune homme avait l'esprit fin, et des yeux observateurs qui ne manquaient jamais rien. Mais depuis qu'ils avaient tout deux fumer un énorme joint peu après l'enterrement de son père, alors que tout le monde le traitait comme une petite chose fragile, Sasuke le considérait comme une de ses relations les plus spéciales. Tout était simple avec lui. C'est ce qu'il appréciait.

En face de Shika, se trouvait Lee. Une véritable catastrophe à lui tout seul, il n'avait absolument aucune notion de l'esthétisme. Des sourcils anormalement gros, des yeux anormalement ronds, des vêtements anormalement vert et anormalement moulant, Lee était la copie conforme de son idole, un certain Gai Maito qui avait soi-disant été son maître en art martiaux plus jeune. Il lui arrivait, parfois, de dire des choses d'une profondeur étonnante, et sa détermination n'avait d'égale que sa bêtise. Enfin, selon Sasuke. Il devait cependant admettre que le jeune homme possédait un truc, un petit quelque chose d'attachant qui permettait de lui passer toutes ses excentricités.

A la gauche de Lee, et donc en face de Sasuke, riait Kiba. Etudiant pour devenir vétérinaire, amoureux des chiens et plus particulièrement du sien, il était bruyant. Beaucoup trop bruyant, selon l'Uchiha. Sans surprise, c'était l'un des meilleurs amis de Naruto – les deux avaient une sorte de personnalité similaire qui les rendait extravertis, faciles à vivre et à apprécier, et par moment crétins. Tant et si bien que souvent, Sasuke avait du mal avec lui. Mais il devait reconnaitre cependant que le jeune homme avait un humour, au-delà de gras, qui n'avait aucun tabou. Ce que Sasuke pouvait apprécier, comme exécrer.

Finalement, en bout de table, entre ce dernier et Kiba, était assis Naruto.

Figure même de la décontraction, son sweat-shirt noir aux écritures orange fluo se retroussait légèrement sur son ventre lorsqu'il relevait les bras, laissant ainsi tout le loisir à Sasuke d'apercevoir ses abdominaux caramels, et la partie inférieure de son tatouage ventral. Ses cheveux, encore plus ébouriffés que d'habitude, illuminaient de leur blondeur son visage souriant et... oui. Il était à tomber.

Aussi Sasuke s'obligeait-il à ne pas trop tourner la tête vers lui. Au cas où.

Une autre des raisons était la petite oreillette placée dans le creux de son oreille, censée être dissimulée sous l'une de ses mèches brunes. Ridicule ? Vous n'avez pas idée. Le petit gadget était relié à un talkie-walkie, acheté chez _Toys r us_ par les bons soins d'une Sakura insistante, et lui-même avait un micro caché au niveau de son pull noir, afin qu'elle puisse entendre tout ce qui se passait.

La mission de ce soir ? Faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute que Sasuke était intéressé.

Lui-même n'était pas très sûr de la marche à suivre, mais oh, bon.

Il n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire. Foi d'Uchiha.

"_Des que tu peux, tu lâches des sous-entendus, ok ? Je te dirais quoi dire et à quel moment, alors te plante pas_", expliqua Sakura d'un ton assuré à travers l'oreillette, et Sasuke put très bien se la représenter, probablement assise dans sa voiture alentour, agrippée à son talkie-walkie. Dingue ce qu'elle ferait pour l'aider. Il émit un très léger 'Hn' en se penchant vers le petit micro accroché à sa laine, pour qu'elle entende son approbation.

Autour de lui, la conversation continuait. Elle était, à ce moment précis, concentrée sur la vie amoureuse de Lee.

"Vas-y, je suis curieux", s'amusa Kiba, donnant un coup de coude au jeune homme. "Quand est-ce que la panthère de Jade à tirer un coup pour la dernière fois, uh ?"

Effectivement, Kiba n'était pas connu pour sa pudeur.

Presque trop innocemment, Lee lui adressa un grand sourire.

"C'est une _relation_ que j'entretiens, moi", expliqua-t-il, les yeux brillants. "Vois-tu Tenten ? Passionnée d'arme et pourtant si douce ? Cela fait une semaine que nous sommes ensemble ! Et quelle semaine !"

Voilà qui était inattendu. Naruto et Kiba en lâchèrent leur part de pizza.

"Sérieux ?" s'exclamèrent-ils d'une même voix.

"_Sérieux_ ?" lui asséna Sakura dans l'oreille, et l'Uchiha grimaça.

Shikamaru, lui, fut plus mesuré, sceptique.

"Je croyais qu'elle était avec Neji, le cousin d'Hinata."

Neji, tout comme Shikamaru, était légèrement plus âgé qu'eux, ce qui expliquait le fait qu'ils n'appartenaient pas au même cercle et que le reste de la table ne le connaissait pas extrêmement bien. Amusé, Sasuke laissa échapper un petit rire grave.

"Y a peu de chance", marmonna-t-il comme pour lui-même, ce qui lui valu un petit "_qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Sasuke Uchiha ?_" à même son oreille, ce qui le fit serrer les dents. Mais quelle connerie, ce truc ! C'était en train de lui bousiller le tympan.

Tous les regards de la table se tournèrent vers lui.

"Ça veut dire quoi, ça ?" demanda Naruto, lui poussant un peu le bras avec le sien.

Sasuke haussa les épaules, bien que le petit sourire amusé ne le quittât pas. Etrangement, il se sentait d'assez bonne humeur, même avec sa liste d'échecs concernant la petite affaire en cours (à savoir séduire un crétin). La cause en était probablement la bière qu'il buvait depuis le début du repas et qui, loin de lui brouiller les sens, le mettait à l'aise et le rendait confiant en ses propres aptitudes.

Lee reprit la parole ;

"Je pense qu'il entend par là qu'ils sont seulement amis et que Neji ne s'intéresserait pas à ma belle Tenten. Elle n'est, comment dire, pas vraiment bien équipée. "

Un euphémisme parmi tant d'autres. La mâchoire de Kiba en tomba, alors qu'il émit un petit gazouillement surpris peu ragoutant, qui fit écho à celui que Sasuke entendit à travers l'oreillette.

"Tu veux dire- Ce mec ? Ce Neji-là ? Le gars puant et arrogant et froid et- _Gay_ ? Il est gay ?"

Lee avala une bouchée de _Margarita_, haussant les épaules avec un léger sourire.

"C'est son droit le plus strict."

"C'est une_ pédale _?"

Au moment où cette remarque incrédule sortit de la bouche de Kiba, Sasuke retourna contre lui un regard noir. Celui-ci se rendit compte de sa bourde, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

"Non-non, le prends pas comme ça, Sasuke, je sais que toi t'es gay et je- je le respecte ! Mais c'est juste que, c'est si... merde, je m'y attendais pas. Franchement. Neji Hyuuga, quoi. C'est comme apprendre que le Père Noël n'existe pas pour la seconde fois."

"En même temps, tu aurais dû t'en douter, avec ses cheveux...", s'amusa Shikamaru.

Aussi également surpris soit-il, Naruto avait visiblement retenu quant à lui un tout autre détail.

"Comment ça se fait que tu le saches, toi ?" demanda-t-il en se penchant vers le brun à côté de lui, sourcils froncés.

Surpris et perturbé pendant un instant par la soudaine proximité, Sasuke ne réagit tout d'abord pas. Il s'était stupidement laissé hypnotiser par le souffle chaud qui venait de balayer son visage, et par les prunelles céruléennes de son meilleur ami, se demandant vaguement comment quelqu'un pouvait posséder une telle couleur dans le fond de ses yeux. Sa petite absence fut toutefois de courte durée, interrompue par un hurlement de Sakura.

"_Aaaaaah ! Surtout ne répond rien, ne répond rien, tu m'entends ? Hausse les épaules ! Tout de suite !"_

Trop surpris pour répondre, bien que l'esquisse d'une grimace à cause de la soudaine interjection se peignît momentanément sur son visage, Sasuke fit exactement ce qu'on lui dit, et haussa les épaules. Il détourna les yeux dans la seconde qui suit, histoire de couper court à l'élan stupide de ses hormones qui commençaient à lui chauffer dangereusement la peau.

"_Parfait-parfait-parfait-parfait"_, répéta Sakura dans l'oreillette avec un drôle de petit rire, avant de reprendre d'une voix d'institutrice ; "_Là, tu viens d'insérer le doute._"

Quel doute ? pensa au départ Sasuke, légèrement perdu. Légèrement énamouré.

Puis la réponse lui vint sous la forme d'un sifflement enthousiaste de la part de Kiba, d'un soulèvement impressionnant des épais sourcils de Lee, d'un regard étonné de Shikamaru, et d'une moue suspicieuse de Naruto. Il se concentra sur la dernière.

Quoi ? Il avait juste nié savoir comment il était au courant de l'orientation sexuelle de Hyuuga pas déclaré publiquement qu'il-

Oooooh.

La compréhension s'insinua tout à coup dans son esprit. C'est vrai que sa réponse muette laissait sous-entendre une relation plutôt ambiguë qui pouvait prêter à confusion. Il saisit tout à coup la démarche de Sakura qui, clairement, avait pour but d'insinuer toute sorte de choses... _Les affaires reprennent_, s'exclama une petite voix intérieure pas peu fière.

Il s'autorisa alors un petit sourire arrogant.

Insérer le doute ? Il pouvait faire ça sans soucis. Les sous-entendus ? Ce n'était qu'une question de temps avant que cela ne devienne son domaine d'expertise.

Il fallait qu'il se re-concentre sur la situation présente, et qu'il soigne ses déclarations.

"Alors, Uchiha, on fait des cachoteries ? On s'acoquine avec les Hyuuga ?" lui envoya Kiba avec un rictus carnassier.

"_Il faut que tu entretiennes le d-"_ commença Sakura, mais il la coupa avec un sourire narquois dans la direction du futur véto. Pas la peine qu'elle s'égosille, il avait compris.

"Il n'est pas mon type, non." Le ton était léger, et laissait supposer tout autre chose.

Lee acquiesça sagement.

"Je suppose que cela va de soi. Vous vous ressemblez pourtant, et je pense que vous iriez bien-"

"Eh !" interrompit bruyamment Naruto. "N'essaie même pas de le caser avec quelqu'un, où je- je m'énerve. Il est assez grand pour faire ses choix tout seul."

Une ouverture que l'Uchiha n'allait pas laisser passer.

"Pourquoi, jaloux ?" tenta-t-il, se sentant étrangement confiant.

Le blond lui fit un grand sourire, ne s'en trouvant visiblement pas un seul instant déstabilisé.

"Oui, Sasu-chan, t'es à moi."

Ce sur quoi il prétendit attraper le bras de L'Uchiha au-dessus de la table pour faire semblant de le câliner, sous l'explosion de rire de Kiba, et le secouement de tête amusé de Shikamaru. Lee se contenta d'un 'dommage' peu affecté.

Pour sa part, Sasuke se dégagea immédiatement, mal à l'aise, des rougeurs apparaissant malgré lui sur le haut de ses pommettes. Sa propre réaction l'énerva. Ça commençait à bien faire toute cette histoire ! On aurait dit que Naruto s'était lancé dans une quête censé ruinée toutes ses – d'accord piètres, mais tout de même – tentatives.

"_Cette excuse ressort un peu trop souvent"_, ergota Sakura dans son oreille. "_Si tu veux mon avis, il agit comme un fiancé jal-_"

"Je suis curieux, cependant", dit soudainement Shikamaru à sa gauche. "Tu dois être l'un des seuls dont on ne voit presque jamais les conquêtes. C'est quoi, alors, ton type ?"

Au début, Sasuke fut pris de court, et masqua son trouble par un sourcil relevé. Son type, c'était Naruto, mais expliquer cela maintenant équivaudrait à-

Attendez. Se re-concentrer. Son but était de faire comprendre à Naruto ses sentiments, non ? Alors c'était l'occasion parfaite. Il se força à remettre en place son masque d'arrogance.

S'humecta les lèvres.

"Je ne suis pas difficile", énonça-t-il d'une voix claire et vaguement amusé. Il avait toujours été paradoxalement doué pour tout ce qui touchait au jeu d'acteur.

Si Naruto voulait du subtil, il allait en avoir.

Sasuke ramena son pouce à ses lèvres, et il en mordilla légèrement la peau, en apparence songeur.

"J'avoue cependant avoir un petit faible pour les blonds." Il déglutit se demandant s'il oserait. Il n'avait rien à perdre. "Pas trop pâle non plus, ça jure avec mon teint." Il s'autorisa un autre rictus, qu'il adressa tout spécialement à un Kiba d'apparence égayée.

"_Mon Dieu, t'es un génie Sasuke. Vas-y, vas-y, continues comme ça. Les yeux, fais une référence aux yeux."_

Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Après... Je... suis plutôt sensible au bleu. Des yeux clairs, j'aime bien." Il n'allait quand même pas- non il n'oserait pas- mais si- et- il tourna la tête vers la gauche, avec un sourire tranquille. "Un peu comme toi en fait, Naruto."

"_Merde, putain, putain de merde, chier, la vache ! Tu es mon héros Sasuke."_

Le brun ne prêta qu'une oreille aux dires de l'oreillette, se concentrant sur l'expression de Naruto. Pendant un instant, il crut revoir la même étrange lueur sur son visage qu'il avait eut dans le parc. Il tenta de déceler ce qu'elle cachait, et c'est avec surprise qu'il crut y lire une sorte de plaidoirie, une sorte de '_arrête_'.

Puis Kiba explosa de rire encore une fois, faisant un commentaire cru, et Naruto l'imita, usant d'un 't'es trop con, S'uke' qui sonna affectueux. Sasuke n'en voulait pas, de son affection. En tout cas pas comme ça. Lee fit ensuite une remarque qui relevait de la plaisanterie, et l'Uchiha soupira.

Se sentant étrangement découragé.

Ce n'est qu'avec une petite surprise qu'il sentit une main sur sa jambe, et qu'il découvrit un regard qu'il n'osait qualifier de désolé de Shikamaru.

Pfft. Trop intelligent pour son propre bien, c'lui-là.

Sasuke descendit sa bière, ne sachant quoi faire d'autre.

* * *

Tout. Il avait _tout_ essayé.

(Ou tout du moins le ressentait-il comme tel.)

Sans compter les premières tentatives ridicules et plutôt décourageantes, et après le dîner avec Naruto et leurs amis, Sakura l'avait coincé dans la rue, lui remontant les bretelles. Un "_pep talk_", voilà ce qu'elle lui avait donné, lui expliquant par A plus B comment tous les signes avaient pointé vers un Naruto pas forcément réticent à être avec lui. Son argument le plus fort ? Il reposait sur une supposée jalousie que Sasuke n'avait pour sa part pas vraiment décelé.

Mais il était naïf. Et il avait finir par se laisser convaincre.

Naruto refusait de coopérer ?

De la merde. Il allait le faire, dut Sasuke se foutre à poile et se jeter sur lui pour qu'il comprenne. Sans le savoir, le blond avait réveillé le monstre.

Maintenant, c'était la guerre.

* * *

Review ?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : **_Naruto & cie appartiennent au grand, à l'unique, à l'incroyable Masashi Kishimoto._

**A/N :** _Un IMMENSE merci pour toutes les reviews et les encouragements ! :D ça me motive à un point... wow, vraiment, ça fait super plaisir. Et je suis contente que mon histoire plaise ! Vous avez, ma reconnaissance éternelle. Si-si. Je suis formelle._

_Petit **WARNING** : ce chapitre compte environ 10 000 mots, et plusieurs petites incohérences, j'ai l'impression, mais bon. Ah, et un orthographe qui peut laisser à désirer. A vos risques et périls !_

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture.

_.-._

**Going In for the Kill**

.-.

* * *

Chapitre 3

* * *

_"Lovin' you is easy 'cause you're beautiful, and making love with you is all I wanna do-"_

Un certain Uchiha appuya sur _rejeté_, et renvoya le portable négligemment dans son sac, trop concentré sur autre chose.

La guerre ?

Ha. Quelle connerie.

Voyez-vous, à douze ans, Sasuke Uchiha avait compris que sa passion pour la lecture semblait être supérieure à la moyenne nationale. Peu importe le genre, il dévorait tous les ouvrages qui lui tombaient sous la main, et ce avec un immense plaisir qui l'amenait bien souvent à se faire taquiner par son frère aîné, trop heureux d'avoir une raison de plus pour embêter son cadet. Cacher ses livres alors qu'il ne lui restait plus que la fin à lire n'avait rien de drôle aux yeux de Sasuke – c'était même plutôt sadique –, mais il avait fini par comprendre au fil des années qu'il n'avait pas le même humour que son frère. Absolument pas.

Quel était le rapport, lui direz-vous ?

L'important, c'est que cette passion le mena à la fin du lycée à vouloir étudier les lettres, notamment dans l'espoir de faire de l'édition, secteur dans lequel il avait décroché un stage d'à peine un an quelques mois auparavant. Et, coup du hasard, c'était justement ces années d'études de la langue qui lui avaient appris à bien connaître les mots et leurs sens. Aussi se pensait-il apte à bien comprendre ce mot là ; _guerre_.

Sasuke crispa son poing autour de la serviette sous lui. Etait-il _débile_, ou cela impliquait-il bien que les deux partis avait au moins _une_ _seule_, dut-elle être minuscule, chance de l'emporter ?

Non mais franchement.

Un soir, plus tôt dans la semaine, il avait – désabusé et énervé – élaboré sa petite théorie. Celle-ci se résumait en trois grands mots.

Quelqu'un. Le. Haïssait.

Une force supérieure, préférablement. Si lui-même était non-croyant et avait souvent préféré n'accorder rien d'autre qu'un peu de cynisme à tout ce qui touchait au ciel et à la religion, il devait admettre une chose ; il s'était bien trompé. Parce qu'il semblait maintenant évident qu'on lui faisait payer toutes ces années de blasphèmes.

S'il avait su.

Peu _importait _la démarche qu'il s'évertuait à mettre en place, celle-ci se retournait de toute façon contre lui. Un exemple ? Il en avait tellement. Cette fois-là, tiens, où après analyse de leurs nombreux échecs, Sakura et Sasuke avait tenté de trouver une combine sans faille. Ou supposément sans faille, en tous cas. Naruto ne le croyait pas s'il se déclarait à lui sans artifices ? Qu'à cela ne tienne, ils avaient décidé de le _forcer_ à comprendre. Sasuke avait eu pour mission de ramener Naruto chez lui, où ils découvriraient un dîner aux chandelles d''ambiance romantique en rentrant, préparé soigneusement par Sakura. Ok, Sasuke avait eu un peu peur du résultat en ouvrant la porte – qui l'en blâmerait ? – mais, après tout, il n'avait plus grand-chose à perdre. Sa mission ce soir là : expliquer point par point à Naruto qu'il ne ressortirait pas de chez lui tant qu'il n'aurait pas c_apté_. L'idée était bonne, honnêtement, et si Sakura y était allé un peu trop fort sur les encens, au moins la lumière était-elle tamisée, le couvert mis, et les chandelles allumées. Cliché à mort, mais ça englobait bien l'idée générale à faire passer. Quand ils étaient rentrés, Naruto avait été très surpris.

Evidemment, tout s'était alors cassé la gueule.

Et cette fois-ci, la cause en avait curieusement été un facteur extérieur. Non pris en compte.

Sérieusement, il n'y avait pas besoin d'être un génie en maths pour comprendre que la probabilité d'une telle malchance était quasi nulle.

Car, et ce avec son habituel sourire étrangement faux, Sai avait débarqué, à peine cinq secondes après qu'ils aient pénétré dans l'appartement.

Venu lui rendre sa veste, soi-disant.

(Veste mon cul.)

Naruto avait alors complètement perdu son expression ahurie, et Sasuke avait presque entendu le 'tilt' résonner dans son esprit. Le blond s'était tourné vers lui et lui avait envoyé un regard indéchiffrable, avant de secouer la tête.

"Oublier tes rendez-vous amoureux, Sasuke ? Sérieusement ?"

Il avait fallut au moins dix bonnes secondes au dit-jeune homme avant de comprendre que Naruto pensait que le dîner était pour Sai. Il n'eut pas le temps de sauter à sa propre défense que le blond levait les yeux au ciel, expression légèrement plus froide. Puis il leur souhaita une bonne soirée avec amertume – ce que Sasuke pouvait comprendre, vu que l'Uzumaki venait probablement de se persuader qu'il s'était fichu de lui – et avait tourné les talons.

Le pire dans tout ça ?

Il ne pouvait même pas blâmer Sai (celui-ci eut d'ailleurs l'air vaguement perplexe, puis intéressé, avant que Sasuke ne lui explique sèchement que c'était un vulgaire malentendu). L'Uchiha avait _sincèrement _oublié qu'il lui avait demandé de passer pour qu'il puisse récupérer une stupide veste noire qu'il avait laissé il-ne-savait-même-plus-où. Quelle connerie. Et _sa_ connerie en plus.

Ils avaient bien retenté l'affaire dans un hôtel avec Sakura, lorsqu'elle avait persuadée le brun qu'ils avaient juste besoin de remettre en scène la combine quelque part où personne n'interviendrait. Résultat ? Seulement un autre échec. Sasuke avait passé trois heures dans la chambre d'hôtel à attendre inutilement. Naruto ne s'était pas trompé de chambre, _oh là non_, il s'était trompé d'hôtel. (Remarque, c'était déjà un miracle qu'il ait accepté de venir sans poser trop de questions.)

Vous avez bien lu. Un fiasco complet. Et de nombreux autres avaient suivi.

Mais cette fois-là, Sasuke s'était dit que peut-être s'était-il lui-même trompé lorsqu'il avait inconsciemment décidé de jeter son dévolu sur le blond. Tch.

Le brun soupira, resserrant ses jambes contre son torse sous le parasol pour empêcher le contact avec le soleil.

Quelle idée de rester en plein cagnard avec cette température, aussi.

Non, Sasuke Uchiha n'était pas de bonne humeur.

Replié sur lui-même sur sa grande serviette bleu marine (100% bambou), à l'ombre du petit parasol qu'il avait réussi à coincé dans un petit amas de pierres (récoltées pour l'occasion), il méditait d'un air bougon sur l'ensemble de ses échecs et la misérable vie qui en résultait.

Il se sentait... blasé. Découragé.

Il y avait de quoi.

Il commençait réellement à se dire que rien ne pourrait jamais arriver entre Naruto et lui. Visiblement, même le subconscient du jeune homme le rejetait. Personne ne pouvait être si stupide, si ? Sasuke n'avait pas franchement été subtil dans ses approches et pourtant, Naruto était parvenu à toutes les transformer en une grosse plaisanterie, en quelque chose de platonique, ou alors à les retourner contre lui. Sasuke en était fatigué. Et il commençait sérieusement à s'interroger sur le pourquoi du comment, et sur l'intérêt qu'il avait à continuer.

Contrairement aux apparences, Sasuke n'était pas masochiste. Et se prendre tous ces rejets les uns après les autres, oui, ça faisait mal. Il en était à un tel point qu'il ne voyait plus que cette solution ; tout arrêter. Faire marche arrière et se replier. Après tout, cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il se contentait de l'amitié de l'Uzumaki. Pourquoi ne pas poursuivre dans cette voie ? Il passerait un jour à autre chose, non ?

_'Y a peu de chance._

Tout à coup, et mettant fin à ses élucubrations pessimistes, un immense halo de lumière vint lui brûler les yeux, et c'est uniquement lorsqu'il sentit une chaleur encore plus étouffante se répandre sur son corps à demi-nu qu'il comprit que son parasol venait d'être volé. Malgré lui, un petit cri – tout à fait viril – lui échappa.

"Putain, Sakura !"

"Et Ino !", compléta joyeusement une grande blonde en maillot de bain, sa tête dépassant par-dessus l'épaule de Sakura, dont le sourire s'étirait jusqu'à ses oreilles.

Le même sourire allongeait les lèvres de Sasuke, mais dans le sens inverse. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs, son habituelle expression des mauvais jours accentuant l'air dur qu'il possédait.

"Vous savez combien de temps j'ai mis à coincer ce _putain_ de parasol entre ces _putains_ de pierres ?" demanda-t-il d'un ton pressé et fumant, destiné à impressionner.

Ce fut avec indignation qu'il accueillit sa réponse ; un pincement taquin sur sa joue gauche. Sa bouche en tomba, et ses yeux auraient été exorbités s'il n'y avait pas eu ce soleil aveuglant alentours. Il opta plutôt pour les plisser, menaçants, en direction des fauteuses de trouble. Ino lui tira la langue ; Sakura se pencha vers lui.

"Nul besoin d'être excessivement vulgaire. Et puis il faut bien que tu bronze un peu, non ? En plus, la lumière vive est très bonne pour la santé morale. Déjà entendu parler de luminothérapie, mm ?" lui demanda avec une arrogance feinte la blonde, tandis que son amie hochait la tête, ignorant le "je ne bronze pas" maugréé.

"Elle n'a pas tort. Il parait que c'est pour ça que les taux de suicides sont plus élevés dans le nord... Six mois de soleil, six mois de nuit ? Ils n'ont aucune chance."

Sasuke, il devait bien l'avouer, était légèrement dépassé par le petit flot de paroles insipides. Il émit un bruit sec avec ses lèvres, regardant sur la gauche, et exprimant malgré lui ses pensées à haute voix.

"Qu'est-ce qu'on s'en fout..."

"Toujours aussi charmant", minauda Ino, en levant les yeux au ciel avec humour.

Sakura gloussa légèrement, avant de se rapprocher un peu plus, et de tenter de se poser sur la serviette.

"Aller, Uchiha, fais moi un peu de place !" s'exclama-t-elle, alors qu'elle s'astreignait à le pousser sur la droite pour pouvoir s'asseoir à ses côtés.

"Va t'asseoir ailleurs", marmonna le brun, essayant d'apercevoir où les deux jeunes femmes avaient pu envoyer son parasol. Il le vit légèrement plus bas, sur un des rochers en dessous, vers le commencement du ponton.

Putain. Putain. _Putain_.

"T'es pas fou ? Le sol est brulant ! Aller bouge-toi, je suis en train de me cramer les pieds, là- oh, et puis s'il faut employer les grands moyens..."

Et avant que Sasuke ne comprenne – un autre petit cri lui échappa.

"Merde, mais t'es mouillée !"

Et _gelée_. Avec toute cette luminosité, l'Uchiha n'avait pas remarqué que les jeunes filles étaient dégoulinantes d'eau. En même temps, il aurait dû réfléchir plus de deux secondes et se rendre compte que tout le monde était en train de se baigner depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés. Les deux ne faisaient pas exception. Alors _pourquoi_ étaient-elles venues l'emmerder maintenant, uh ?

S'il ne s'était pas baigné, c'était exactement pour éviter ça. (Et Naruto. En maillot de bain. Ayant tendance à vouloir le noyer et donc le _toucher_.)

Sakura gloussa de plus belle, et enserra Sasuke avec ses bras trempés et froids. Son compagnon tenta de lui échapper dans les limites possibles que lui offraient la serviette – les rochers étant effectivement excessivement chauds – et la fusilla du regard. Regard qu'elle ignora.

"Ino, tu viens ?"

La blonde surgit presque immédiatement avec sa propre serviette violette qu'elle étala juste à côté.

"Tu pouvais venir ici", lui dit distraitement Sakura, tapotant la place à côté d'elle. "Sasuke a toujours des serviettes inutilement grandes."

Elle ignora le coup de coude qu'elle reçut entre les côtes.

"Merci, mais je tiens quand même à ma tête", lança la blonde avec bonne humeur.

Sasuke ne put retenir un léger sourire carnassier.

"Tu fais bien..."

Sakura se tortilla légèrement pour trouver une position confortable. En musique de fond, on pouvait entendre les cris et les rires de l'ensemble du reste de leurs amis, qui continuaient de jouer ou même de se reposer. De là où il était, Sasuke pouvait voir Gaara discuter tranquillement avec Hinata, les deux laissant leurs pieds tremper dans l'eau du lac, assis sur le ponton. Dans l'eau, on pouvait voir une Tenten visiblement très enthousiaste sur les épaules d'un Lee encore plus enthousiaste, attaquer un Kiba qui, sur les épaules d'un Naruto hurlant, se disputait de concert avec son pilier, chacun persuadé que l'autre était la cause de leur échec face à l'équipe adverse.

Sasuke s'arracha à cette contemplation. Regarder Naruto ces jours-ci l'épuisait. Honnêtement, il avait de plus en plus de mal à comprendre où il en était avec le jeune homme. Ce n'était pas la première fois non plus qu'il se surprenait à penser qu'il ferait mieux d'arrêter cette mascarade avant qu'il n'en ressorte réellement blessé.

"Oh, arrête de faire cette tête, Sasuke. On a bien vu que tu broyais du noir, alors on est venue te remonter le moral !"

Super. Elles ne pouvaient pas tomber mieux.

"Hn."

"En plus", ajouta Ino, "on a trouvé un nouveau plan juste _infaillible_. Franchement il est-"

Il fallut moins de deux secondes pour que Sasuke fasse mine de s'étouffer, yeux écarquillés pour de bon.

"Qu- _on_ ? Tu- tu lui as _dit_ ?"

Le ton était ébahi, accusateur, et Sakura eut au moins la courtoisie de paraître coupable. Elle haussa les épaules, les joues légèrement rouges.

"Bah... eh ! Elle avait presque tout deviné, et puis je n'avais plus d'excuses pour reporter nos rendez-vous à chaque fois. Tu- Mine de rien, tous ces _brainstormings_ sur ton histoire m'occupent pas mal, hein. Même Gaara l'a remarqué."

Sasuke n'osa demander si elle avait également mis le rouquin au courant, et se retint de commenter sur les fameux _brainstormings_. Encore une preuve que toute cette histoire était en train de le détruire à petits feux. Il n'arrivait même plus à se mettre en colère à proprement parler.

"T'inquiète, Sasuke. Ton secret est sain et sauf avec moi", crut bon d'ajouter Ino avec une sorte de sourire compatissant, qui fit lâcher un juron au brun.

Il ne voulait pas de _pitié_.

_"Lovin' you is easy 'cause you're beautiful, and making love with you is all I wanna do.  
Lovin' you is more then just a dream come true-"_

Les deux jeunes femmes sursautèrent, et l'humeur de l'Uchiha s'assombrit plus encore. _Pff, pas encore._

"Wow- c'est quoi ça ?"

"Mon portable."

Un silence suivit, seulement perturbé par les_ "__la-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la, la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la-la...do-do-do-doo ohhhhhhhh"._

"Et... tu ne réponds pas ?"

L'Uchiha secoua la tête, continuant de regarder droit devant lui. La sonnerie du portable finit par se taire toute seule, et il y eut un petit silence. Puis un gloussement retentit.

"Sinon, Sasuke..." lança avec un rire réprimé Ino. "Je ne savais pas que tu écoutais... _Minnie Ripperton_." Puis elle gloussa une fois encore, une autre, et explosa finalement de rire, Sakura la suivant immédiatement.

C'était apparemment "drôle".

"C'est Itachi", grommela Sasuke, consterné.

"Sérieux, Sasuke ? _'Loving you'_ ?" s'amusa plus avant sa meilleure amie.

Sasuke se sentit obligé de justifier.

"Il s'aime beaucoup", précisa-t-il, pince-sans-rire. Et il avait également trouvé le moyen ingénieux de mettre cette foutue sonnerie et de faire en sorte qu'on ne puisse plus la changer, n'ajouta-t-il pas. C'était déjà assez humiliant comme ça.

Les deux jeunes femmes continuèrent de rire, et Sasuke attendit que leur hilarité finisse par retomber d'elle-même. Ce qui fut le cas deux minutes plus tard, quand Sakura soupira d'un air plaisant en secouant la tête.

"Ahlala", fit-elle, optant pour se pencher en avant vers le petit amas de pierre qui, il fut un temps, bloquait le parasol, et où se trouvait le sac du brun. "Des fois, vous êtes chelou, entre frères Uchiha."

"Hn."

Il observa d'un œil inquisiteur alors qu'elle se mit à fouiller dans le sac. Elle en sortit de la crème solaire.

"Enfin bref, peu importe. Qu'est-ce qu'on- Ah oui ! Il faut absolument que tu écoutes notre nouveau plan ! Il est franchement infaillible et-"

Sasuke se tendit brusquement. Ah non. Non-non-non.

"C'est mort, moi j'arrête", la coupa-t-il d'un ton définitif, sans toutefois approfondir.

"Pourquoi ?" s'insurgea Ino, la question cependant étouffée par le "QUOI ?" de Sakura.

Sasuke se tint coi, lèvres pincées. Il savait trop bien que dés qu'il enverrait ses arguments – erreur qu'il n'était pas prêt de commettre – Sakura serait plus que prête à les lui renvoyer dans la tête. Il n'était pas d'humeur à se faire de nouveau manipuler pour l'amusement d'autrui. Ça venait de lui tomber comme une révélation, mais au moins c'était bien là ; il devait mettre un terme à toutes ces _conneries_.

"Eh, Sasuke, tu ne vas pas recommencer avec toutes tes insécurités, hein ? Faut que tu te motives, sinon tu n'obt-"

Malgré lui et ses propres conseils, l'Uchiha ouvrit la bouche.

"Je n'obtiendrais rien de toute façon. Sakura."

La jeune fille – qui était en train d'étaler de la crème sur ses jambes – s'arrêta en pleine action, probablement surprise par le ton sérieux que son ami venait d'employer. Ino parût également saisir le changement d'humeur, et s'en sentit probablement gênée. Sasuke ne savait pas, il s'était tourné vers l'autre jeune femme, ne la lâchant pas du regard. Ses yeux noirs laissaient voir plus qu'il ne souhaitait, il s'en rendait compte, mais il fallait que Sakura comprenne qu'il devenait las. Pour elle, c'était sûrement très amusant tous ces petits "plans" et "combines" et surtout _"échecs_", mais ça ne la touchait pas réellement. Sasuke ? Ça le brisait un petit peu plus à chaque fois.

Il fallait arrêter de se leurrer.

"Arrête de dire ça, Sasuke, je t'ai déjà dit que il n'y avait pas de raison de douter tant que Naruto-"

"Et Naruto n'est pas débile", la coupa-t-il pour la seconde fois d'un ton sec. "Il faut arrêter de le prendre pour un idiot ; s'il ne réagit pas dans mon sens, c'est qu'il n'en a pas envie et c'est tout."

"_Ou_ alors c'est juste qu'il est un peu plus compliqué à convaincre que la moyenne des gens. Vrai ou pas vrai, Ino ?"

La blonde acquiesça solennellement, prenant à son tour la crème solaire pour en étaler au-dessus de ses seins.

"C'est vrai. Prends Shika, par exemple, il a mis des mois avant de m'inviter à sortir la première fois, et si je n'avais pas insisté..."

Sasuke ne put retenir le sarcasme.

"Oui, enfin, quand on voit où ça vous a mené aujourd'hui."

La référence flagrante à leur relation bancale était peut être un coup bas, mais Sasuke ne faisait pas parti des gens qui s'inquiétaient des politesses mondaines – surtout pour des personnes qui _s'immisçaient dans sa vie sentimentale_. Le coup de coude qu'il se prit de la part de Sakura pallia à son manque d'humanité de toute façon, et Ino elle-même lui adressa un regard peu amène.

"Ce n'était pas utile, ça."

"Hn."

Il ne se sentait pas réellement d'humeur à s'excuser.

_"Lovin' you is easy 'cause you're beautiful, and making love with you-"_

Sasuke grogna et se prit la tête dans les mains. Mais il fallait qu'il _arrête_ !

Sakura et Ino lâchèrent un nouveau petit gloussement synchronisé, avant que la seconde ne lâche un innocent ;

"Tu ne réponds toujours pas ?"

"_Non_."

"T'es franchement bizarre, Sasuke", soupira Sakura, la musique de fond agaçant fortement le brun. "Mais ça n'empêche pas que nous avons raison, et qu'en tant que gay qui rejette les filles depuis qu'il a treize ans, tu te dois de te racheter envers la gente féminine et de nous écouter."

Il n'avait jamais rien entendu de plus stupide. Ino parut tout de suite plus enthousiaste.

"Oh oui ! En plus, je refuse de penser qu'il ne se passera jamais rien entre vous, regarde, Naruto n'a pas arrêté de te lancer des coups d'œil depuis qu'on est arrivé. C'est platonique, ça ?"

Inutile de le préciser, mais le brun reçut les mots avec un léger choc, et il reporta immédiatement son attention sur l'ensemble du lac, et plus particulièrement l'endroit ou l'eau était troublée par les chamailleries de leurs quatre amis. L'Uchiha, en regardant plus attentivement, pouvait apercevoir en détail Naruto. Là où il était, l'eau lui allait légèrement en-dessous du nombril, et il pouvait voir son torse finement musclé absorber chaque rayon du soleil avec sa peau tannée, se mouvant au rythme de son rire. Parce qu'il riait, comme toujours. Et _amoureux_ – parce que malgré les synonymes qu'il cherchait, il n'y en avait pas – comme il était, Sasuke sentait son cœur battre plus vite et plus fort devant la vision de cet homme si beau.

Et le blond ne le regardait absolument pas, trop occupé à s'amuser avec les autres.

Sans blague. Il ignora la nouvelle déception.

Il ne voulait plus y penser.

"On peut parler d'autre chose ?"

Ino leva les yeux au ciel marmonnant un "ingrat" et Sakura prit une expression presque indignée.

"Non, on ne peut pas, Sasuke. Il faut-"

_"Lovin' you is easy 'cause you're beautiful, and making love with you is all I wanna do.  
__Lovin' you is more then just a-"_

"T'es sérieux, là ?" grogna Ino, que ça ne faisait visiblement plus rire.

Sasuke soupira également.

"Si tu refuses de répondre, aies au moins l'obligeance de couper ton portable", s'irrita Sakura, se mettant à chercher à nouveau dans le sac, et Sasuke comprit que le but de l'action était de trouver son mobile.

"Non, arrête, ne l'éteins pas !"

Sakura parut sincèrement confuse.

"Mais pourquoi ? Et pourquoi tu ne réponds pas, d'abord ?"

Sasuke émit un léger grognement.

"Si tu me connaissais un tant soit peu, tu saurais que je n'éteins _jamais_ mon portable Ja-mais. Et puis je sais que c'est Itachi, ça fait une heure déjà qu'il appelle toutes les cinq minutes. Il fait ça pour m'embêter, et je ne cèderais _pas_."

On sentait à son ton qu'effectivement, il se retenait déjà depuis un bon petit moment. De toute façon, il savait pourquoi son frère l'appelait, et il le rappellerait plus tard. Itachi le savait également, mais était suffisamment immature pour insister quand même. Il allait le rendre _chèvre_.

"Tu sais que vous êtes franchement fous, tous les deux ?"

"Il me semble que tu l'as déjà mentionné, oui..."

Sakura eut la grâce de sourire légèrement, secouant la tête avec affection, avant de soudainement froncer les sourcils. Elle le pointa d'un doigt accusateur.

Lunatique, va.

"Eh, arrête de changer le sujet !"

Sasuke émit un grognement plaintif. Il ne fit même pas l'effort de rétorquer qu'elles n'avaient pas besoin de lui pour ça.

"Ah, mais foutez-moi la paix."

"Oh, arrête de faire ta mauvaise tête, idiot, tu n'es absolument pas p-"

Sasuke bloqua la voix de crécelle de celle qu'il doutait pouvoir encore appeler sa meilleure amie, et regarda plutôt Hinata et Gaara qui remontaient le long du ponton vers les rochers dans leur direction, la brune toute habillée. Sasuke y vit une ouverture immédiatement, et se redressa.

"Vous partez ?" interpela-t-il au moment où ils arrivèrent à leur niveau, coupant une Sakura captivée par son propre monologue.

Monologue qu'il n'écoutait bien évidemment pas.

"Seulement moi, j'avais promis à Neji de le rejoindre dans une demi-heure", expliqua doucement Hinata, sa voix calme et posée, presque timide, sonnant comme une bénédiction aux oreilles du brun après les piaillements de Sakura et Ino.

Il soupira de soulagement, alors que la jeune femme se penchait pour faire la bise au duo infernal.

"Ça tombe bien, je devais y aller aussi. Tu m'attends ?"

Hinata sourit gentiment, hochant la tête, et Sasuke se releva dans la seconde pour sortir son short et son t-shirt de son sac, qu'il passa en vitesse sur son maillot de bain. A côté, Sakura transforma son sourire doux destiné à Hinata en une moue boudeuse.

"Mais Sasuke, on n'avait pas fini !"

Il ne releva même pas les yeux.

"Si."

Et il enfila ensuite ses chaussures, poussa Sakura vers Ino pour replier sa propre serviette sous le couinement outragé de celle-ci, et la fourra dans son sac. Il lui adressa ensuite un fin sourire narquois, se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

"Vous ramènerez le parasol ?"

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il rejoignit Hinata d'un pas fier.

En passant, il marmonna un vague au revoir à Gaara, lui demanda rapidement de faire de même de sa part aux autres, et s'engagea sur le petit chemin sablé qui menait à la route, à la suite d'Hinata. Son sourire s'agrandit lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Sakura résonner derrière lui ;

"On n'en a pas fini, Uchiha !"

En ce qui le concernait, si, ils en avaient fini.

Il ne perdit son sourire qu'une fois sur le chemin du retour, lorsqu'Hinata se tourna vers lui avec une expression troublée.

"Au fait, toi qui est proche de Naruto, tu sais si quelque chose ne va pas ? Il est distant depuis quelque temps, et quand j'ai demandé à Kiba s'il y avait un problème, il a dit quelque chose à propos d'une lettre...?"

Ha. Petit toussotement gêné.

"Vraiment, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles."

* * *

De retour dans son appartement, Sasuke avait beaucoup hésité, ne lâchant pas des yeux son portable. Il était actuellement assis devant une bonne tasse de thé (vert et suffisamment chaud pour qu'il lui brûle le bout des lèvres comme il l'appréciait), confortablement avachi sur son canapé en vieux cuir marron foncé.

Il venait de sortir de la douche – douche destinée à enlever les tonnes d'écran solaire qu'il s'était étalé sur le corps ce matin avant d'aller au lac avec les autres (peau délicate oblige) –, et avait enfilé son habituel vieux jogging gris foncé préféré et rien d'autre. Puis il s'était préparé son petit thé avec l'aisance qu'apporte l'habitude, et s'était installé tranquillement devant une télévision éteinte.

Maintenant ? Il était en plein débat spirituel.

Alors que les plus grand s'interrogeaient sur le fameux "être ou ne pas être", Sasuke était bloqué sur une tout autre question, pourtant bien similaire ; "Décrocher ou ne pas décrocher".

Voyez-vous, il n'avait pas réellement envie de se lancer dans un immense débat dont l'issue était, il le savait, déjà jouée de toute manière. Mais d'autres facteurs étaient ici à prendre en compte. Un, il en avait plus que marre d'entendre son portable sonner à intermittences plus ou moins longues – cinq minutes étant la moyenne – et deux... bon, il fallait bien l'admettre, mais entendre la voix de son grand frère lui manquait... Qu'on le foudroie cependant si quiconque le surprenait jamais à le dire à haute voix.

De toute façon, les frères Uchiha avaient toujours eu, malgré leurs nombreuses chamailleries, une relation assez fusionnelle. Même Sakura et Naruto – les personnes que Sasuke considéraient comme les plus proches de lui – l'ignoraient, mais depuis qu'Itachi avait quitté le cocon familial, les deux frères s'appelaient au moins tous les deux jours. Peu importe ce qu'ils se disaient – souvent c'était des taquineries mesquines destinées à renforcer le lien fraternel – l'important était qu'ils se le disent. Ils n'affirmaient ni ne démentaient être très proches, s'en fichaient un peu à vrai dire, et s'appelaient avec une régularité qui confinait à la routine. Or depuis quelques semaines déjà, un désaccord perçait dans toute leur discussion.

Itachi faisait son difficile, comme d'habitude.

Le problème était qu'en tout cas, après que Sasuke ait ignoré le dernier appel de son aîné la veille, celui-ci n'avait pas arrêté de le harceler depuis neuf heures du matin. Il était approximativement deux heures et demie, et le cadet Uchiha envisageait seulement de décrocher. Bon, d'accord, la triste réalité, peu glorieuse, était qu'il était pendu à son téléphone, prêt à appuyer sur le petit bouton vert dés qu'il se mettrait à vibrer.

Itachi devait cependant être démoniaque.

Car depuis que Sasuke avait pris sa décision, son portable ne sonnait plus. Cela faisait dix minutes qu'il attendait et rien. Niet_. Nada._

Et il se sentait _con_. (Ce qui, par principe, ne seyait pas à un Uchiha.)

_"Lovin' you is ea-"_

Sasuke ne laissa même pas le portable s'emballer plus d'une demi-seconde qu'il décrochait, comme un robot. Puis se rendant compte de sa bourde – depuis quand était-il là à attendre au pied levé l'appel de son frère ? Peu importe qu'il l'ait négligé pendant près d'une journée –, il se fustigea de son empressement naïf et tenta de combler son manque d'assurance en laissant une voix arrogante prendre possession de ses cordes vocales. Tout dans sa posture se mit à indiquer la suffisance.

"Hn. Je savais que tu rappellerais."

Itachi l'avait fait une bonne cinquantaine de fois, mais tant pis.

"–et les dossiers ? Kisame, tu es un bon collègue. Ne gâche pas tout maintenant."

Sasuke n'avait pas pour habitude d'être lent, mais il devait admettre qu'il lui fallut deux bonnes secondes avant de comprendre qu'on ne s'adressait pas à lui. Il allait grogner un 'Allô' dans le combiné, mais se mordit la lèvre à la place.

"En plus, j'ai d'autre choses à faire. Ennuyer mon _otouto_ par exemple."

_Otouto_, ou petit frère en japonais, était un mot que Itachi Uchiha avait cherché sur Google traduction lorsqu'âgé de treize ans, il s'était rendu compte qu'il se _devait_ de connaître plus sur leurs origines soi-disant japonaises. A l'époque, Sasuke s'était senti flatté que connaître ces deux mots semblaient être une priorité dans l'apprentissage de la langue selon Itachi, aussi n'avait-il pas tenté de faire cesser l'affront. Il avait huit ans, et ça faisait maintenant quatorze ans qu'il entendait ce terme. Leur mère trouvait ça "mignon". Lui n'en pouvait plus.

"–Oui, Kisame, j'aimerais le faire en paix." Quelques mots inaudibles, puis un soupir. "_Oui_, ennuyer quelqu'un requiert de l'intimité."

On demandait visiblement des explications à l'autre bout du fil, et Sasuke prit son mal en patience. S'il avait su que toute la journée son aîné s'était contenté de lancer appel après appel sans même être présent à l'autre bout de la ligne, il se serait senti beaucoup moins coupable de ne pas décrocher. Ou en tout cas moins enclin à croire que son frère employait les grands moyens pour l'insupporter.

Agacé par la tournure des évènements, le brun leva les yeux au ciel, coupa la ligne, puis appuya sur le téléphone vert pour lui-même joindre Itachi.

Ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire pour autrui, tout de même.

On décrocha à la deuxième sonnerie.

"_Otouto _!" s'extasia avec naturel la voix grave de son frère, et il comprit que Kisame avait dû finalement quitter le bureau. "Tu tombes bien. Je savais que tu rappellerais."

Qu'on lui envoie la même phrase qu'il avait lui-même utilisé comme entrée en matière une minute auparavant l'irrita plus que de raison. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

"Hn."

"Oh ! J'entends à ton ton bougon que j'ai touché une corde sensible. Alors, quand ai-je gagné ? Tu as réfléchi à notre désaccord et t'es rendu compte que te ranger à mon opinion était la meilleure solution ? Je t'ai eu à l'usure ? Il faut que je note."

"Ne me force pas à raccrocher", prévint Sasuke, regrettant déjà son appel, et pourtant paradoxalement heureux d'entendre le ton badin, spécifiquement désintéressé mais attentif de son aîné.

"Ce serait impoli. Alors que j'ai eu tant de mal à te joindre."

Sasuke laissa un sourire fin prendre possession de ses traits.

"Tu m'en vois désolé. J'avais _égaré_ mon téléphone mobile."

Il laissa le sarcasme planer alors que, s'installant plus confortablement dans son canapé, et se préparant pour une conversation d'une longueur certaine, Sasuke imagina le même sourire étirer les lèvres de son frère. Il pouvait l'entendre à travers sa voix.

"Je me sens insulté, _Otouto_, que tu me penses si stupide. Je préférerais encore croire Kisame lorsqu'il m'a affirmé avec un aplomb admirable que son petit requin domestique avait mangé un de mes plus importants dossiers."

Sasuke ne retint pas le léger rire.

"Qui sait ? Ces petites bêtes sont promptes à sauter hors de leur aquarium."

Une pause polie.

"J'aurais dû le savoir."

"Effectivement."

Un petit silence complice prit place, avant que la voix grave et profonde d'Itachi ne revienne au bout de la ligne. Le ton se voulait léger, mais il ne le dupa pas.

"Sinon, as-tu réfléchi à notre petite affaire ?"

Et c'était reparti. Sasuke soupira.

"Oui, et c'est tout réfléchi, 'Tachi. Je ne déménagerai pas."

Un 'tutu tut" lui répondit.

"Si têtu, _Otouto_, si têtu. Je te connais, et tu ne prends pas en compte les bons facteurs dans ta décision. Qu'est-ce qui te retient ? Ou plutôt, _qui_ est-ce qui te retient ?"

Sasuke prit une gorgée de thé. Il avait très légèrement refroidi, et le jeune homme grimaça.

"Ne recommence pas."

"Encore cet idiot de blond, n'est-ce pas ? Tu sais-"

"Naruto, Itachi, arrête de l'appeler autrement. Et cela n'a rien à voir avec lui." Ou peut-être un chouïa. Tout petit. "Ma vie est ici, maintenant."

"La mienne aussi, avant que je ne _déménage_", répondit son aîné du tac-au-tac. "C'est tout le principe de la chose, en fait. En plus, si je me souviens bien, ton stage se termine bientôt, non ? Tu sais, j'ai des contacts da-"

"Oui, je sais, oui. Ce à quoi je t'ai déjà répondu que je souhaitais faire mon chemin _seul_."

C'était un concept bien difficile à comprendre pour Itachi, qui émit un petit "hm" perplexe de l'autre côté de la ligne. Lui-même avait fondé sa propre boîte à l'âge de vingt-et-un ans, lorsqu'il était pourtant encore en pleines études, boîte qu'il avait créée avec un autre de ses amis de l'époque, et dont les fondateurs n'avaient cessé de se multiplier depuis. L'_Akatsuki _se chargeait de sombres histoires auxquelles Sasuke n'avait honnêtement jamais rien compris, mais qui, croyait-il, avait un lien avec le commerce et les exportations. Au début, Itachi et son ami, Pein, avaient bénéficié de nombreux coups de pouce – notamment de leur oncle, Madara – ce qui expliquait en parti l'envie de l'aîné Uchiha d'en faire de même avec son cadet.

"Tu es bien étrange, _otouto_. Je pense tout de même que tu trouverais plus facilement du travail à Oto, qui est une _grande_ ville, par rapport à Konoha, vulgaire bourgade. En plus, ça ferait plaisir à Maman."

Argument indiscutable. Cela dit, Sasuke n'avait pas _choisit_ de vivre dans une autre ville que sa famille. Et ce n'était pas sa _faute_ si celle-ci avait décidé de déménager bout par bout à Oto. Parfois, quand il y réfléchissait, l'idée de partir pour cette ville avec ses grands gratte-ciels, ses immenses centres commerciaux, ses immenses centres tout court, et tout ce qui en faisait une métropole l'attirait plus que de raison. Mais, comme il l'avait répété maintes et maintes fois, sa vie était à Konoha. Le petit cocon qu'il s'y était forgé ne lui donnait aucune envie de partir et puis il y avait... il y avait...

"Comment va-t-elle d'ailleurs ?" demanda soudain Sasuke, sortant de ses divagations intérieures, et se morigénant pour son manque d'attention.

"Bien. Quoique légèrement fatiguée. Elle aimerait que tu téléphones plus souvent, à défaut de ne _pas vivre à côté_."

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, terminant sa tasse de thé. Il déglutit.

"Je t'en prie, Oto n'est qu'à deux heures de route. Arrête de me culpabiliser. Et puis je l'appelle au moins toutes les semaines. Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle aimerait que ça soit toutes les heures", répondit-il, avec une note tendre, amusée et agacée dans la voix. Une note qui revenait à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait à parler de sa mère.

Un léger rire familier lui répondit.

"Je sais. La dernière fois que je l'ai vu, elle a passé quarante-cinq minutes à tenter de me convaincre d'engager quelqu'un qui s'assurerait que tu manges correctement et que tu dormes un nombre d'heures raisonnables."

Etonnamment, ça ne le surprenait pas plus que ça ce qui, en soit, était le plus effrayant.

"Dis-moi que tu l'as envoyée sur les roses", geignit-il presque, secouant la tête d'un air ennuyé. Il pouvait presque sentir la bonne humeur irradier de son frère.

"Je n'ai pas de roses, _Otouto_, tu le sais bien. Et j'aimais beaucoup son idée. On n'a juste pas encore trouvé quelqu'un d'adapté pour le travail."

Sasuke marqua une légère pause, se demandant si Itachi plaisantait, avant de se pincer l'arrête du nez. _Bien sûr, qu'il ne plaisantait pas._

"Et tu vois, c'est l'exacte raison pour laquelle je ne viendrais pas vivre à Oto. Vous êtes aussi barges l'un que l'autre."

"Malheureusement pour toi, le gêne court dans la famille."

N'importe quoi.

"Hn."

"D'ailleurs, maintenant que tu m'y fais penser, comment va Norito ? Toujours aussi bruyant ? Aussi stupide ?"

Sasuke avait du mal à faire le lien entre leurs précédents échanges et _Naruto_, mais il ne releva pas. Itachi était de toute façon plus ou moins réputé pour ses nombreuses phrases sibyllines et ses logiques qu'il était le seul à comprendre. Dieu le bénisse.

"Ne fais pas exprès, 'Tachi. Et... il va bien. Je crois."

"Tu _crois_ ?", répéta avec un amusement non dissimulé la voix grave de l'aîné Uchiha. "Tu ferais mieux d'être sûr, _Otouto_, je croyais quant à moi que vous étiez inséparables. D'ailleurs, comment se déroule ce fameux plan, là ? Séduire ce... cet empaffé ?"

Le mépris utilisé par Itachi lorsqu'il mentionnait Naruto était risible, et amenait une note comique que Sasuke était bien le seul à ne pas trouver drôle. Ce dernier se prit la tête dans les mains, émettant un léger grognement.

"J'aurais aimé que Sakura tienne sa langue."

Petit rire affable.

"Cette petite est formidable, Sasuke. Simplement formidable."

Et elle cédait un petit peu trop aux menaces d'Itachi lorsque celui-ci la harcelait pour connaitre les moindres détails de la vie de son frère. Pour quelqu'un si fière de son inflexibilité, Sakura avait, ces temps-ci, légèrement tendance à ne tenir tête qu'à Sasuke, se pliant devant les autres, et agaçant le jeune homme plus que de raison. Etait-elle finalement bien une vilaine fée-croisée-gnome destinée à faire de sa vie un enfer ? Ça restait à prouver, mais...

_La ferme, Sasuke._

"Et donc ?"

Itachi avait-il parlé ?

"Hn ?"

"Ton plan, distrait petit _Otouto_, ton plan. Comment se déroule ce monceau ridicule de stupidités que toi et ta formidable amie avez crée ?"

Oh.

Encore ça.

La référence innocente à la partie la plus bancale de sa vie à ce moment précis, suffit à elle seule à lui rebaisser le moral. Il n'avait pas besoin qu'on l'aide à y repenser, il le savait très bien tout seul. Ce qui lui fit penser, Sakura risquait de ne pas avoir apprécié sa petite tirade de tout à l'heure. Il allait probablement l'avoir sur le dos toute la semaine, maintenant...

"Tu peux respirer à nouveau", grommela Sasuke, jetant un coup d'œil à l'horloge murale. "Parce que cette erreur de passage est belle et bien terminée. Je suis _out_."

Un petit silence répondit, mais Sasuke devina le sourire dans la voix d'Itachi lorsque celui-ci finit par demander avec une politesse feinte ;

"De quand cela date-t-il ?"

Le cadet Uchiha haussa les épaules, quoi que conscient qu'on ne le voyait pas.

"Ce matin. Mais ça faisait déjà longtemps que je pensais y mettre un terme."

Depuis le début, en fait. Mais inutile de le préciser.

"Il ne te mérite pas", lui dit Itachi.

Sasuke esquissa une légère grimace souriante, pensant intérieurement que c'était plutôt l'inverse. Après tout, ce n'était pas Naruto qui passait son temps à lui cacher des choses, ce n'était pas Naruto qui n'était pas franc avec lui, et ce n'était pas non plus Naruto qui... Ah. C'était inutile de toute façon. Il avait l'impression d'être le seul à se comprendre.

"Hn."

Itachi reconnût l'envie de changer le sujet pour ce qu'elle était. Ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il eût la gentillesse de laisser son petit frère tranquille.

"Cela dit, je suis curieux. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu t'es rendu compte que son QI ne dépassait pas le nombre d'étages de ton immeuble ? Que de sa bouche sortaient autant de bêtises à la seconde qu'il y a de grain de sable dans un désert ? Que-"

"Ça va, oui ?" s'irrita Sasuke, se redressant sur son canapé. "C'est quoi, le marathon des expressions débiles ? Je ne comprends franchement pas pourquoi tu le détestes autant."

Et il ne le comprendrait probablement jamais, puisqu'Itachi ne s'était même pas arrêté dans son monologue pour l'écouter.

"-pas un vrai blond ? C'est ça, non ? Tu l'a vu sans slip et hop, tu as compris qu'il y avait tromperie sur la marchandise. Pauvre _Otouto_."

"...Ta gueule, 'Tachi."

En plus, pour avoir ouvert une fois la porte de la salle de bain où Naruto se douchait, il pouvait certifier que ce dernier _était_ un vrai blond. Pas de doute là-dessous. Il ne le mentionna pas à Itachi cependant, de peur que ce dernier ne demande pourquoi il avait ouvert la porte en premier lieu. Il devait avouer que c'était un peu confus dans sa mémoire, lui-même ne se souvenait plus trop...

"Pour répondre à ta question", reprit tranquillement l'aîné Uchiha, apparemment hermétique aux insultes de son frère. "Je ne déteste pas Naruto. Je pense juste qu'il ne mérite pas que tu lui cours après. Plus avant, je pense que personne ne mérite d'avoir un Uchiha courir après eux ; ce devrait être l'inverse." Un petit toussotement. "Et c'est quand même lui qui m'a volé mon manteau de ninja."

A préciser, Naruto avait onze ans à l'époque du dit-vol. Ce qui ne jouait effectivement pas en sa faveur était le fait qu'il l'avait commis lors de sa première visite à la maison Uchiha, peu après leur rencontre en sixième, pour faire rire Sasuke. Agé de seize ans à l'époque, Itachi n'avait que très peu apprécié la blague, surtout lorsque le jeune blond avait renversé sans le faire exprès du sirop à la menthe sur l'un des nuages rouges brodés, le teintant en un marron-caca.

C'est vrai qu'Itachi ne s'en était jamais vraiment remis. Sasuke hocha sagement la tête.

"En fait, tout ça est une histoire de fierté person-"

La fin de sa phrase mourut dans sa gorge, cependant, alors que Sasuke se redressa tel un oiseau attentif. Il aurait pu jurer qu'il venait juste d'entendre quelqu'un frapper à la p-

_Toc-toc-toc_.

Le brun fit un rapide calcul. Qui cela pouvait-il bien être ? Sasuke espérait que ce n'était pas encore la voisine, cette espèce de folle fanatique qui était persuadée que Sasuke tentait de lui voler ses serpents... _Qui_ avait des serpents de nos jours, franchement ? En plus, cette désaxée passait sa vie à hurler et-

_Toc-toc-toc-TOC_.

"Itachi ? On se rappelle, ok ? J'ai quelqu'un à la porte."

"Encore la folle aux serpents ?"

Il entendit un petit gloussement, et Sasuke secoua la tête, consterné. Son frère trouvait cette histoire très drôle.

"...Arrête de lire dans mes pensées. Tu me stresses."

"Je t'aime, _Otouto_."

Sasuke secoua la tête de nouveau, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

"Va te faire, 'Tachi. A demain."

Et avant qu'il ne puisse ajouter quelque chose, il raccrocha.

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki écarquilla les yeux lorsque son sixième coup contre la porte frappa dans le vide. Il perdit momentanément l'équilibre, trop penché en avant, mais le récupéra en l'espace d'une seconde. Confus, il releva les yeux, et fut surpris de rencontrer ceux noir onyx de son meilleur ami. En même temps, n'était-il pas venu le voir ?

Comme à son habitude, il sourit d'un immense sourire.

"Sasuke !" s'exclama-t-il, un peu brusquement.

Au moins le brun était-il vraiment là.

Au début, le jeune homme continua de le fixer avec surprise, visiblement stupéfait, laissant le temps à Naruto de noter rapidement son apparence. Son éternel jogging, et un marcel noir à peine tordu sur les épaules qui lui fit se dire qu'il avait dû l'enfiler en vitesse i peine quelques secondes, étaient de mise cet après-midi. Ses cheveux, bien que toujours coiffés dans leur habituelle coupe, semblaient repliés sur la gauche, comme s'il avait été allongé pendant un certain temps.

Le regard de Naruto s'adoucit. C'était probablement le cas.

"D-dobe ?"

Le brun avait l'air réellement confus, allant jusqu'à lancer un regard à droite et à gauche, puis de nouveau à droite. Ne voyant personne d'autre, il reporta ses yeux sur l'Uzumaki, sourcils froncés. Le geste si prévisible l'amusa.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu étais avec les autres au lac et- "

Il semblait sincèrement étonné. Le blond se fit brièvement la réflexion qu'après tout, il était vrai que recevoir un ami non-annoncé sur son palier pouvait surprendre. Il aurait peut-être dû appeler ? Envoyer un SMS ? Finalement, il n'y avait que dans les films et dans les romans qu'on allait à l'improviste chez quelqu'un. Une petite question le tarauda.

Avait-il l'air con ? Genre là, tout de suite, maintenant.

Pou sa défense, il était Naruto. Et c'était Sasuke en face de lui. Relations spéciales, et tout ça. Ça devait compter pour quelque chose, non ?

Il ne se laissa pas démonter, et son expression devint plus engageante.

"J'ai plus le droit de te rendre visite ?"

Ton enthousiaste. Par-fait.

"Si, mais-"

"En plus, je trouve que ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas fait une petite après midi tous les deux."

Sasuke n'avait pas l'air impressionné.

"Et la semaine dernière c'était q-"

L'Uzumaki perdait patience, patience qu'il n'était pas connu pour posséder en premier lieu.

"Bon, teme, quand est-ce que tu arrêtes de chipoter et que tu commences à te comporter en vrai hôte ?"

Sasuke parut incapable de dire quoi que ce soit en réponse à cela ; il ouvrit la bouche comme pour parler une fois, deux fois – puis la referma. Il leva les yeux au ciel.

"Pff... Et comment tu aurais fait si je n'avais pas été là ?"

Le blond tenta d'étouffer un rire.

"S'il te plaît, teme."

"Quoi ?" interrogea un Sasuke surpris par le ton, et relevant le menton dans son habituelle expression arrogante.

"Tu es plutôt du genre casanier, tu sais", dit le blond, poussant un doigt malicieux dans le biceps de son vis-à-vis.

"Et toi t'es du genre à repartir tout de suite", répondit aussitôt Sasuke, lui lançant un regard mauvais qui fit glousser Naruto, et faisant mine de refermer la porte.

Le blond la bloqua facilement.

"Tu as perdu ton sens de l'humour ?"

"Tch. Rentre et tais-toi", marmonna le brun, levant les yeux au ciel et passant sa main droite dans ses cheveux, agrandissant finalement l'ouverture.

Naruto, n'ayant pas pour habitude de tourner autour du pot et de jouer les hésitants, hocha la tête. Il suivit Sasuke dans son antre, rapidement submergé par l'odeur familière de l'appartement. Il y passait une majeure partie de son temps, et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Et honnêtement, s'il n'y avait pas eu ce... ce petit _problème_, ça ferait longtemps qu'il aurait supplié Sasuke de le laisser emménager avec lui. Franchement ? Il adorait cet endroit.

Une autre odeur, cependant, vint lui chatouiller les narines.

"Serait-ce du thé que je sens là ?"

Sasuke eut la bonne grâce de sourire légèrement.

"Tu en veux ?"

Le blond hocha avidement la tête, et son propre sourire s'élargit tant et si bien qu'on l'aurait cru incrusté sur son visage. Il suivit le brun dans sa cuisine, observant distraitement la façon dont le marcel noir de Sasuke épousait tranquillement ses formes. Il devait l'admettre, quelque fois, il était assez jaloux de la façon dont l'Uchiha réussissait à développer des muscles, alors qu'il était de notoriété publique qu'il n'aimait pas le sport. Enfin, ça, c'était ce qu'il disait. Parce qu'à voir ceux qu'il exhibait qui, bien que légers, étaient tout de même sacrément bien dessinés, Naruto commença à se douter qu'il devait y avoir anguille sous roche...

En même temps, de quoi se plaignait-il ? Il lança un regard affectueux à ses propres biceps, découverts par son t-shirt bleu clair, fruit de deux heures à la salle de sport tous les samedis. He.

Il secoua la tête, sourire scotché aux lèvres.

Alors que Sasuke commençait à s'affairer auprès du comptoir avec la théière, Naruto se mit en quête d'une tasse bien spécifique : la sienne. Plus grande que la moyenne, elle était d'un orange vif, et portait sur son flanc le dessin d'un gros crapaud tout mignon. Inutile de le préciser, mais Naruto avait dû batailler bec et ongles pour que l'Uchiha accepte de le lui acheter.

"Je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi", marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, observant l'objet avec affection. Il lui faisait penser au petit porte-monnaie en forme de grenouille de son enfance.

Sasuke n'y connaissait décidément rien.

D'ailleurs, le brun roula des yeux lorsqu'il se tourna avec le thé pour lui en donner.

"Tu es bête", l'informa-t-il en en versant.

"Et toi tu n'as pas de goût."

Ce qui n'était pas vrai, mais bon. Naruto n'était pas non plus connu pour ses superbes répliques. Hé-hé.

En face, alors qu'il commençait à toucher l'eau aromatisée de sa propre tasse du bout des lèvres, Sasuke s'appuya contre le comptoir et lui adressa un regard sceptique.

"Alors, qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?"

Naruto ne cacha pas son sourire.

"Devine."

* * *

Ils avaient douze ans lorsque, pour la première fois, Sasuke et Naruto avaient instauré leur programme après-midi DVD.

A la base, tout avait commencé lorsque Sasuke avait chapardé le film _Saw_ à son frère aîné – maintenant qu'il y pensait, ils lui avaient piqué pas mal de trucs – sans trop savoir ce que c'était, excepté le fait qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'y toucher. Avec Naruto, ils avaient été très excités à l'idée de découvrir le fruit défendu. Inutile de dire qu'ils avaient dégustés devant les images : ça les avait au moins rapidement guéris de leur envie de voir des films d'horreur – jusqu'à ce qu'ils atteignent leur quatorze ans, en tout cas. Bref, l'important est qu'ils avaient ensuite enchainé avec un dessin animé pour faire baisser leur rythme cardiaque (oui, _Saw_, pouvait avoir ce genre d'effets sur des enfants de onze ans) et qu'ils avaient fini l'après-midi devant la télévision. Ce qui, finalement, s'était révélé plutôt _cool_. Alors ils avaient recommencé le week-end d'après, et la semaine d'après. Et celle encore d'après. Puis une routine s'était installée.

La tradition s'était alors perpétrée, et une fois par mois, les deux amis se retrouvaient à choisir une série de films pour s'abrutir devant ; Naruto la commentait à voix haute, et Sasuke s'amusait à l'ignorer. C'était simple, c'était eux.

Sasuke nota cependant avec regret que cela faisait bien longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé – effet pervers de l'âge mûr et de ses responsabilités. Aussi se sentait-il particulièrement bien ce jour là. Avec toutes ces bêtises et ces histoires de plans à la con, ça faisait bien des semaines qu'il n'avait pas passé de temps tranquillement avec Naruto – en tout cas pas naturellement, sans tenter d'exprimer ses 'sentiments' d'une manière ou d'une autre, ou de bouder dans son coin parce que ça ne marchait pas.

Et là, ça faisait du bien.

Cet après-midi, ils avaient choisi _Matrix,_ commençant d'un commun accord avec le deux, pour pouvoir enchaîner avec le troisième avant qu'il ne fasse nuit. Il devait être huit heures moins le quart quand, avachis sur le canapé, ils en furent à l'aboutissement du dernier opus.

Naruto avait cessé de commenter, regardant avec des yeux ronds le dénouement, tandis que Sasuke étouffait un bâillement. Ce film était bien, sûr, mais il commençait à fatiguer un peu.

Les deux jeunes hommes ne bougèrent qu'à peine lorsque le générique se mit à défiler.

"A chaque fois c'est pareil", déclara Naruto d'une voix blanche au bout d'un moment, continuant de fixer l'écran. Puis il secoua la tête, comme pour s'éclaircir les idées, avant de se tourner vers un Sasuke à moitié allongé qui clignait difficilement des yeux. "J'y comprends rien. Néo : il est mort ou pas ?"

Se penchant lentement en avant pour attraper la télécommande, Sasuke haussa une épaule.

"Il est mort", dit-il, coupant le DVD, puis zappant sur le canal. Il reposa la télécommande lorsqu'il tomba sur une chaîne de musique, qu'il laissa en fond. "Définitivement."

"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?" demanda immédiatement Naruto, en tapotant ses cuisses en une invitation muette.

Habitué, Sasuke s'allongea encore plus, se mouvant sur son dos pour poser sa tête sur les dites-cuisses. _Oui_, cela accéléra les battements de son cœur. _Non_, ça ne le choqua pas. Naruto avait l'habitude de le tordre dans cette position lorsqu'ils regardaient la télé. Il trouvait les cheveux de l'Uchiha terriblement doux, soi-disant, et aimait par conséquent passer ses mains dedans. Le brun n'allait pas s'en plaindre ; en plus de la proximité, il gagnait un massage crânien gratuit. Et Dieu sait que Naruto savait se servir de ses mains.

"J'en sais ce que j'en ai vu", répondit-il, s'installant plus confortablement, et jetant un regard au clip qui passait ; une reprise de _Skyfall_ par un groupe de rock masculin. "Ils sont bons", ajouta-t-il, en passant.

"M'yeah." Naruto hocha la tête, plongeant délicatement ses doigts dans les cheveux fins. _Mon Dieu que ça faisait du bien._ "Mais attends un peu... ça veut dire qu'ils meurent tous ?"

Son regard s'était légèrement brouillé alors que, perdu dans les limbes du plaisir du massage, Sasuke tentait de se concentrer sur ce qu'on lui disait.

"Qui ça, "_tous"_ ? Tu as bien vu que le reste-"

"Les héros !" coupa Naruto, s'animant légèrement. "Ils tuent les héros ! C'est franchement dégueulasse, non ?"

Il cherchait visiblement un appui, appui que Sasuke lui offrit sous la forme d'un sourire narquois.

"Dobe", dit-il simplement, et il se reçut une tape sur la tête. Naruto gloussa très légèrement avant de soupirer.

"Pff, c'est trop compliqué pour moi de toute façon. Je ne comprends jamais rien à la fin."

Sasuke releva les yeux sur le visage bronzé, qui avait reporté son regard avec distraction sur la télévision.

"Pourquoi tu voulais le mettre, alors ?"

Un immense sourire étira les lèvres du blond, tandis que celui-ci baissa les yeux sur son ami, affalé sur ses jambes.

"Pour la scène de la bataille", déclara-t-il avec une expression convaincue. "Elle est _ouf_."

Sasuke ne pouvait que le concéder, et un petit sourire carnassier étira les commissures de ses lèvres.

"Hn. C'est les robots. Ça tue tout, les robots."

"Ça tue surtout les humains", pointa Naruto.

Sasuke laissa échapper un petit rire suffisant.

"Et alors ?"

La main qui lui massait jusque là distraitement l'arrière du crâne s'accrocha à ses cheveux pour lui secouer la tête. Lorsque Sasuke, remué malgré lui, jeta un regard ennuyé à L'Uzumaki, celui-ci se pencha exagérément au-dessus de lui, et lui tira la langue.

"J'oubliais qui je parlais. T'en a rien à foutre des pauvres humains, hein ? Toi ce qui t'intéresse c'est les saletés de machines..." Ses yeux se plissèrent sous l'effet de son sourire. "En vrai, si on était dans ce film, toi tu serais le mec qui trahi tout le monde, alors que je serais le héros qui les sauve !"

Ce sur quoi Naruto prétendit lever son poing gauche en l'air d'un air de conquistador, laissant Sasuke en train de le fixer, bouche en 'o', incapable de répondre. Attendez, Naruto venait de se pencher et de... de pointer sa langue si _près_ de son visage... _Sa langue..._

"Mouais...", marmonna-t-il tout de même pour la forme, yeux un peu vagues malgré lui – trop de fantasmes peu avouables venaient de surgir dans son esprit.

Il avait dit qu'il arrêtait toutes ces histoires, ok, mais cela comptait-il vraiment s'il se mettait, disons, à supplier Naruto de recommencer pour qu'il soit prêt à lui sauter dessus au bon moment ?

Quelle idée.

"Quand j'y pense, ça veut quand même dire qu'il y aurait un quatrième film", repris Naruto avec aisance, apparemment peu conscient du trouble qu'il venait de provoquer. "Film où je serais obligé de te courir après pour ramener tes petites fesses, uh. Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? D'un autre côté, on connait tous la fin, parce que tu ne m'échapperais pas, héhé... Avec mon _charisme_ !"

Sasuke aurait aimé répondre quelque chose, mais il était un peu trop captivé par les yeux céruléens de son meilleur ami pour le faire, et ce sourire si _lumineux_ – il n'avait aucune idée de ce que Naruto pouvait raconter, mais ça semblait le rendre heureux.

"Tu m'écoutes, enfoiré ?"

Il se mordit la lèvre. La distance qui le séparait du blond lui avait rarement semblé aussi infranchissable. En même temps... ne s'était-il pas promis de se cantonner à son rôle d'ami et d'arrêter les fantasmes en tout genre ?

"Sasukeeeee."

Un peu plus et il bouderait. Il leva les yeux au ciel, puis les tourna sur l'écran, où _Hey there Dellilah_ se faisait entendre. Les Uchiha ne boudaient pas. Merde.

"Et, oui, sinon, je suis complètement amoureux de toi."

...

Sasuke se tordit le cou si vite qu'il ne put qu'esquisser une grimace lorsque la douleur se répandit dans sa nuque. Les doigts de Naruto avaient cessé leur travail, mais ce n'était pas l'important...

Venait-il de dire-

Avait-il-

Juste-

Putaindemerdesamèrelaputedeputaindemerde-

Un immense éclat de rire vint interrompre son flot d'insultes intérieur.

"Ha ! Oh merde, tu devrais voir ta tête, teme !"

Le brun, qui avait viré au rouge, devint tout à coup plus pâle que jamais, yeux écarquillés. Son sang battait à ses tempes, et il n'entendait qu'une chose : _une blague – une blague – une putain de blague._

"Ah, c'est ça de pas m'écouter, teme. Tu-"

"Ta gueule."

Sasuke avait légèrement craqué, il devait l'admettre, mais l'ascenseur émotionnel ? Très peu pour lui. Il tourna sa tête vers l'écran, visage fermé.

"S'uke", chuchota la voix terriblement amusée de Naruto dans son oreille, lui faisant comprendre qu'il s'était penché sur lui. "Oï, S'uke. C'était une blague, le prend pas mal."

_Comment veux-tu que je le prenne_ ? voulut hurler l'Uchiha, mais il se retint, concentré sur l'écran. L'écran, et rien d'autre. Surtout pas l'humiliation cuisante d'avoir pu croire un instant que Naruto Uzumaki était, comme ça, de façon totalement aléatoire, en train de lui faire sa déclaration.

Pourtant les Uchiha n'était pas censés être naïfs...

Rapidement, son désespoir chronique se mua en agacement. Et il en devint _irrité_. De quel droit Naruto pouvait-il lui faire ce genre de blague cruelle ?

Il ne pouvait même pas s'en prendre à la cause principale, innocente qu'elle était.

Le dite cause tripota vaguement son oreille.

"Aller, teme. Je voulais pas te mettre mal à l'aise."

C'était, lui sembla-t-il, la phrase en trop.

Il se releva brusquement, cognant légèrement la tête de Naruto au passage, avant de se retourner en un rapide mouvement peu maîtrisé. Le blond lâcha un "oh !", assis sur le canapé, tandis qu'impuissant, il se fit écraser par le poids de l'Uchiha sur lui. Sasuke passa une jambe d'un côté, et l'autre de l'autre, et avant qu'il ne saisisse la portée de son geste, il se retrouva à califourchon sur un blond pétrifié.

Il en avait assez.

Tout à coup énervé, il rapprocha sa tête de celle bronzée, collant presque leur front ensemble. Un souffle chaud caressa le bas de ses joues. Ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un de ses sourires arrogants, carnassiers.

[Les yeux de Naruto n'avaient jamais été aussi ouverts. Ni aussi bleu. Ni aussi...]

"Tu veux que _moi_ je te mette mal à l'aise ?" murmura-t-il d'une voix dangereuse, voix qu'il n'avait pas pour habitude d'employer avec son meilleur ami – plus avec le dernier coup d'un soir qu'il s'était octroyé, quelques mois auparavant, frustration sexuelle oblige.

Naruto déglutit. Sasuke ne pouvait l'en blâmer.

"Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?"

Si le blond avait l'air stupéfait, pris de court, il n'en avait pas pour autant reculé. Cela appliqua une sorte de dose de courage inattendue dans tout le corps du brun qui se rapprocha très légèrement.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?"

Peut-être n'avait-il juste pas adopté la bonne méthode jusqu'ici. Peut-être aurait-il dû commencer par là, au lieu de ces plans débiles... Son souffle se coinça dans sa gorge.

"Ce que tu veux faire", répondit Naruto d'une voix qui sonna beaucoup trop suave pour être réelle.

Et ce fut au tour de Sasuke de déglutir. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce changement de comportement ?

Et comment en était-il arrivé là, déjà ?

"Tu ne veux pas ce que je veux", murmura-t-il inconsciemment, exprimant à haute voix sa pensée la plus profonde.

Et il s'apprêta à se décoller. Forcer quelqu'un était la dernière chose qu'il désirait. Alors forcer _Naruto_ ? Tch. N'en parlons pas.

Au moment où il allait s'écarter, cependant, prétextant une blague de mauvais goût, le regard de Naruto le retint. Et il y eut une sorte d'inversion des rôles. Le blond venait, avec une seule lueur dans les yeux, de prendre les rennes de la situation – aussi imprévisible fut-elle.

Leur tête avait-elle toujours été aussi proche ?

"Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?" Sasuke crut entendre chuchoter la voix grave, presque contre ses lèvres.

Merde. Souffle chaud. Peau. Bleus. Douce.

"Je-"

Il se fit couper. Non par une parole, cette fois.

Mais par une bouche qui vint se coller sur la sienne.

* * *

OMG. J'**_aime_ **Itachi. Review ? (:


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : **_Naruto & cie appartiennent au grand, à l'unique, à l'incroyable Masashi Kishimoto._

**A/N :** _Hum, hum, hum... c'était long. Trrrrrrès long. (Trop long ?) Je suis vraiment **désolée** pour cette petite pause estivale, mais mon clavier ne fonctionnait plus. (D'ailleurs, 80% de ce chapitre a été écrit sur un portable - je me suis chauffée - et je pense que ça se ressent pas mal dans l'ortographe, d'ailleurs...hm) Donc bon, je suis un peu à la ramasse, là, mais je voulais quand même finir avant de repartir en vacances. (:_

_En tout cas un_ **IMMENSE** **MERCI**_ à tous ceux qui laissent leur impression, vous ne savez même pas à quel point ça me motive et franchement, ça fait un bien fou de savoir que des personnes apprécie cette histoire autant que j'apprécie l'écrire. :D Donc vous avez toute ma reconnaissance, et même bien plus. (C'est pas grand chose, mais c'est déjà pas mal, non ? NON ?)_

_Sinon, pour ce chapitre, sachez qu'il fait **13000** mots et qu'il perd la notion d'humour vers le milieu. Et Histoire - humour = drama, drama, drama. On m'en veut pas trop ?_

_Ah, et ceci est bien l'avant-dernier chapitre. Plus qu'un après celui-là. Pfiouuu._

_.-._

Sur ce, Bonne Lecture.

_.-._

**Going In for the Kill**

.-.

* * *

Chapitre 4

* * *

La sensation était... Il ne pouvait pas vraiment l'expliquer, en fait. Pour ça, il aurait fallu qu'il soit légèrement plus conscient que son état actuel ne le permettait. Au moment où la pulpe de ces lèvres – lèvres qu'il avait plus que regardées au cours des dernières années, et sur lesquelles il avait eu plus que sa part de fantasmes – avait rencontré les siennes... C'était simple, en fait.

Sasuke Uchiha avait été plongé dans un état second.

Un état où il faisait incroyablement chaud, où le soleil était pressé contre lui, et où la seule chose qui comptait était la myriade de couleurs dorés défilant derrière ses paupières maintenant fermées, ainsi que la sensation suave et sulfureuse de la bouche de Naruto s'ouvrant légèrement pour mieux happer la sienne. Un frémissement le parcourut.

Sasuke qui, bien qu'amoureux de l'Uzumaki depuis ses, oh, il ne savait plus combien d'années, avait tout de même eu ses propres expériences avec les hommes – celles-ci ne durant généralement pas plus d'une nuit, une soirée pour les incompétents. Ainsi, il était bien loin de l'image de la vierge effarouchée que d'aucuns auraient voulu lui prêter. Ajoutez à cela la présence inattendue de celui qu'il désirait depuis si longtemps qu'il n'en pouvait plus... Rien, absolument rien, n'aurait pu l'empêcher d'arquer son dos et d'accentuer la pression sur leurs lèvres jointes, son corps tentant à tout prix d'imprimer le moment à tout jamais.

Une petite, minuscule partie de sa psyché consciente, pas encore perdue dans l'ivresse du baiser, se demanda durant l'espace d'un millième de secondes si, peut-être, Naruto s'était trompé en amorçant son geste. Cette infime partie de lui paniquait. Peut-être le blond s'était-il penché en avant pour le pousser, ou même prendre la télécommande. Imaginez sa stupéfaction lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé assailli par un Uchiha largement plus enthousiaste qu'il n'était nécessaire !

Un détail, cependant, stoppa net le brun dans le cours actuel de ses pensées, et réussit à le rassurer.

Personne, ni homme ni femme ni chien, ne ferait ce que Naruto était en train de faire s'il ne voulait pas de l'échange physique qu'ils expérimentaient à ce moment précis.

Car, et avant que Sasuke ne comprenne réellement la portée du geste, il se retrouva soulevé, une main passant sur ses hanches, l'autre la rejoignant au niveau de ses reins, et retourné dos contre le canapé. Heureusement avait-il eu le réflexe d'enserrer le haut des cuisses du blond avec les siennes.

Peu importait, de toute façon.

A peine eut-il le temps de comprendre le changement de positions que le visage de Naruto fondit sur le sien de nouveau, avec une vélocité propre aux rapaces.

L'Uchiha n'allait pas se plaindre.

Le blond avait une façon bien particulière d'embrasser, bien à lui, une façon sensuelle, lente et pressante en même temps. Entrouverte, sa bouche travaillait à ouvrir la sienne, ce qu'elle fit de son propre chef. Une langue habile vint alors caresser sa lèvre inférieure, lèvre mordillée et suçotée, avant de pousser la recherche un peu plus loin dans la zone espérée. Elle y rencontra immédiatement sa jumelle qui, peu timide, vint se frotter contre elle, entamant une danse sensuelle avec un enthousiasme dont Sasuke aurait pu éventuellement avoir honte.

Mais il en était tellement loin.

Il était loin de tout. Loin et perdu entre la notion de plaisir que lui procurait la sensation de Naruto tout contre lui, et entre une tentative peu concluante de se raccrocher à la réalité. Naruto Uzumaki, son meilleur ami, était en train de l'embrasser. L'un des hommes les plus hétérosexuels de sa connaissance. Celui dont il avait été le plus proche depuis la sixième, depuis qu'ils avaient été placés par ordre alphabétique dans tous leur cours, les forçant à transformer leur rivalité puérile en une amitié solide et forte. Celui pour qui il avait été là dans les moments difficiles, comme le divorce de ses parents, dont le déchirement houleux avait détruit Naruto. Celui qui avait été là dans ses propres moments difficile, comme à la mort de son père, emporté par un cancer du pancréas en quelques mois très – trop – rapides. Celui pour lequel il avait réalisé, à ses dix-huit ans, que, peut-être, ces papillons dans le ventre en sa présence pouvaient signifier plus qu'une simple amitié.

Ce Naruto là.

Oh merde.

Sasuke retint son souffle, et la langue de son partenaire entraîna la sienne dans un mouvement lent et brutal à la fois. Il releva sa main, la faisant glisser le long du dos du blond jusqu'à sa nuque, pour renforcer la pression, appuyant sur la base de son cuir chevelu. Il était juste impossible de penser, tandis qu'il s'appliquait à suivre le rythme, alternant langue et petit coup de dent sur la lèvre inférieure – étonnamment pulpeuse pour un homme – de l'Uzumaki.

Soudain, la pression sur sa bouche se déporta légèrement sur la gauche, vers la commissure de ses lèvres, suçant légèrement sur la peau. Puis une trainée de baisers papillons descendit le long de sa joue, de sa gorge, jusqu'à la base de son cou. Il sentit la peau se contracter, alors que le frisson qui le parcourut la transforma en chair de poule, et il ne put que fermer ses yeux encore plus, sa main allant automatiquement se placer dans la masse de cheveux épais et blond, la fourrageant. Mais le gémissement, profond et rauque, à peine audible qui sortit des tréfonds de sa gorge ne survint que lorsque, à la place des lèvres, il sentit quelque chose de plus humide encore sur sa peau.

La langue de Naruto sur lui.

Combien de fois en avait-il rêvé ? Combien de fois l'avait-il imaginée ?

Trop pour qu'on ait pu les compter.

Sasuke ne pouvait plus ouvrir les yeux, ne voulait plus, de peur de se réveiller et de se rendre compte que ce n'était qu'un autre – mauvais – tour de son imagination.

Mais celle-ci n'aurait jamais pu fabriquer ces sensations avec autant de précision. Que ce soit l'odeur, épicée et capiteuse, la chaleur brûlante de la peau de l'Uzumaki, ou la douceur satinée et rêche à la fois de ses lèvres contre son cou... Il n'aurait jamais pu créer tout cela. Il n'avait pas assez d'imagination.

Tout à coup, il sentit une des mains de Naruto descendre sur ses fesses, les soulevant pour les presser contre le bassin du blond. La friction entraîna un grognement de Naruto, lequel conduit à une diffusion de chaleur au niveau de l'entrejambe de son partenaire. La langue repartit dans la cavité buccale de l'Uzumaki, et ce fut au tour de ses dents de venir mordre la chair, alternant avec des succions. Leurs deux bassins, d'un commun accord, commencèrent à se mouvoir en une harmonie qui témoignait d'une alchimie fortuite entre les deux hommes, initiant un balancement imitatif de l'acte sexuel.

Sasuke haletait, maintenant.

Merde, étaient-ils réellement en train de faire ça ? Se frotter l'un contre l'autre sur son propre canapé ?

Putain-putain-putain.

C'était si bon, et pourtant, pourtant il fallait que Sasuke... Il fallait qu'il... Pouvaient-ils vraiment faire ça, maintenant, comme ça ?

L'Uchiha se força à se concentrer sur le présent, chose difficile dans cette situation. Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Était-ce un coup – inattendu, soit – du moment ? Ou le blond était-il comme Sasuke et n'attendait que ça depuis longtemps, et l'Uchiha avait juste mal interprété les signes ?

Il devait savoir, merde ! Il ne pouvait pas – continuer comme –

"Naruto...", murmura-t-il, tendant son cou pour se mettre hors de sa portée.

Le blond grogna un vague quelque chose qui tenait plus du gémissement que d'une véritable parole, et releva la tête pour reprendre les lèvres de l'Uchiha. Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit d'autre que la bouche de Naruto tentait à nouveau d'ouvrir la sienne, et il se perdit durant un instant dans le baiser et dans les frottements de la langue de l'Uzumaki contre son double.

Tout oublier et ne plus se préoccuper de rien était effroyablement tentant. Pourtant, Sasuke devait absolument–

Il recula sa tête, séparant leurs lèvres.

"Naruto... Arrête..."

Sa voix lui parut bien faiblarde, mais l'action de scission suffit à attirer l'attention du blond.

Au début, ses yeux si vifs et d'un bleu si brillant le fixèrent, et Sasuke y décela un voile foncé qui assombrissait son regard. Du désir ? Il ne savait pas, mais il y avait une vague lueur d'agacement aussi, comme s'il était irrité qu'on l'ait interrompu. Pourtant, c'est lorsque que les deux hommes s'observaient mutuellement, pantelants, joues rougies, que quelque chose d'autre survint. Un éclat incertain éclaira les yeux céruléens, chassant la lueur qui jusqu'ici semblait flouter son regard, comme s'il reprenait pleinement ses esprits.

Si l'on se fiait à l'expression mi-horrifiée mi-paniquée qui se peignit alors sur son visage, ce n'était pas une bonne chose.

Ses traits devinrent incertains, tandis qu'il se recula très légèrement, laissant ses yeux balayer la position dans laquelle ils étaient, ainsi que la pièce.

Sasuke pouvait littéralement voir le chemin de pensées se former dans l'esprit du blond, alors que ses sourcils se froncèrent. Sous lui, il n'avait d'autre choix que d'attendre, presque effrayé, la conclusion que Naruto allait tirer.

Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vulnérable.

Il sut qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire au moment où le blond se recula de nouveau, ôtant ses mains pour les ramener sur les deux épaules de l'Uchiha, comme pour le maintenir a une distance de sécurité. Avait-il peur qu'il se jette sur lui à nouveau ? Une sorte de grimace déjà pleine de regret déformait le visage bronzé, et Sasuke sentit son cœur faire un immense bond dans sa poitrine. Un bond différent de celui qu'on pouvait ressentir quand tout allait bien. C'est comme sortir d'un rêve, se dit-il, fermant les yeux pour ne pas avoir à faire face à la situation, sauf que la réalité est plus dure que prévue.

"Attends", souffla-t-il, tentant vainement et inconsciemment d'étendre le bras pour maintenir Naruto fermement à sa place, mais il échappa à son étreinte.

Il sentit plus qu'il ne le vit se décoller complètement de lui, quittant confusément le canapé. Sa bouche s'ouvrit d'elle-même.

"Naru—"

* * *

"...et là, il m'a coupé et m'a dit "Je suis désolé". Comme ça, sans même me regarder. Et il s'est barré. En deux secondes top chrono." Sasuke marqua une pause, et inspira profondément, relevant les yeux sur son vis-à-vis. "Qu'est-ce que je suis censé penser, maintenant ?"

Sa question raisonna dans l'appartement, alors qu'en face de lui, la faible luminosité suffisait à éclairer le visage rose de Sakura Haruno. Pourquoi rose, demanderiez-vous ? Celle-ci émit un petit gloussement. Un, puis deux, avant de porter ses mains – légèrement papillonnantes, observa Sasuke avec suspicion – à son visage, au niveau de ses joues.

"Wow, Sasuke, tu—", elle lâcha un étrange petit rire, qui fit plisser les yeux du brun. "Merde, c'est chaud. Genre, vraiment chaud."

Au début, l'Uchiha ne comprenait pas réellement ce qu'elle entendait par là, aussi se contenta-t-il de la fixer d'un air sérieux, tandis qu'elle ventilait son visage. Puis il l'entendit vaguement murmurer un "j'aurais trop voulu voir ça" dans sa barbe alors qu'elle passait fébrilement sa main dans ses cheveux rose clair, et tout s'éclaira. Il prit un air irrité, lui donnant une tape sur son autre main.

"Quoi ?" s'insurgea-t-elle immédiatement, même si le cœur ne semblait pas y être. Il la fusilla du regard.

"Je t'interdis de fantasmer sur nous", énonça-t-il d'un ton menaçant. "T'es là pour m'aider, pas pour... pour... putain Sakura !"

Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux, la commissure de ses lèvres s'étirant vers le haut. Elle haussa un sourcil, croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

"Pardon, excuse-moi d'être une femme avec des pulsions, et de ne pas être aveugle au fait que j'ai deux meilleurs amis plutôt canons qui viennent juste de—"

"Ne finis pas ta phrase. S'il te plaît."

En plus de l'horreur que pouvait lui inspirer la jeune femme les imaginant, il n'avait pas besoin d'elle pour se rappeler l'échange de la veille. Il savait très bien ce qui s'était passé. (Il avait passé la nuit – ou en tout cas le bout de nuit – à le ressasser au lieu de dormir. Ce qui, entre autre, expliquait sa venue si tôt ce matin.) Honnêtement, il avait voulu voir Sakura pour qu'elle lui donne des conseils, ou au moins qu'elle l'aide à capter ce qui pouvait bien se passer dans la caboche blonde de son... quoi ? Meilleur ami ? Fantasme ? Presque-amant ? Il ne savait plus. Et le rôle de Sakura était justement de l'aider à savoir, et non de se transformer en vague fan hystérique.

Dans la pénombre, sourds à sa remarque, les yeux verts brillaient d'excitation. La jeune femme fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

"Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie, Uchiha ! Je te demande juste de satisfaire ma curiosité de jeune fille fan de yaoi. Ce qui m'amène à ma question suivante : il a enlevé le tee-shirt, ou pas ?"

"...ya-quoi ?", releva le brun, confus. Puis il secoua sa tête. "Tu peux te concentrer, s'il te plaît ? Je suis au bord du suicide, là."

Et il n'exagérait qu'à peine. Quand Naruto avait claqué la porte, il avait volé jusqu'au balcon pour pouvoir vérifier qu'il n'avait pas rêvé. En apercevant la silhouette en contrebas, il avait honnêtement contemplé se jeter dans le vide pour attirer l'attention du blond, peut-être dans un espoir fou de l'arrêter. Ce qui aurait été stupide. Et peut-être romantique. Mais surtout stupide.

Il avait l'impression de tourner en rond.

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux de plus, Sasuke ?" répondit Sakura avec une mine réjouie après un temps, réajustant la fine bretelle de sa chemise de nuit. "Tu as enfin eu ce que tu voulais, non ? C'est le principal, je—"

"Tu as écouté ce que je t'ai dit ?" coupa sèchement Sasuke, que le manque de sommeil, le stress et la frustration commençaient à rendre irritable. "La partie où il s'est barré limite en courant ?"

Sakura, au lieu de s'offusquer du ton, tortilla une mèche de ses cheveux, penaude, alors que son sourire tourna plus malicieux.

"J'avoue que tu m'as un peu perdue après le coup de la langue..." Son regard devint rêveur. "Tu ne sais pas ce que j'aurais pu donner pour vous voir, merde alors. Et c'est lui qui a pris les commandes, en plus ?" Soudain, elle tendit sa main pour lui tourner légèrement la tête, soulevant son menton avec une excitation mal dissimulée. "C'est vraiment hyper sexy... Eh, tu penses que tu as un suçon ? Parce que j'y vois rien avec cette lumière..."

L'Uchiha commençait être à bout.

"Sakura !"

Le presque-cri agit tel un électrochoc.

"Oui !" cria automatiquement la jeune femme, se mettant presque au garde à vous en abaissant immédiatement sa main, avant de baisser les yeux sur lui avec confusion. Reflexe débile. Ses sourcils se froncèrent. "Quoi ?"

Il soupira bruyamment, la foudroyant d'un regard peu amène. "C'est ça, que tu appelles m'aider ?"

"Eh, je fais de mon mieux !"

Sasuke grinça des dents.

"J'aimerais savoir à quoi ressemble ton pire, alors..."

Le ton rancunier du brun parut adoucir son vis-à-vis qui, au lieu de s'énerver, reposa sa main sur son genou en inspirant une grande bouffée d'air. Peut-être avait-elle enfin compris le choc émotionnel qu'il subissait, peut-être même bien qu'il lui faisait pitié. A vrai dire, il s'en fichait un peu, pourvu qu'il obtienne un avis objectif sur cette putain de situation qui était en train de lui bouffer la moitié des neurones.

"Désolée", grimaça Sakura. "C'est juste que tu m'as un peu prise de court et, bon, c'était... inattendu. Mais je suis prête, maintenant. T'inquiète pas. Refais-moi l'histoire version courte."

Sasuke considéra pendant un moment l'envoyer paître avec une multitude d'insultes bien senties, mais finit pas coopérer. Et pour la deuxième fois, il se relança dans ses explications. Il n'en était pas à la moitié, cependant, qu'il se fit rapidement couper par la jeune femme. Encore.

"Je suis tellement fière de toi, Sasuke !" Elle semblait en effet à deux doigts d'applaudir. "T'imaginer comme ça, tout dominant et séducteur... wow, j'avais placé mes espoirs en toi, mais tout de même... Tu m'étonnes qu'il t'ait embrassé ! Il n'a probablement pas eu le choix. Je parie même—"

Sasuke craqua.

"Sakura ? Ta gueule."

Il savait que c'était dur, voire même assez brutal pour la jeune femme qui voulait, à priori, seulement l'aider, mais comprenez-le aussi ! A peine neuf heures plus tôt, il était en train de se "mettre bien" avec Naruto Uzumaki sur son propre divan, et maintenant il était complètement perdu ! Naruto était parti, et tout ce qui lui restait était de fragiles nerfs qui n'allaient pas faire long feu.

En face de lui, on ne voyait visiblement pas les choses de la même façon.

Probablement excédée par son ton sec, Sakura figea ses traits en une expression faussement avenante qui n'annonçait rien de bon. Pour preuve, Sasuke sentit des ongles s'enfoncer dans son jean, à l'endroit même où elle touchait son genou.

"Sasuke-chéri ? Fais bien attention de ne pas confondre bonne poire et tartare. Parce que je suis ni l'un ni l'autre, et que tu abuses un peu, là, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

Il déglutit ; il voyait très bien.

Un soupir lui échappa.

"Désolé, Sakura, c'est juste le..."

"... stress ?" compléta-t-elle, et il hocha la tête, à moitié abattu.

"Qu'est-ce que je suis censé faire maintenant ?" demanda-t-il, yeux noirs grand ouvert et fixant son interlocutrice comme si elle allait avoir toutes les réponses à ses questions. Celle-ci, loin d'être effrayée par une telle charge, hocha sagement la tête.

"Ecoute, je pense tout simplement que tu te concentres sur la mauvaise partie de l'histoire", expliqua-t-elle d'un ton assuré. "Vous vous êtes embrassés." Ses joues rosirent très légèrement dans la pénombre, et Sasuke observa avec méfiance son visage se contorsionner pour contenir l'excitation que lui provoquait visiblement cette phrase. Elle y parvint, inspirant calmement. "C'est le principal, non ? Qui a dit que le reste était une mauvaise chose ? "Désolé" ? Il a probablement eu peur, et c'est tout. Personnellement, je pense que vous êtes tous les deux sur la bonne voie."

Sasuke hochait la tête au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'exprimait, imprimant les paroles dans son cerveau. Ça avait l'air logique. Un détail, cependant, l'arrêta. Il fronça le nez.

"Eh, attends, qu'est-ce que t'en sais ?"

Il aimerait vérifier ses sources pour une fois.

Sakura se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

"Bon Dieu, je vais probablement sonner comme Lee ou quelque chose, mais..." Elle releva un regard mi- doux, mi- perturbé sur lui. "C'est le principe de l'amour que de ne pas savoir ce qui nous attend, Sasuke. C'est même là tout l'enjeu d'être amoureux. Ne pas savoir. L'inconnu." Ce sur quoi elle prétendit hocher la tête d'un air convaincu.

Un petit silence suivit la mini-déclaration.

Un silence plutôt gênant

Pour sa défense, l'Uchiha ne s'attendait pas à ça.

Les deux amis se fixèrent ; le brun s'éclaircit la gorge.

"Erm... Oui- oui, peut-être."

A traduire comme un "non-non, sûrement pas."

Il se mordit la lèvre à son tour, comme pour empêcher un petit rire, inspiré par l'ironie de la situation. Sakura, elle, piqua un fard. Elle venait visiblement de se repasser ses propres mots dans son esprit.

"Enfin, je voulais dire-" Elle s'interrompit, puis laissa un petit sourire étirer ses lèvres. "Ok, c'était cucul. J'avoue."

Elle releva les yeux sur lui, et au moment où leur regard se croisa, ils finirent par éclater de rire. Un rire grave et riche pour Sasuke, quoi que discret, et des gloussements embarrassés pour sa compagne. C'était contagieux, et inarrêtable maintenant que ça avait commencé.

"Eh, te moque pas", reprit la jeune femme entre deux éclats, "ma remarque était vachement inspirée."

Sasuke leva ses deux mains dans un signe de défense moqueur, son rire coulant par intermittence hors de sa bouche entrouverte. Il tenta de reprendre contenance, s'éclaircissant la gorge.

"Loin de moi l'idée de remettre ça en doute... Après tout, tu viens de me citer du Lee, là. Je ne peux que m'incliner."

Et les deux jeunes gens se remirent à rire, Sakura essayant de garder un visage impénétrable en lui frappant légèrement le genou. Un échec total qui conduit au redoublement de ses gloussements féminins.

"Te moques pas, j'ai dit."

Cela fit rire l'Uchiha encore plus fort – ou aussi fort qu'avoir eu une éducation Uchihaesque lui permettait, en tout cas.

"Je-"

"Qu'est-ce qui peut bien être si drôle à cinq heures du matin ?"

La voix grave, ensommeillée et rouillée à la fois, jeta un froid, alors que les deux meilleurs amis sursautèrent. Enfin, disons que Sasuke sursauta, tressautant sur lui-même, tandis que sa précédente interlocutrice lâcha un cri suffisamment aigu pour faire grimacer quiconque l'avait entendu, se jetant par réflexe sur un Uchiha pas forcément préparé à l'assaut. Celui-ci la reçut de plein fouet, étouffant un grognement de douleur quand elle le renversa en arrière tout en lui appuyant sur le thorax, les emmêlant à même le sol. Sakura émit à son tour un gémissement plaintif qui, dans toute autre situation, aurait pu être pris pour bien équivoque.

"Heureusement que je sais que tu es gay, Uchiha, où je pourrais très sérieusement avoir envie de te casser la gueule", reprit la voix, audiblement plus amusée. Ou meurtrière, mais peu importe.

Sasuke se releva, poussant sans ménagement la jeune femme sur le sol, alors qu'il plissait les yeux pour décoder la silhouette dans la pénombre. Peut-être était-ce la fatigue, mais il avait du mal à voir qui était là. Et attendez une seconde... comment ça, _là_ ? Il y avait quelqu'un, et il ne le savait pas ? Mais c'était peut-être une attaque ! Un cambriolage ! Un-

Sakura n'eut pas l'air tant remué, alors que son ami s'agitait tout seul, ses yeux balayant frénétiquement la pièce dans l'espoir de trouver une arme potentielle. C'est vrai que la télécommande semblait assez pointue-

"Tu nous as fait peur", souffla Sakura, se remettant en position sur le sol pour se lever. "On t'a réveillé ?"

Sasuke se retrouva confus. Qui était donc le "t" apostrophe ? Penchant la tête en avant, il crut apercevoir une mèche vaguement rousse et- il se sentit idiot. Bien sûr. N'était-il pas chez Sakura après tout ?

"Ça fait longtemps que tu es debout ?" insista-t-elle auprès d'un Gaara - Gaara, _pas_ un cambrioleur - qui l'attira à lui par le bras.

"Insomnie", expliqua-t-il sobrement, haussant les épaules.

Sakura dû comprendre de quoi il retournait, car elle hocha doucement la tête et se pressa contre le torse dénudé, déposant un rapide baiser dans le cou pâle.

Toujours assis par terre, bouche ouverte, Sasuke la referma par réflexe et se leva, prenant soin d'épousseter inutilement le bas de son jean froissé. Il jeta un regard dégouté à la télécommande, soupirant malgré lui. La fatigue le poussait vraiment à penser n'importe quoi, n'importe comment.

Il fit un vague signe de main à Gaara, signe qui ne lui fut pas rendu. A la place, un haussement de sourcil non-existant lui fut adressé. (Ce n'est que lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il pouvait voir ce genre de détail qu'il comprit que la lumière avait été allumée et, en effet, Sakura se tenait maintenant près de l'interrupteur.

"C'est la crise", marmonna-t-il en guise de réponse à l'inquisition (Alias sourcil relevé, et tout ça).

"Je sais, j'ai entendu,"

Sasuke lui envoya un regard suspicieux.

"Vraim-"

"Super !" s'exclama Sakura, retournant à pas feutrés vers son petit ami. "Comme ça, tu vas pouvoir nous aider !"

Gaara ne réfuta pas, et continua d'épier attentivement l'Uchiha. Il ouvrit à peine la bouche.

"A une condition."

Sasuke ne pût s'empêcher de relever ses deux sourcils, surpris aussi bien par le ton que par les mots. Le culot des gens, de nos jours. Ce n'est pas lui qui ce serait permis une telle incartade. Franchement. Avait-il seulement donné son accord pour une quelconque aide ? Ou même pour quoi que ce soit de-

"Ok."

Il s'entendit à peine prononcer l'acronyme. Parlez d'une contradiction. D'un autre côté, il avait réellement besoin d'un avis objectif, non ? _Non_ ?

Il était fichu, de toute façon. Autant s'achever.

"C'est quoi, la condition ?" reprit-il, écartant une mèche rebelle de son front.

Le roux en face de lui parut satisfait.

"Je veux que tu arrêtes de débarquer chez nous à cinq heures du matin."

Ah.

L'Uchiha se racla la gorge, mal à l'aise.

Non pas qu'il se sentit gêné d'avoir été débusqué, mais lui non plus n'aurait pas apprécié être réveillé si tôt à cause du meilleur ami de sa petite amie. En même temps, Sabaku exagérait. Cinq heures, cinq heures... Cinq heures et quart, quoi. Et puis était-ce réellement sa faute s'il était en train de devenir fou et qu'il n'avait pas pu dormir ? Gaara aurait dû comprendre... Lui, ou ses insomnies en tout cas.

(Sale rageur.)

Tout était bien plus simple lorsque Sakura vivait seule. Non pas que Sasuke ait jamais eu besoin de venir chez elle à cinq heures du matin. Parce que ce n'était pas le cas. Pas vraiment.

Au lieu d'un oui verbal, le brun se contenta de hausser les épaules avec un air peu convaincu, qui fit tout de même son effet.

"Partage ta science avec moi", maugréa-t-il à contrecœur, se remontant le moral en se disant que, malgré tout, Sakura n'avait pas été d'une grande aide, lui avait affreusement besoin de conseils, et Gaara était plutôt sage.

Le roux lui offrit un infime sourire narquois.

Sasuke attendit la sentence.

* * *

Elle était grande, montant dans la mesure du possible jusqu'au plafond blanc cassé, et d'une largeur raisonnable – suffisamment grosse pour laisser passer de potentiels Obélix, mais suffisamment fine pour qu'on ne croit pas à une porte de garage. Légèrement vieille, elle avait dû être blanche autrefois, lors de ses premiers jours, contrastant avec le beige actuel, à l'image de ses jumelles un peu partout dans le couloir. Sa forme rectangulaire était classique, et pour autant qu'il puisse en juger, elle n'avait rien de particulier.

Pourtant, il aurait pu disserter sur cette porte pendant des heures. Rien de plus facile.

Sasuke fronça les sourcils.

Sauf qu'il n'était pas là pour ça, mais plutôt pour ce qui se trouvait derrière. Ne pas trop cogiter et foncer, lui avait dit Gaara (avec des phrases bien plus longues et philosophiques, mais c'était l'idée qu'il en avait retirée.) Il voulait bien, mais ça se révélait être dur, très dur. Toute la journée, au travail, il n'avait pensé qu'à une chose, une seule ; ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à l'imprévisible énergumène qui lui servait de meilleur ami lorsqu'il lui rendrait visite. Un bon nombre d'hypothèses s'étaient formées dans son esprit, des scénarios créés par son cerveau, et il n'y en avait pas un pour rattraper l'autre. Alors, pour une fois, au lieu de réfléchir pendant des heures, il allait_ agir_. Ce que, entre nous, il aurait dû faire la veille au soir, au lieu d'ouvrir sa bouche et de ruiner leur moment.

Question timing, on avait vu mieux.

A ses côtés, ses doigts s'agitèrent nerveusement, comme pour attraper quelque chose dans le vide. Malgré les milles et quelques cigarettes qu'il avait fumées dès qu'il l'avait pu depuis le début de la journée – depuis qu'il avait quitté le domicile Sabaku/Haruno, en fait – son corps en redemandait. Sasuke se passa une main dans les cheveux ; était-ce abuser que de redescendre dans la rue et de s'en fumer une petite dernière avant le grand plongeon ?

Probablement, oui.

D'un autre côté...

Comme pour échapper à toutes tentations possibles, sa main gauche se leva d'elle-même, et tapa trois coups secs contre la porte.

Arriver à l'improviste chez quelqu'un ne se faisait pas, bien sûr, mais Naruto ne s'était pas non plus gêné hier soir, si ?

Sasuke secoua la tête et déglutit, attendant le verdict de son petit coup.

Il n'eut pas besoin de tendre l'oreille pour entendre le court mais bruyant brouhaha qui suivit, comme si un objet était tombé, suivit d'un "merde" étouffé bien familier, qui injecta de l'adrénaline pure directement dans son corps.

Oh merde, et si c'était une mauvaise idée tout compte fait et si-

La porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant le spectacle d'un Naruto visiblement fatigué dont les yeux s'écarquillèrent en le voyant. Sasuke sentit son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge, et sa main relevée retomba.

En face de lui, le blond était franchement débraillé, cheveux en bataille et t-shirt froissé, son casque de musique reposant autour de son cou. (Ça lui donnait un air sexy qui lui allait bien). Il bossait probablement sur un nouveau groupe, se dit Sasuke, inspirant profondément. Il savait que Naruto aimait travailler de façon ´cool et relax´ chez lui.

Il s'humecta les lèvres.

"Hey", souffla-t-il doucement, se sentant tout à coup mal à l'aise.

L'Uzumaki parut à court de mot pendant un instant, le fixant comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois. Son regard semblait incertain.

"Je— Hey."

Sa voix était légèrement rauque, et entraîna le hérissement des poils presque non-existants de l'Uchiha, qui hocha la tête. Ses mains ballantes, ne sachant que faire, vinrent se glisser dans les poches de son jean.

"Donc, em... Tu—?" Il s'interrompit lui-même, et Naruto lâcha un étrange petit rire.

La gêne n'avait jamais fait parti de leur relation.

"Tu— tu veux entrer ?"

Sasuke se demanda s'il devait vraiment. Il n'avait jamais été farouche, et veuillez bien croire que ce n'était pas la timidité qui le retenait présentement. Mais à peine les mots furent sortis de la bouche du blond, que celui-ci jeta un coup d'œil à l'appartement derrière lui, un flash de regret apparaissant instantanément dans ses yeux bleus. Il n'avait visiblement pas envie qu'il rentre.

"Je... n'ai pas trop le temps", marmonna l'Uchiha, décidé à mentir pour éviter à son interlocuteur d'être encore plus mal qu'il ne le semblait déjà.

Et pour cause, les épaules de son comparse se relâchèrent à cette réponse, comme déchargées d'un poids. Sasuke se mordit la langue, baissant les yeux.

"Ecoute, je—"

"Teme, on d—"

Ayant parlé en même temps, les deux hommes s'interrompirent, leurs yeux se relevant en un même geste pour rencontrer ceux de l'autre. Une certaine gêne pouvait s'y lire, et ils lâchèrent l'un comme l'autre un drôle de petit rire.

"Désolé, je t'ai coupé—"

"Non, c'est moi, vraiment—"

Sasuke soupira, pensant amèrement que c'était bien la première fois qu'ils étaient polis avec l'un avec l'autre. Il y avait décidément beaucoup de premières fois d'un coup...

"Non, sérieux, vas-y, en plus c'est toi qui est venu là exprès, et... Ouais. Bref. Vas-y."

La gaucherie du blond le rassura un peu, et il prit une grande inspiration. C'était comme un pansement qu'on arrache, lui avait dit Gaara. Autant tout déballer maintenant.

"Et bien, concernant hier soir, je voulais que tu saches qu—"

"Naruto !"

Sasuke s'interrompit, fronçant les sourcils, persuadé d'avoir entendu une voix _féminine_ le couper dans son élan. Relevant les yeux, il vit un Naruto qui avait notablement pâli, et dont les jointures du visage étaient totalement crispées.

"Naruto ! Qu'est-ce que— oh ! Bonjour."

Sasuke avait très envie de tourner la tête vers _la_ nouvel_le_ arrivant_e_, mais le visage de Naruto était bien trop intéressant à ce moment précis. Le jeune homme en face de lui avait fermé les yeux en une grimace frustrée, et il refusait fermement de tourner la tête pour admettre la présence de la jeune femme – qui sortait de _son_ appartement, fallait-il préciser.

N'ayant pas réellement le choix, l'Uchiha finit par pivoter en direction de – oh ! Comme c'était cocasse ! – leur nouvelle interlocutrice, une brune plutôt jolie, vêtue de – et c'était la meilleure partie – ce qui semblait être un grand t-shirt orange, sur-taillé à un tel point qu'on ne pouvait avoir de doutes sur son réel propriétaire.

Sasuke n'avait même pas envie de faire l'effort de _paraître_ poli.

"Hn."

La jeune femme sembla légèrement refroidie par le grognement, mais son sourire aimable ne disparut pas pour autant. Ce qui restait inutile, puisque le brun avait déjà reporté son attention sur son meilleur ami, une attention pleine de questions sans réponses. Celui-ci pencha la tête, indiquant la conna— l'inconnue du menton.

"Sasuke, je te présente Kin. Kin, voici Sasuke."

"Enchantée", déclara immédiatement celle-ci d'une voix chantante, avec un sourire engageant.

L'Uchiha n'était pas tout à fait sûr de comprendre. Ou de vouloir comprendre.

Il se sentit douloureusement partagé entre l'envie que son poing rencontre le visage de la brune, et celle de déguerpir en vitesse de ce couloir visiblement maudit. Il opta finalement pour lancer un regard empli de confusion à Naruto. Mille et une questions brillaient dans ses grands yeux noirs, les interrogations succédant et précédant à la fois ce que lui même était venu dire.

_C'est quoi, ça ?_

C'est

qui_, ça ?_

Qu'est-que c'était pour toi, hier soir ?

C'est... C'est toi, qui m'as embrassé...

Tu l'as embrassé aussi ? Cette fille ?

Vas te faire foutre, Dobe

Mais avant, dis moi juste ce que je suis censé faire...

Je pige rien. Ça m'énerve.

T´es... T'es énervé, toi aussi ?

Pff, connard de Gaara... Ses conseils sont encore pires que ceux de Sakura.

Finalement, Sasuke secoua la tête pour lui même, avant de prendre une grande inspiration.

"J'étais juste venu pour... Pour Karin. Elle voulait vérifier que tu venais bien à sa soirée, samedi ?"

L'un comme l'autre savait que c'était un mensonge, mais Sasuke n'avait pas tellement envie d'aborder le sujet de sa présence devant une tierce personne. Surtout une autre des conquêtes de l'Uzumaki, puisqu'il avait visiblement _sauté_ celle-ci. Cette pensée lui donna envie de vomir.

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, franchement ?

"J'y serais", répliqua Naruto d'un ton neutre, évitant son regard. Sasuke l'interpréta comme une fuite de plus

"Super", marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, avant d'envoyer une espèce de grimace crispée, esquisse d'un faux sourire, à Kin. "Désolé pour le dérangement", ajouta-t-il à son adresse, avant de se tourner vers le blond.

Il n'avait pas forcément envie de lui dire quoi que ce soit. En tout cas pas maintenant.

"Hn."

Ce sur quoi il tourna les talons, mains dans les poches, dos vouté.

* * *

_"Dobe ? C'est Sasuke. Désolé d'avoir paru un peu... sec, lundi soir. J'étais, comment dire... énervé ? Une mauvaise journée, quoi. Bref. L'important c'est que... j'aimerais qu'on parle, tous les deux. Mais _que_ tous les deux. Avoir une vrai conversation en privée, je veux dire. Enfin, c'est comme tu veux, tu sais. Tu me rappelles ?"_

[...]

_"Oui, t'as pas répondu à mon dernier message. Ça va ? Rien de grave ne t'est arrivé ? Hn, idiot. On peut toujours compter sur toi pour te foutre dans des situations pas possibles et... J'espère que tu vas bien, en tout cas. Sinon, pour cette discussion, tu sais... Ce serait cool que tu me rappelles. Dans pas trop longtemps. Je pense très sérieusement qu'on a besoin de se parler. En tous cas, moi— moi j'ai des choses à te dire. Donc rappelle."_

[...]

_"Je crois que tu as un problème de portable. Hn."_

[...]

_"Ou pas ? Je veux pas paraître collant, tu sais. – _ce serait franchement une première _– C'est juste que... Naruto, c'est important. Vraiment, tu sais. Même si tu n'en as pas envie... Fais le pour moi. S'il te plait. Je te le demande comme un service. Rappelle-moi."_

[...]

_"Ecoute, Dobe, j'espère vraiment que tu as une putain de bonne excuse pour m'ignorer comme ça. Parce que sinon, sache que ton portable – s'il n'est pas cassé présentement – sera bientôt détruit sur le sommet de ton crâne. Genre, bientôt. Et tu sais que je bluffe pas quand je menace."_

[...]

_"Sache que des crétins qui m'ignore comme toi, j'en bouffe quatre au petit déjeuner tous les matins. Ou je lâche Itachi sur eux. C'est ça, que tu veux ?"_

[...]

_"Err... Hey. 'Ruto. J'suis genre... _Out_ ? Ça se dit, ça ? Ouais, ben figure toi que, que ça se dise ou pas – _Ta gueule, Sui, si ça se dit – _toi tu seras bientôt _Out_. Que tu l'veuilles ou non. Puis tu seras à moi. A moi tout seul. Débile. Hm."_

[...]

_"Euh... n'écoute pas le dernier message, ok ? J'étais bourré. Connard de Suigetsu. Me faire boire en semaine... Enfin peu importe. Je suppose que tu as beaucoup de travail ? Rappelle quand tu peux."_

[...]

_"Allo ? Naruto ? Ah, merde..."_

[...]

_"Tch. Va te faire foutre, Dobe."_

[...]

_"Ah, au fait, tu-"_

[...]

**"La mémoire de la messagerie que vous essayez de joindre est saturée. Veuillez rappeler ultérieurement, ou attendre la libération de l'espace de celle-ci."**

* * *

"Sasuke."

Silence.

"Sasuke."

A peine un souffle. Plutôt un soupir.

"Tu as conscience d'agir de façon totalement puérile, oui ?"

Un froncement de nez arrogant.

"Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasuke. Sasu-"

"Excuse-moi, Sakura, mais je n'adresse pas la parole aux traitres", finit par articuler le jeune homme, veillant à regarder droit devant lui.

Assis sur l'un des canapés en cuir les plus confortables de la planète, dixit l'acheteuse fortunée du bien (a.k.a Karin), le dos du brun était aussi raide que s'il avait siégé sur le tapis à clous d'un fakir. Un verre pendait dangereusement de sa main gauche, comme oublié, sa jumelle préférant être crispée en une poigne de fer sur le jean-slim bleu nuit. Oui, Sasuke Uchiha n'était qu'à peine tendu.

"Je— traître ? Pardon ?", s'insurgeât son amie, se redressant de sa position penchée. "Tu n'y vas pas un peu fort, là ?"

Le regard noir qu'elle reçut fit office de réponse. Malgré ses soi-disant ´tendances mélodramatiques' (mélodramatiques son cul) pour une fois, non, Sasuke n'avait pas l'impression d'exagérer. Il pointa un doigt finement accusateur sur la jeune femme.

"Tu es censée être de mon côté", grogna-t-il avec une véhémence à moitié contrôlée, de telle sorte qu'il semblait évident que ce n'était pas de l'eau qui remplissait son verre.

Vodka-coca, pour ceux que ça intéressait. Son deuxième. Et demi.

"Mais je _suis_ de ton côté—"

"Tu lui as dit bonjour !" s'écria Sasuke, que l'alcool rendait plus expressif que d'ordinaire.

Sakura lui lança un regard peu impressionné.

"Et ?"

Une expression légèrement outragée apparut sur le visage pour le moins parfait de l'Uchiha, et son sourcil gauche fut agité par un tic nerveux.

"Et— et— tu n'aurais pas dû !" finit-il par lâcher d'une voix qui, franchement, confinait à une insolence puérile.

Il eut immédiatement l'impression d'agir de façon immature, comme un enfant en bas âge, et ça ne lui plut pas. Ça ne l'empêcha pas pour autant d'ajouter une deuxième fois, de façon un peu pâteuse ;

"Traîtresse."

Clairement, il commençait à être un peu trop éméché. (La réalité était qu'il avait peut-être pris un verre de rosé-pamplemousse et un autre de Manzana, avant le vodka-coca. Pouvait-on vraiment l'en blâmer ? Et puis pourquoi y avait-il toutes ces bouteilles si ce n'était pour les consommer ?)

Le fait est qu'il n'avait pas spécialement pour habitude de boire autant (mensonge, mensonge). Mais là... Disons qu'il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

Après avoir quitté l'immeuble de Naruto lundi soir, il était un peu énervé. Aussi, lorsque sa colère était retombée, il s'était lui-même jugé un peu puéril. Peut-être... peut-être avait-il mal jugé la situation ? Rien ne disait que la fille était une autre conquête du blond, si ? Après tout, les seuls indices sur lesquels Sasuke s'était basé étaient le t-shirt... Et le fait qu'elle soit en culotte dessous. Effectivement, ça portait à confusion.

Mais.

S'il existait même la plus infime chance qu'il se soit trompé, et qu'il ait 'pris la mouche' pour rien avec Naruto, il se devait de le vérifier. Ce fut lors de cette révélation qu'il s'engagea à contacter son ami d'enfance, pour le coincer dans une discussion entre quatre yeux où on lui expliquerait enfin ce qu'il se passait. Comme le lui avait préconisé Gaara, en fin de compte.

C'était là que l'autre problème était arrivé.

Au début, il s'était dit 'oh, il doit être occupé pour une fois', ou bien 'peut-être croule-t-il sous le boulot'. Puis il avait dû se rendre à l'évidence. Naruto l_'évitait_. Aucun de ses appels, de ses SMS, ou même de ses mails (désespéré, il en avait envoyé deux ou trois) au long de la semaine n'avaient eu de réponses.

Il avait durement essayé de trouver des excuses à son meilleur ami, mais il devait reconnaître qu'il séchait, là. Et ça le rendait encore plus en colère. Pour qui Naruto se prenait-il pour l'ignorer, _lui_ ? Sasuke avait commencé à bouillir d'une rage contenue pendant la semaine. Il n'avait pas fait tout ce qu'il avait fait pour finir tout seul sans même un seul moyen de contact avec _celui_ qui l'avait embrassé. Car il fallait remettre les choses à leur juste place ; c'était Naruto qui s'était penché pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, Naruto qui avait continué, et encore Naruto qui s'était enfui comme un voleur une fois son forfait commis.

Le blond n'arrêterait-il donc _jamais_ ?

Hn.

Puis ce fut à peu près à ce stade là de ses réflexions qu'il s'était rappelé son rattrapage de début de semaine, et s'était rendu compte qu'il n'aurait qu'à coincer Naruto ici-même. La fête de Karin. C'était du génie.

Mais, putain de loi de Murphy oblige, pour la deuxième fois, on contrecarra ses plans. Et c'est cette dite-deuxième fois qui était en fait à l'origine de son état d'ébriété avancée.

Sérieusement.

Comment Naruto _osait_-t-il ramener cette espèce de petite gar— cette _fille_ ici ?

Sasuke avait maintenant la preuve vivante que son meilleur ami ne le connaissait visiblement pas du tout. Parce que c'était lui planter un couteau directement dans le cœur que de lui donner ce qu'il voulait depuis plus de trois ans, pour l'éviter les cinq jours qui suivaient, avant d'enfin s'afficher avec quelqu'un d'autre à la fin de la période susdite comme si de rien était.

Naruto avait même eu l'audace de lui sourire en arrivant, avant de l'attraper dans une sorte d'accolade amicale, comme si un lavage de cerveau avait effacé toute la gêne que Sasuke _savait_ ne pas avoir imaginé lundi soir. Le blond était-il donc à ce point étourdi ? Ou complètement insensible ? A ce stade-là des choses, il ne savait laquelle était la pire des options.

_Putain_.

Un peu plus et il allait devenir sentimental. (A savoir : triste et blessé.)

Et Sakura qui avait en plus accueilli cette Rin ? Chtin ? – il ne savait plus – comme si elle avait été une vielle amie... Justement, en parlant d'ami, lui se sentait de plus en plus déçu, voire même trahi par les siens.

L'alcool multipliant son agacement, il grommela un juron dans sa barbe, à peu près persuadé qu'à côté de lui, le jeune femme était en train de lui faire un cours sur la politesse, et son éducation qui l'obligeait à agir en bonne hôte avec tout le monde, sans distinctions aucunes.

"En plus", expliqua-t-elle d'une voix d'institutrice, "je ne pense pas qu'elle soit au courant de quoi que ce soit. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est à Naruto qu'il faut en vouloir. Je-"

Sasuke s'apprêtait à la contredire – cette Pin-machin-chose lui semblait plutôt pas mal coupable – lorsqu'il fut interrompu lui-même dans ses pensées. Par une vision qui, pour parler crûment, lui donna envie de gerber.

Là, à l'autre bout du salon, près de la fausse cheminée, au milieu de dizaines de personnes buvant, se trémoussant, discutant, il aperçut la dite Jin, les bras pendus autour du cou de _son_ blond, la bouche au niveau de son oreille. Naruto, penché vers elle, _collé_ à elle, souriait d'un air suave. La musique, comme de mèche avec eux, changea sur une chanson lente et langoureuse, et, toujours adossé au mur, ils se mirent à se déhancher très légèrement l'un contre l'autre.

Sasuke avait _mal_.

Il fut immensément reconnaissant de la marée de gens qui repassa devant lui, obstruant sa vue du spectacle incroyablement blessant de Naruto avec quelqu'un d'autre. Surtout dans de telles... conditions.

Ignorant Sakura à sa droite qui lui demandait pourquoi il était si tendu tout à coup, il vida son verre cul sec.

Puis se leva.

* * *

Pour l'une des toutes premières fois depuis qu'il la connaissait, Kiba Inuzuka n'était pas entièrement focalisé sur Hinata Hyuuga. Alors que celle-ci, vêtue d'une courte robe noire en mousseline qui rehaussait son teint opalin, lui expliquait qu'elle s'inquiétait pour son cousin, rentré il y a peu en très fort conflit avec son oncle, il ne l'écoutait que d'une oreille. C'était toutefois une oreille attentive, et ce n'était certainement pas par désintérêt qu'il n'offrait pas son entière et infaillible attention à la jeune femme.

En fait, c'était à cause de Naruto.

Nah, rectification.

Ce _débile_ de Naruto.

Franchement, Kiba avait du mal à comprendre. Pour quelqu'un qui l'avait tant aidé dans ses relations plus jeune, et surtout avec celle qu'il entretenait aujourd'hui avec Hinata, le blond semblait avoir un sérieux problème pour s'occuper de lui-même. Et pour être tout à fait honnête, l'Inuzuka n'avait absolument aucune espèce d'idée sur ce qui pouvait bien traverser l'esprit du jeune homme en ce moment. Il ajouterait même qu'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de le vouloir.

L'unique chose dont il avait connaissance, l'ayant apprise par L'Uzumaki, était que quelque chose s'était produit entre lui et Uchiha. Il ne savait pas exactement quoi, mais il n'était pas aveugle au point de ne pas comprendre la dynamique jouant entre les deux hommes. Aussi surveillait-il d'un œil discret ce qui se déroulait entre eux malgré lui.

Et depuis que Naruto était arrivé à la soirée de Karin, une tension presque palpable s'était installée, tension que le blond essayait visiblement d'ignorer en tout point, accentuant la mauvaise humeur d'Uchiha. Parce que c'état surtout ce dernier que Kiba guettait. Depuis le début de la soirée, il l'avait observé fixer Kin – la jeune femme que Naruto avait apparemment cru bon d'ajouter dans le mix – d'un œil extrêmement mauvais – et même lui savait qu'on ne plaisantait pas avec les Uchiha là-dessus. Il avait vu Sakura tenter de rassurer le brun sur un des canapés, l'avait vu se faire rejeter avec froideur. Il avait vu le blond jeter des coups d'œil aussi discrets que nombreux en direction de son ami d'enfance, avant de se pencher vers Kin pour flirter avec elle dés que ses regards – noirs – lui étaient rendus.

_Une bande de cons_. Voilà ce qu'ils étaient. Tous les deux.

En fait, on peut dire que Kiba Inuzuka avait vu le désastre avant même qu'il n'arrive.

Cela dit, jouer avec les sentiments d'un Uchiha... Naruto aussi, aurait dû prédire qu'une catastrophe était sur le point d'éclater. Ce petit jeu de jalousie n'était clairement pas fait pour durer. Kiba ne comprenait même pas pourquoi le blond s'infligeait tout ça.

Ce ne fut pourtant que lorsque la musique légèrement rock qui résonnait entre les murs de l'appartement se mua en une douce et langoureuse complainte, que les choses s'accélérèrent. L'Uzumaki se mit à se déhancher contre son 'rancard', et Kiba n'eut qu'à peine besoin de regarder Uchiha pour imaginer son expression. Pour quelqu'un d'aussi renfermé, il était assez transparent sur ses émotions. Et, honnêtement, après avoir vu son regard lorsqu'il avait enfin aperçu le jeune couple se coller l'un contre l'autre, l'Inuzuka ignorait s'il devait se sentir à ce point mal pour Uchiha, ou complètement effrayé par l'intensité qu'on pouvait lire dans les yeux noirs.

La chose le fit tourner la tête, allant jusqu'à interrompre Hinata, surprise par son flagrant manque d'attention. La jeune femme haussa un sourcil perplexe, regardant les yeux de son vis-à-vis s'écarquiller avec une émotion qui ressemblait étrangement à de la panique.

Et pour cause, Kiba vit les événements s'enchaîner très vite.

Naruto jeta un coup d'œil en coin à Uchiha qui venait de bondir de son siège, avant de replonger son nez dans la masse de cheveux bruns de Kin, exagérant le flirt. Et c'est là que Sasuke chargea. Perdant sa contenance, Kiba se retourna complètement, prêt à intercepter le brun alors qu'il enchaînait des pas vibrant d'une rage visiblement non-contenue. L'Inuzuka crut honnêtement qu'il allait se jeter sur Naruto et l'énucléer. Ou un truc du genre.

Il s'arrêta d'un coup cependant. Net, comme ça, au milieu de la foule de personnes qui s'étaient mises à danser.

Avec une curiosité mêlée de crainte, Kiba se demanda ce qu'il faisait. Ce fut encore plus surpris qu'il observa un fin sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres roses pâles de là où il se tenait, et cette fois-ci il se sentit vraiment perdu.

Note à lui-même : il avait été le premier à faire remarquer que l'Uchiha était un peu fêlé dans son genre. Pour une fois qu'il avait raison.

Cela étant dit, il avait toujours su que quelque chose de bizarre les unissait, ces deux là. Uchiha était plutôt peu subtil, surtout avec ses remarques depuis quelque temps, et quant à Naruto... Kiba savait de quoi il retournait. Même s'il ne cautionnait pas réellement les actions du blond. Et avait même du mal à les comprendre, la plupart du temps.

"Oh, tu as vu Sasuke ?" murmura tout à coup Hinata de sa voix douce, après avoir suivi le regard de son compagnon. Son expression était celle de la surprise. "Je ne savais pas que c'était... comme _ça_, entre ces deux là."

Kiba n'eut besoin que d'un coup d'œil pour comprendre de quoi il retournait.

Note (Bis) à lui-même : Uchiha était _vraiment_ fêlé.

* * *

Sakura Haruno pouvait comprendre beaucoup de chose. Elle aimait écouter les problèmes des gens pour pouvoir ensuite les régler, et encore plus lorsque les personnes en question lui étaient chères. Une fois, d'ailleurs, elle avait fait un beau rêve, où elle était élue Miss Conseils, et Amie Préférée de la Planète. Inutile de dire qu'elle s'était réveillée le sourire aux lèvres.

Peut-être, il fallait bien l'admettre, parfois ses conseils manquaient-ils de... subtilité. Ou pouvaient ne pas être extrêmement appropriés. Mais en général, ils étaient bons, et ils aidaient la situation en cours à s'améliorer. (Ceux qui disaient le contraire étaient des _fieffés menteurs ingrats_).

Aussi préférait-elle clarifier les choses, et le déclarer maintenant, ouvertement : ce n'était pas elle qui avait dit à Sasuke Uchiha de faire _cela_.

Lorsqu'il s'était levé, une expression furibonde peinte sur le visage, elle avait cru qu'il s'apprêtait à démembrer Naruto, qu'il avait visiblement pris pour cible (si la direction qu'il avait empruntée servait d'indication). Style Uchiha, sans éclaboussures, une mort vite fait bien fait. Au vue du déroulement de la semaine, Sakura pouvait admettre que le blond le méritait. Surtout quand on voyait le mal que son comportement avait infligé à son meilleur ami. Il l'embrassait, l'ignorait, puis se ramenait avec une fille au bout d'une semaine comme si de rien n'était ? Merde, elle était _surprise_ que Sasuke ne soit pas allé lui casser la gueule plus tôt.

Ça aurait été horrible, certes, mais au moins, ça aurait été fait. (Elle croyait fermement à l'évacuation de la frustration par tous les moyens possibles.)

Et c'est pourquoi Sakura fut totalement ébahie de voir le brun s'arrêter en plein milieu de sa course exaltée, comme électrocuté, attendant quelques seconde avant de laisser ses lèvres s'étirer en un fin sourire. Un sourire _narquois_.

Sakura connaissait le jeune homme depuis suffisamment longtemps pour savoir que ce genre de rictus ne présageait jamais rien de bon. Encore plus lorsqu'il avait bu. Et pour cause, l'évènement qui en découla acheva de la convaincre. Elle ferma les yeux.

Qu'est-ce que _Sai_ faisait ici ?

Et surtout, _pourquoi_ Sasuke faisait-il cela ?

Avec une lenteur qui montrait son état d'ébriété autant qu'il témoignait d'une sensualité à toute épreuve, l'Uchiha se dirigea versson comparse brun, bras relevés pour venir entourer son cou. Il se pencha à son oreille, murmura quelques mots, et un sourire satisfait se mit à étirer les lèvres fines de Sai. Puis, en un mouvement naturellement sexy, il pressa son bassin contre celui de son vis-à-vis.

Sakura s'assit plus loin dans le canapé, se prenant rapidement la tête dans les mains. Le spectacle était pour le moins... exotique, à défaut d'être surprenant. Elle espérait au moins que le pauvre garçon ne se ferait pas d'idées, et condamna immédiatement l'attitude de Sasuke. Utiliser quelqu'un n'avait rien de noble, et le brun le savait.

Se mordant la lèvre inférieure jusqu'au sang, elle observa, alors que l'Uchiha attirait son nouveau compagnon de danse à lui, pour se coller ensemble dans un mouvement qui, s'il avait été plus lascif, aurait pu figurer dans un film à caractère pornographique. Il effectua une petite pirouette sur lui-même, frottant avec une exagération plutôt crédible ses fesses contre l'entrejambe de Sai. Ce dernier eut l'air ravi, et il passa ses bras autour de la taille fine du brun, posant son front contre son épaule en remuant ses hanches.

Quelqu'un qu'elle connaissait bien n'allait pas apprécier.

_C'est du génie_, s'enorgueillit sa voix intérieure. Rendre jaloux Naruto pouvait vraiment porter ses fruits. Probablement. Mais Sakura ne sourit pas. Parce qu'elle savait que celui que Sasuke blessait le plus avec ses actions était probablement lui-même.

Elle le voyait, le regardait, et ne pouvait rien faire.

"Regarde, ils rameutent du monde."

Elle ne releva pas les yeux.

"Ça n'a rien de drôle, Gaara. Il est en train de se donner en spectacle." Sa voix baissa d'un ton. "Il va se détester pour ça."

Le rouquin s'assit à ses côtés muettement, lui tendant un verre rempli dont elle se saisit avec un empressement étonnant. Il plissa les yeux en la voyant prendre quatre bonnes gorgées, et passa immédiatement sa main autour de sa taille, la rapprochant de lui.

"Hey, doucement", murmura-t-il au creux de son oreille.

Sakura reposa sa tête contre son épaule. Sa mine, légèrement désespérée, lui fit raffermir sa prise. Au dessus d'elle, elle sentit le roux observer la situation silencieusement. C'était apparemment le quart d'heure slow, parce que le _putain_ de DJ s'empressa d'ajouter une nouvelle musique lente. Pour quelqu'un de si peu expressif, l'alcool faisait des merveilles. Sasuke se déhanchait contre Sai, la provocation de leurs mouvements attirant les invités autour d'eux. Pourtant, Sakura savait que le brun ne cherchait qu'un seul regard dans la foule.

"Je crois que Naruto n'apprécie pas non plus", commenta Gaara sobrement.

_Tu m'étonnes, qu'il n'apprécie pas_, se dit-elle intérieurement. Peu importe les signaux complètement contradictoires qu'il envoyait, le blond n'aimait pas savoir Sasuke avec d'autres. Elle en était certaine. Poussés par l'attrait, cependant, les yeux verts cherchèrent l'Uzumaki, pour voir comment il prenait la chose.

Et s'écarquillèrent.

"Mon Dieu, c'est une—"

* * *

"—catastrophe. Une catastrophe."

Kiba avait envie de partir se cacher au fond d'un grand et gros trou, après avoir bien expliqué – _hurlé_ – aux personnes respirant dans cette pièce qu'il ne connaissait aucun des deux... _crétins_. Parce que c'était exactement ce qu'ils étaient : des crétins.

Premièrement, Uchiha se lance dans une danse digne des plus grands gigolos avec Monsieur Hypocrite en personne. Pas très distingué, et en plus, Kiba avait du mal à voir ce qu'il comptait obtenir en faisant cela.

Il comprit au Deuxièmement. Quand Naruto attira l'attention de tout le monde en écrasant un pied de sa partenaire qui émit une sorte de petit cris – très peu sexy, à des millénaires de la classe d'Hinata – plaintif qu'il ignora, trop préoccupé par le spectacle de son (ancien ?) meilleur ami, se trémoussant contre Sai. Il aurait au moins pu _prétendre_ ne pas être affecté, mais non.

Cela aurait pu s'arrêter là. Sasuke ayant effectué sa petite danse, ayant _visiblement_ rendu Naruto jaloux – si l'expression qu'il portait servait d'indication – et donc ayant accompli sa petite vengeance.

Rectification : cela aurait _dû_ s'arrêter là.

Mais c'était sans compter l'esprit vengeur de l'Uzumaki. Et sa volonté implacable de ne jamais laisser un challenge Uchihesque couler sans y répondre.

Devant ses yeux dépités, Kiba pu apercevoir le blond, un masque presque impassible peint sur le visage, traînant une Kin visiblement désorientée derrière lui. Il la jeta presque en avant à la force de son avant-bras, et la rattrapa de justesse pour la coller contre lui. Le groupe de personnes s'étant rassemblé autour de Sasuke et Sai et les gratifiant d'œillades amusées, se retournèrent sur leur arrivée précipitée, et apprécièrent encore plus ce nouveau spectacle – d'autant plus que celui-ci était hétérosexuel, donc moins gênant pour la moyenne des gens. Un petit malin – Kiba le fusilla du regard de sa place – s'amusa à siffler le nouveau couple qui se mit à danser juste à côté du premier.

N'importe qui aurait pu croire à un enthousiaste inopiné, une envie transmise par la vision des deux premiers hommes se frottant l'un contre l'autre. Mais Naruto n'avait pas été pris d'une soudaine envie de se donner en spectacle, et Kiba le savait bien.

Non. C'était un signe de défi. De la pure provocation pour répondre à l'affront d'Uchiha.

S'en suivit... un véritable carnage. Il n'y avait pas d'autres mots.

Une sorte de compétition stupide prit place entre les deux couples, alors que d'autres se mettaient à danser autour d'eux, inspirés par le petit show. Le blond et le brun les ignorèrent. La tension qui s'installa était tangible, concrète, et elle fit peur à l'Inuzuka, qu'Hinata essayait de rassurer avec une main douce. Il n'y prêta pas attention, trop concentré.

Naruto monta une cuisse de Kin sur la sienne, pressant par à-coup leurs deux bassins l'un contre l'autre. Au rythme de la musique, ses mains descendaient sur son fessier, voire même en dessous. On n'avait moins l'impression d'une danse que de deux personnes pratiquant une position du Kâma-Sûtra, et leur concurrent n'était pas en reste non plus. Sasuke tenait Sai si fermement contre lui qu'il semblait incroyable d'admettre que le brun puisse encore bouger, alors qu'il semblait mordiller le cou de l'Uchiha, lequel avait la lèvre inférieure prise entre l'une de ses dents comme dans un gémissement étouffé.

Aucun ne rechignait à la promiscuité pour prouver son point.

Et ça ressemblait honnêtement à un combat. La danse tout d'abord langoureuse et lascive prit rapidement des accents plus violents alors que chaque déhanché, chaque mouvement, évoluait de façon plus anguleuse, plus précise, plus brutale. Sai et Kin s'effaçait complètement, alors que leur partenaire respectif prenait l'ascendant sur eux, les guidant selon leur bon vouloir. Aucun des deux ne les regardaient ; peu importe la position dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, ils s'observaient. On avait cependant du mal à voir si leur regard se croisait, et on n'eut la réponse lorsque finalement, se retrouvant face à face, avec pour unique obstacle le corps de leur cavalier et cavalière, ils se mirent à se fixer.

Kiba se mordit violemment le pouce.

"Putain, il faut les—"

* * *

"—séparer. Il _faut _les séparer", répéta Sakura qui regardait avec des yeux ronds ce qui se passait en face d'elle.

A côté d'elle, Gaara ne semblait pas tant alarmé par la situation.

"Pourquoi ?"

"Parce q—" Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge.

Elle ne pouvait l'expliquer. Mais elle les connaissait suffisamment bien tous les deux pour savoir que ça allait bientôt _péter_. Ce n'est que lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, presque en même temps, à bout de souffle, et se mirent à se fixer, sans jamais se lâcher des yeux, que des sonnettes d'alarme s'enclenchèrent dans sa tête.

Les gens autour d'eux avaient plus ou moins commencé à se détourner d'eux, préférant eux aussi s'essayer à la danse, Sai semblait plutôt satisfait et paisible, tenu serré contre l'Uchiha, et Kin tentait de reprendre son souffle.

Mais leur cavalier continuait de se fixer.

Encore.

Encore.

Et encore.

Bleu contre noir.

Une intensité que peu de gens auraient été capable de comprendre.

Un message qui veut passer de chaque côté, mais qui n'est pas le même.

Des regards soudainement empli d'animosité. Des avis divergents.

L'un haussa un sourcil, serra la taille de son partenaire, et baissa la tête très lentement. Trop lentement pour être naturel. Sans jamais lâcher des yeux son ami d'enfance, il posa très doucement ses lèvres sur l'épaule pâle qu'il enserrait. La provocation, cette fois, était pure, nette, coupante comme l'acier d'un couteau.

Et elle fit son effet.

Avec une grimace horrifiée, Sakura vit Naruto tourner rouge, pousser Kin de son chemin sans ménagement aucun, avant de se jeter sur Sasuke.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de voir lequel des deux porta le premier coup.

* * *

Sasuke l'entendit arriver derrière lui quelques secondes avant sa véritable venue, et il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour vérifier de qui il s'agissait. Il ne le savait que trop bien. Et c'est ce qui lui faisait le plus mal – ses côtes et sa joue mises à part.

Il entendit les pas continuer, défiler le long des planches de bois, jusqu'à s'arrêter derrière lui, et le silence ne fut alors plus perturbé que par le souffle étrangement erratique du jeune homme.

"Tu n'étais pas chez toi", articula Naruto entre deux bouffés d'air, et Sasuke pouvait l'imaginer, essoufflé qu'il semblait être. Il n'avait toujours pas envie de se retourner.

Il secoua la tête, regardant au loin à l'horizon.

"Alors tu as demandé à Sakura où je me trouvais", marmonna-t-il pour lui-même, comprenant rapidement comment le blond avait pu le retrouver aussi vite. "Super."

Il agita ses jambes ballantes au dessus du lac, et n'aperçut qu'un mince reflet l'imiter. Le ponton n'était certes pas très confortable, mais il faisait un point de ralliement bien connu, et Sasuke n'avait pas eu envie d'attendre Itachi chez lui. Au cas où le blond aurait décidé de se pointer. Ce qu'il avait fait de toute façon.

_Putain de_ Sakura.

Il entendit Naruto soupirer.

"Ecoute Sasuke, je—"

"M'en fous", coupa immédiatement le brun, décidé à ne pas écouter une seule phrase sortir de la bouche de l'Uzumaki.

Il avait eu le temps de dessaouler pendant les quelques heures qui s'étaient écouler, aussi sa courte phrase n'était dû qu'à une envie de prononcer le moins de mots possibles et non à quelques grammes d'alcool. Puis sa joue le lançait à chaque fois qu'il entrouvrait les lèvres, de toute façon.

Un bruit résonna derrière lui, suivi d'une sorte de chiffonnement de vêtements, et il comprit que Naruto venait de s'asseoir à l'angle du ponton. Parfait pour lui tourner le dos.

"S'uke, moi je—"

"M'en fous."

"Arrête, putain, tu—"

"M'en _fous_."

"Moi je n'm'en fous pas !" s'écria le blond, le nombre soudain de décibels faisant sursauter Sasuke. "Merde, tu— je—"

Tu... ? Je...? Quoi, à la fin ? L'Uchiha avait envie de hurler. Il s'abstint cependant, pinçant les lèvres, fronçant les sourcils. Toutes ces histoires à la con ne le regardaient plus.

"Je suis désolé", finit par murmurer Naruto, aussi bas que possible pour qu'il soit toutefois sûr que son ami l'entende. Enfin, ami... c'était un bien grand mot.

Faisais-t-on ce genre de chose à ses amis ? Non, à son _meilleur_ ami ? Sasuke se le demandait. Très sérieusement.

"Tant mieux pour toi", maugréa-t-il, tapotant la poche de son jean pour trouver ses clopes.

Il avait tout à coup un incommensurable besoin de fumer. Ce qu'il fit, portant la première cigarette accessible à ses lèvres, et fouillant l'autre poche à la recherche de son briquet.

Ce qu'il avait vraiment envie de demander était plutôt "pour quoi ?". Désolé pour quoi ? Pour l'avoir frappé – bien que lui aussi ait réussi à en placer un ou deux coup ? Pour l'avoir ignoré pendant une semaine ? Ou pour avoir joué avec son putain de cœur comme si c'était de la _merde_ ? Peut-être était-il désolé que Sasuke soit tombé amoureux de lui, qui sait...

L'Uchiha aussi en était désolé.

Tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il avait vu Naruto flirter avec cette fille – il avait encore oublié son débile de nom – il avait honnêtement senti son cœur se briser en mille morceaux. Au propre comme au figuré, d'ailleurs. Ce n'est que la rage qui lui avait donné la force de se lever pour aller en foutre une au blond, une qu'il pensait que l'Uzumaki méritait à juste titre. Et puis, sur son chemin, il avait vu Sai. Qui tombait à pique. Et qui, sans le savoir, lui avait donné une idée bien meilleure. Dans son cerveau alcoolisé, en tout cas, ça _semblait être_ une bonne idée. Il se rendait maintenant compte à quel point il avait été con.

Sur le moment, pourtant, ça n'avait été que justice à ses yeux. Puisque Naruto se foutait de sa gueule, il allait lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas besoin de lui. Et, comme il semblait le faire à chaque fois qu'il se retrouvait en état d'ébriété, il s'était donné en spectacle avec Sai – qui allait bientôt commencé à se faire des idées. Ce qui l'avait le plus étonné, c'est que ça avait _marché_. Il l'avait _lu_ dans les yeux bleus. La rage contenue, voire même la jalousie. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait jamais vu chez Naruto, soit parce que ça n'avait jamais existé jusqu'à maintenant, soit parce que l'Uzumaki le cachait très bien.

Et c'était là tout le problème.

Il s'était senti heureux l'espace d'un très court instant – puis le blond s'était ramené avec Tin, ou Pin, ou peu importe. Et il s'était mis à danser avec elle, le défiant avec son regard de contredire cela. Et c'est là que Sasuke comprit : Naruto ne voulait qu'une chose. Lui montrer que ce qui c'était passé entre eux était une erreur, qu'il préférait n'importe quelle femme qu'il avait rencontré il-ne-savait-où à lui, et qu'il fallait oublier.

Laissez-le vous dire une chose ; Sasuke Uchiha n'était pas d'accord.

Alors il avait repris la mascarade. Lui montrant qu'il avait sa fierté, que lui aussi pouvait l'oublier. Et au fur et à mesure qu'il s'était rapproché de Sai, qu'il avait senti les mains du jeune homme sur lui, il s'était senti de plus en plus mal, et de plus en plus en colère. Il avait pu voir celle de Naruto grandir en symbiose avec la sienne.

Ça avait, inévitablement, fini par exploser.

Il avait fallut qu'il ajoute une dernière provocation, quelque chose qui, il le savait, ferait craquer l'Uzumaki. Alors il avait embrassé l'épaule de Sai. Exactement comme Naruto avait embrassé la sienne, une semaine plus tôt.

Le blond avait décoché le premier coup. Et lui, avait répondu avec une force équivalente. Tous les non-dits, tous les malentendus, toute la frustration accumulée au cours des sept jours précédents s'exprima alors. Il avait fallu six personnes pour les séparer, et le regard venimeux que l'Uzumaki lui avait lancé lorsqu'il s'était relevé lui avait fait comprendre une dernière chose : il devait se barrer d'ici. Maintenant, tout de suite. Sans plus tarder. Il ne pouvait plus supporter toute cette merde.

Voilà pourquoi il attendait son frère là, censé venir le chercher pour l'emmener à Oto avec lui. C'était la meilleure des choses à faire.

Mais Naruto était arrivé. Encore, et toujours.

"Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Sasuke ?" reprit soudain le blond d'une voix douce, alors que l'Uchiha faisait tomber la cendre de sa cigarette dans le lac. "Entre nous, je veux dire. Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?"

Sasuke eut un sourire amer, bien qu'il sentît sa gorge se nouer dangereusement.

"Il ne se passe rien", dit-il. "Rien. Jamais rien."

"Ça veut rien dire ça..."

Sasuke se tint coi, plongé dans d'autres pensées. L'Uzumaki se senti obligé de reprendre la parole ;

"Est-ce que t—"

"Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?" demanda tout à coup le brun, coupant l'autre au début de sa phrase. Il se redressa sur son ponton, regardant toujours au loin. Sa voix sonnait blanche. "Parce que c'est toi qui m'a embrassé, Naruto, pas moi. Alors pourquoi ?"

Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui lui prenait de demander ça maintenant, mais il ressentait qu'il avait brusquement besoin de savoir. Même s'il n'était pas sûr d'aimer la réponse.

"Pourquoi ?" insista-t-il, finissant par se tourner vers le blond, dont il voyait maintenant le profil.

Naruto se tourna vers lui, et il ne vit qu'à peine son visage dans l'obscurité. Il devait être très tard. Ou très tôt, peu importait.

" Pourquoi tu m'avais envoyé ces chanteurs ?" contra le blond. "Pourquoi la nuit au Pizza Hut, tu disais tout... _ça _?" Il déglutit. "Pourquoi... au parc tu as dit que tu m'aimais ?" "

Sasuke sentit son souffle se coincer dans sa gorge. Il retourna la tête vers le large du lac.

"Pourquoi pas", marmonna-t-il presque inaudiblement.

A côté, Naruto soupira.

"Sasuke, tout ça... Et même ce qu'on a fait, ce n'est pas..."

Il avait visiblement du mal à trouver ses mots. Sasuke jeta sa cigarette terminée au loin. L'Uzumaki se retourna vers lui.

"Tu sais, je crois que tu... Sasuke, tu penses m'aimer, mais en réalité tu—"

L'Uchiha frissonna.

"Vas te faire foutre, dobe. _Vas te faire foutre._ Me dis surtout pas ce que je pense ou quoi que ce soit parce que la réalité, c'est que tu n'en as absolument aucune _putain_ d'idée, ok ?"

"Arrête, tu—"

"Non, toi arrête", s'énerva brusquement le brun, se sentant à bout. "C'est quoi ton _putain _de problème, uh ? Tu— tu— tu passes ton temps à agir normalement, et puis, d'un coup, comme ça, tu changes ! Tu fais un truc puis le contraire et— je te suis plus, ok ? Je te suis plus. Tu m'embrasses, tu m'ignores, tu te ramène avec on-ne-sait-qui, tu me fais tes grands yeux plein de pitié, mais vas te faire foutre avec ta pitié ! J'en ai rien à battre, moi, je veux... je veux..."

"Tu veux un truc que je peux pas te donner !" hurla Naruto, faisant se figer son vis-à-vis. "Ok ? Ce que tu veux, Sasuke, je ne peux _pas_... Je..."

Tremblant, le brun se releva tout à coup en un seul mouvement, faisant face à Naruto de toute sa hauteur. Il lui donna vaguement un coup de pied dans le bas du dos.

"Lève-toi", ordonna-t-il. "_Lève_-toi."

Sans expression, le blond se releva, faisant face à son ami d'enfance. Son meilleur ami. Son _tout_.

Sasuke inspira une immense bouffée d'air, réunissant tout son courage. Il fallait que ça sorte, qu'ils arrêtent de tourner autour du pot et qu'il... qu'il porte ses couilles, pour une fois. Tout ce que Sakura lui avait dit, tout ce qu'ils avaient essayé de faire ensemble... Putain, il aurait aimé qu'elle soit là pour entendre ça et le félicite. Pour que, au moins, il ait un soutien.

Il inspira une seconde fois.

"Naruto Uzumaki, je... je t'aime. Pas comme un pote. Pas comme un frère. Encore moins comme un frère. Il n'y a pas de malentendu cette fois ; c'est toi. Je te veux, je te désire et je... t'aime. Depuis que..." il lâcha un petit rire, qui s'étrangla dans sa gorge. "Putain, depuis que j'ai quoi... dix-huit, dix-neuf ans ? J'en sais rien. C'est un fait. Tiens le toi pour dit, et... De toute façon, j'attends rien de toi, juste que tu me... je voudrais...?"

Sa voix s'éteint, alors qu'il relevait les yeux qu'il avait baissés pour qu'ils rencontrent ceux de Naruto. Le blond ne souriait pas. Une expression neutre, presque dure, s'était figée sur ses traits. Sasuke sentit son cœur s'emballer, mais pas de la bonne façon.

Il tendit la main.

"Naruto, ne—"

Trop tard, le blond recula d'un pas.

"Sasuke", dit-il, et l'Uchiha ne lui avait jamais entendu une voix aussi dénuée d'émotions. "On ne peut pas. Tu comprends même pas que... On..."

Sasuke déglutit.

"Pourquoi tu m'as embrassé ?"

"Arrête, je..."

"Putain de merde, _pourquoi_ ?"

"On ne—"

"Naruto !"

Alors qu'il semblait soudainement s'être laissé envahir par la confusion et le stress, l'Uzumaki lui jeta un regard perdu. Quelque chose dans ses yeux dû cependant lui redonner la force de ses convictions, car il reprit tout à coup contenance. Le bleu liquide de ses yeux se figea, et sa mâchoire se verrouilla en un masque inébranlable.

"Par pitié", cracha-t-il finalement, et sa voix n'avait rien à voir avec le ton jovial qui était usuellement le sien. "Je t'ai embrassé par pitié."

Sasuke lâcha un tout petit rire amer, sans se démonter. Il fit un pas en avant.

"Tu dis n'importe quoi, je _sais_ que ce n'est pas ç—"

Il ne pu finir sa phrase, soudain propulsé en arrière. Avant qu'il ne le voit venir, et ce pour la deuxième fois de la soirée, Naruto venait d'envoyer son poing dans sa figure. Pour le faire taire ? Le faire disparaître ?

Ce n'est que lorsqu'il sentit une douce moiteur l'envahir qu'il comprit qu'il venait de déraper sur le ponton, et qu'il s'enfonçait dans les eaux sombres du lac. Il n'eut que le temps d'entendre Naruto hurler un "PUTAIN DE _MERDE_" et ses pas s'enfuir avant d'être complètement englouti.

Une fois revenu à la surface, toussant fortement, il était seul.

Une chose était sûre, Naruto venait de marquer la fin de leur relation.

* * *

_Faut pas m'en vouloir, pour la fin, j'écoutais Too Late To Apologize. Je dirais que j'ai été conditionnée. _

_TBC ?_


End file.
